Brotherhood
by 666EnergizerBunnyfromHell
Summary: The Shadow Triad, being older brothers, that's not not possible... right? Touko never had to think about such things because she knew the real Triad, the men behind the cold exteriors. Enjoy! NxTouko
1. Chapter 1

I really don't know as to why I made this fan-fiction, but who knows maybe something good will come out of it! In case you readers barely read the summary, this story is going to be quite the odd ball, but please if you see something wrong, or maybe something isn't understandable, review ok?And please don't be mad at me for the Triads names it's the best I could come up with.

Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon ;

Prologue

"Master Ghetsis, we have received word that the Shadow Triad was successful in their latest mission and will be back in by morning. We are standing by for any further word." The man then in the strange blue and white knight –like outfit exited the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hm, taking some time to get here I see Triad. No matter, as long as we have the information we need from the energy of that Chain, those fools from Team Galactic couldn't control, I am one step closer to bringing my dreams to reality, even if I am years from accomplishing it. I can wait three measly days." The man with the strange green hair, mechanical bright-red right eye looked out a window behind him, laughing hysterically, to the darkness of the underground he lived under.

Meanwhile towards the southeast of the land a tiny young girl, running frantically in the climax of a storm from the sea, screamed as loud as she could for help, for she was being hunted by a hungry purple and yellow cat-like creature. Unfortunately the help she would get from three strangers clad in black wasn't what the little blue eyed girl intended.

"H-HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP MEEE!" She going and going, her heart felt like it would burst inside her ribs if she didn't find help. She only hoped the creature stalking her would get bored or grow tired of chasing her before her tiny legs would give in to her weight.

"I know it's hard to here anything with that storm swirling around out there but, Simon and Lucian, did you two just hear a shrill of some sort?" A man sitting by the opening of a cliff-side cave turned slowly to two other men shrouded entirely in black, their white hair being the only other part of their strange fashion visible from a distance. His brown eyes scanned the cave for the two who were sitting by a fire.

"Beats me, it's probably just the wind Kurai, your mind must be playing tricks on you." The man to the left explained as he added more wood, his blue eyes glistening a purplish color from reds and yellows of the flames. His gaze shifted from the fire to Kurai and back again to the dancing flames.

"Simon is probably right, it must be your head taking in the sound of wind wrong or something. Who in their right minds would ever dare try to go out into a storm this bad? We were lucky to even find this cave before the storm hit." The man across from Simon, and the Leader of the Trio, Lucian, said. "It's probably just the stress from the long mission we took on, I mean listening to an insane blue haired man ramble on about a world without war or hate because there is no emotion is pretty ridiculous, but listening to it for over six month's is just maddening. At least on the bright side of this we obtained immense data for our Master, and our organization." Lucian admitted while staring at Kurai with his gold colored eyes.

"Mm, I guess your right on that-"

"Aah! Help!" A panicked voice cried out, clearly its owner terrified out of its mind.

"Did you hear that?" Simon asked surprised, while the other twos heads shot up just like he had. "I did, what was that a child, a little girl?" Lucian stood up and walked over to the opening of the cave, across from Kurai. He listened closer, shutting his eyes, and sure enough there was another squeal, only now it was closer.

"I told you I heard something!" Kurai exclaimed, turning towards Simon with what was would have been a visible grin, if it wasn't for his face mask covering his lips. Simon, not amused, stood and made his way over to cave entrance standing between his two team mates. "I may not be able to see it, but don't make me punch you for being so smug, if Master Ghetsis saw you he would back-hand you like he does to anyone who steps out of line." Simon spat this threat out as if something bitter was his tongue. "Hmph, fine so what now? We just ignore this like it's nothing…? Lucian?" Kurai, still sitting down, noticed their squad leader look disturbed...? Simon now changing his attention too, noticed something was off about him as well.

Lucian, noticing his teammate's stares sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We have to help." Looking up at his cohort's stunned faces was priceless, but he held the laugh back, he was still stressed at what he himself just said. "Are you out of your mind?" The two said in unison, Kurai now standing and Simon taking a step towards Lucian. "You cannot be serious Luc! (Pronounced Luke) Why would you even suggest that?" Simon just flailed his arms around like they were noodles, while Kurai was staring at them both, his mind blank.

"If you would listen to me for just a second! Look this child probably has a family that must be either out there searching for her or calling the police to report a missing child. So what do you think cops and/ or search party members would do if they stumbled onto finding the Shadow Triad while looking for this child?" Lucian yelled, glaring at the two. They glanced silently at each other for a moment, and back at their leader obviously answering his question with surprised gazes. "Exactly, now move, we search for the child and return her home!" He stated fazing into the darkness. "Alright!" The other two complied and dispersed into the black night as well.

"Haah… haah… no I-I can't… g-g-go on a…ny more…" The young girl, now reduced to moving what didn't even look like a jog, collapsed on all fours panting vigorously, trying to grab as much air as possible into her lungs. She could hear it, the predator running towards her, but she couldn't figure out from where. Until it was too late, "Liiiie-pard!" at that moment time seemed to stop as she felt something like a pinch run across her back from her right shoulder near to the end of her ribcage on the left side. She heard a high pitched sound from somewhere, but couldn't figure out where it came from; at least until she felt that her mouth was wide open. After that, as she fell, she saw three large, black figures come into her blurry sight. Her body felt numb, she finally realized that along with the burning sensation to her back, she felt every little cut or bruise from when she zipped through tree branches and shrubs or fell on the wet slippery ground. She knew she heard voices, deep yet smooth like velvet, but she could not make out what they were saying, finally she saw the blackness enclose around her sight.

She felt light hit her eyes through her lids, and sharply turned her head away. But then realizing she didn't feel the cold, muddy, forest floor beneath her, she shot up, eyes wide open not even taking a moment to rub her eyes. But the effort wasn't a good idea, she felt a sharp stabbing pain everywhere, especially her back. "Whoa, whoa there missy, I don't think you should do that." A hand on her shoulder, large but gentle, pushed her down, the pain already dulling. "It's best not move around so much, don't want your stitches opening up now do you?" Her gaze shifted from the wall in across the room, to a man with gorgeous white hair and cladded in nothing but black. She couldn't believe at what or really who she was looking at, but his gold eyes seemed to smile at her, so she let her guard down, slightly. "There we go, you holding up ok kid? You worried my friends and I quite a bit when you didn't respond to us."

She didn't answer, how could she, the last thing she remembered was she was running through the woods in the pursuit of a hungry Liepard, now she was waking up in a huge overly- soft bed in a room that seemed too glorious to even be in a five-star hotel. Looking around the room she noticed two other men, dressed like the on beside her, by what was apparently the only exit. Great, now how was she going to get out, realizing that wouldn't be able get out, let alone move, she turned her attention to the golden eyed man.

Letting out a shaky sigh she responded, "I'm fine, just a little…um, shaken I guess. S-So where exactly am I? All I remember last was that I was falling to the ground when that Liepard hit me in the back with a Slash attack." Staring at the black clothed man she felt a little… tiny, or maybe she could somehow sense this was trouble for her so-called saviors. 'Crud, this is the last thing I wanna think about right now. They saved me, good for them, but it looks like he's gonna get in trouble for saving me.' It pained her like the pain all over her body, to believe such a thing. She heard him chuckle, not something she thought would happen, eyes slightly widened she bent her head to the side, curious what he was laughing at.

"My apologies, in any case, we have taken you to our 'Home', if you would call it that per say. My comrades and I brought you here two days ago, but you've been out if it since you fainted. You're currently under the infirmaries medical care here and you will be until you are ready to be discharged. Now if you will, would please answer some questions for me, it would help both us and you greatly if we knew your situation." Right after he finished she took a moment to think if she should really tell this man the truth. Then again, did she have a choice? "Ok, what do you wanna know mister?"

"Lucian is what you may call me, and if we're starting with names, what is your name?" He leaned in, but only slightly, a small smile playing on his face. "M-my name i-is Touko."

"Alright then Touko, what were you doing in the woods? Why was that Liepard chasing you?" Lucian now taking a serious tone looked at Touko, his gold eyes turning a piercing yellow color.

"I was in the woods b-because I didn't want people to find me, the place where I lived before wasn't much of a place to live, y-y-you see I am an orphan. And the Liepard was hunting me, I tried to give it some berries I picked, from my pockets, but it said it wanted meat, not fruit, so I ran but the storm coming in as it did didn't help, not even in the slightest." Touko's words felt heavy with each one she spat out, but it all just seemed to get heavier and heavier.

"The Liepard 'said' it wanted meat?" Lucian used a certain tone to the word that made Touko shudder at what she just admitted. Not looking up she nodded, "Yeah it did, I can talk to pokémon, so what? That makes me a freak doesn't it? It's not my fault but I'm still blamed for it!" She was screaming now, on the verge of tears, but she held them back trying to not let any weakness show at all. Her hands were clutching at the blanket over her legs, like they were the only things keeping her in this world. Then suddenly a hand placed itself on her head and stroked her brown locks. Lucian. "Actually no, my comrades and I don't see it that way, not in the least. You should feel proud of this gift, we also know another young child about your age with the same abilities, but it's best not to wonder about that right now. So tell me how is it you became an orphan, if you're willing to talk." He said.

She stared at him as he brought his hand away from her head, no one ever seemed curious to hear her story. Her body felt distant, cold, like it wasn't hers. Yet she still opened her mouth she knew sooner or later she had to tell at least one soul, but she didn't think anybody would be willing to listen. "If I tell you promise me, you won't pity my sob-story, I really don't like being looked down on." Touko looked at Lucian with quite the eye, who knew a five-six year old had it in her. "You have my word." He bowed his as quickly as he spoke.

"It happened only a year ago and, whether or not you've heard of her, the woman known as pokémon Hunter Jay is the reason I'm in this pitiful life. My mother has said I should never use words like this but, that Bitch murdered my parents for protecting a rare pokémon she was hunting. I found the pokémon in the woods one day and took it home so my parents could do something; they were doctors so they knew what to do." She inhaled and exhaled, trying to keep herself from getting too emotional.

"It was then a week later after caring for and healing the creature that Jay and her bully body guards broke into our house. My parents made me run with the pokémon to try and get away, soon after I made into the woods I told the little guy to run and save itself, but it tried to refuse, so I did what had to do. I broke a branch off a bush nearby and swung at the pokémon's feet, I never hit the pokemon once but I always made sure to get close so it would feel like I was more dangerous to be near then those hunters, eventually it ran away. 'Good', I thought, 'Now run and make sure to never come back or they'll find you, I'm sorry that I had to hurt you to make you leave but… please be safe little guy'. After that I ran like crazy to get home to see if Mama and Papa were ok, but I…I was too late! The first thing I saw was that pokémon Hunter putting a bullet in my Mama's and Papa's heads! She killed them right in front of me, but it's good she didn't even know I was there, y-yet I just sat there staring at my parent's bodies until the Hunter and her men left. The next thing I knew I was in a nearby police station being sent off to an orphanage. After nearly five sickening months I wasn't going to let myself sit in that building any longer waiting for some fake mom or dad to pick me up and take me away, so I ran away. I had gone camping a lot with my parents before everything happened, so I had already been living in the woods for six months or so before you three found me. And now here I am telling you everything that has happened to me in almost a year." Touko brought her head up a few stray tears in her eyes, but it wasn't even close to the blubbering and sobbing Lucian was expecting, he was impressed.

"I see, Touko would you please wait here a little while I promise I won't be long but I must discuss a few things in private with my teammates and my Master." Lucian then stood up and motioned for his cohort's to follow, not giving the girl the slightest chance to reply. But one thing made Touko wonder, who was their "Master"?

Before the three men stood a green-haired shadow looking down at them with a menacing bright-red mechanical right eye. "So Triad, you come bearing news that this brat has finally woken up, and now you three are saying it would be wrong to dispose of her for being to the sight of you three. Not only that but you say that you wish to look after the girl? I CANNOT THINK OF A MORE RIDICULOUS IDEA!" This man spat these words out like venom from an Arbok's mouth. His eye now glowing a crimson red, the leader of the Triad did something he knew he wasn't supposed to do, but asked anyway.

"Master forgive me, but let me speak freely just this once. It may be very much true if we raise the girl it could be trouble, but what if we raised her somewhere more secluded, like Nuvema town? There she could be a normal girl but we would not let her slip from our sites, not only that she won't be in the way here at the castle, and to be honest, I know you do not want another child running through these halls as much as the other Sages and Grunts do. Please Master Ghetsis let us take this girl in, as you said she knows too much about this place and of us three Triad members, plus there wouldn't be the chance of her slipping into that room where that boy lies, and ruining all your plans. We the Shadow Triad know you do not want to deal the blood of a missing child on your hands, so let us take on this duty." Lucian bowed his head in respect and fear of this man.

"You've made many excellent points Lucian, but did I say you could speak!" With that Ghetsis Kicked the Leader straight in the stomach making him fall back in between his comrades. Both Simon and Kurai wanted to help Lucian up, but they knew better than to react to their Masters barbaric actions. "Get up! And as for your idea on this girl…" He paused and crossed his arms, as Lucian stumbled to his kneeling position from earlier. "Do as you see fit, take her far from this castle to Nuvema Town, educate her, train her, do you whatever you want with her, just get her off the premises. You have one week and no later to leave, but should you be called for a mission one of our two Goddesses will look after this child until you return. Are we clear on this Triad? That brat is now your responsibility. Get out of my sight." He ushered and they obliged greatly dissolving into thin air.

"I can't believe you did that Luc! You were asking for a beat down right there on the spot, I'm practically speechless that Master Ghetsis didn't do worse to you!" Kurai yelled holding his leader up from falling from the massive kick he received to the gut, it was already bruising over.

"Ugh, do not remind me… Simon find the Goddesses and let them know, in private, of what they are to do. Kurai, take me to the girl, Touko. I have to give her the new news." With Simon dispersing into the air Kurai took Lucian to Touko's room. As they finally arrived, the two saw that a nurse from the infirmary had closed the door to the young girls' room. Noticing them she stepped over and explained that she changed Touko's bandages, had delivered her a new shirt, her shorts from the previous day, grime free, and her little hand purse that was found with her. As the nurse walked away from the door the two men made their way in. Touko, looking up and seeing them, smiled and waved. Though the smile didn't last as she saw the bruise on Lucian's stomach, Kurai had pulled up a chair to the bed and sat his leader down in it; he made his way to the foot of the bed and sat.

"What happened to your stomach…um, Lucian? Yeah you're Lucian because you have the gold eyes." Touko now looking concerned and seemingly better scooted out from the sheets and made her way to the side of the bed in front of the Trio-ee. "Heh heh, your quite observant for a five year old, but don't worry I fell and slammed into an open door." He didn't think it was needed to tell her he was kicked. But apparently she is also a good fib-detector. "Don't lie, if you say I'm this "observant" word or whatever, than you should know that I can see your bruise I shaped like a boot or some kind of shoe. Someone kicked you in the tummy, you never ran into a door. That and, you aren't the kind of man who looks like he would let himself fall into a door." Damn, well that excuse flew out the window quickly. But before the man had a chance to utter another lie, Touko had slipped down the side of the bed and placed her hand on his stomach. The touch of her hand to his gut stung, but before pushed her off; a small glow filled the young girls eyes. Then the area under her hand started glowing, and something like a cool but warm wave of energy passed over him. Lucian though shocked, felt calm and serene as he felt the burning of his injury dull more and more.

Eventually the light died off and Touko removed her hand from his stomach, the bruise now gone like it was never there from the beginning, both he and Kurai stared at the now drowsy looking Touko. Snapping out of it, she shook her head, and ran around the bed to the other side and grabbed her hand bag from the nightstand beside the bed. Crawling up the side was difficult for her but she made her way to its peak. "What was that? And now what are you doing?" Kurai, now out of his wide-eyed trance, had a look of curiosity as Touko reached into the small bag and pulled out a pokéball. She tapped the button enlarging the capsule and clicked the button again, letting out a small red and brown pig-like creature. "Tepig!" the little swine cried out, releasing tiny embers from its nose before it trotted over to Touko.

"Hey Tepig, how are you girl?" Touko asked lifting the little pig up and into her arms, both laughing and giggling in each other's embrace. "Oooh, I've missed you since I put in your Pokéball that night, but I had to, to keep you safe. I really like it better when you're outside your Pokéball, because now I can see your smiling face!" She again lifted the piglet to the air and brought it in nuzzling the small pokemon. "Tep-pig." The pig snorted.

"Uh-oh, Touko, I'm sorry to say this but you must return your Tepig to its Pokéball l at once! Right now, it's not a good thing to have a pokémon in this building. It could get you in severe trouble." Lucian stood and pointed at the little piglet, both its happy face and Touko's falling. "B-but why Lucian, Tepig and I haven't seen each other in days! Why is it bad for me to have Tepig out? She did nothing wrong!" Touko was now holding Tepig close to her chest, turning slightly more and more away from Lucian. Sighing Lucian sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Touko, listen to me, if you're found with Tepig it will lead you into danger, and you and Tepig would be separated. You don't want that do you? Please, for now keep Tepig inside her Pokéball until we say it's clear or for when she needs to eat." He said, looking at her with a look that said 'I am serious as Hell when I say this!'.

Knowing she didn't have a chance to fight back, she apologized to her friend and returned the pokémon to its capsule. "Good, and thank you for well "healing" me, I'll have to ask you about that later but for now I have something to tell you." And with that, Simon had walked as if called for; finally everything can be set into place.

They'd been driving for nearly two days straight now, and they only stopped every six or so hours for a rest stop break. The three men could go on longer, but a five year olds bladder can only hold for so long. Yet finally, Touko caught sight of the shining blue strip of endless water from on top a hill side in the car. "Ah! I can see the ocean, were almost there now, right?" Her attempts at keeping the excitement in her failed miserably as she giggled hysterically looking out the window as the car came closer to the growing ocean. With their white hair really being wigs, much to Touko's dismay, Kurai and Lucian looked back to see her giddiness as she clutched her Tepig close with both excitement and anxiety, their blonde and brown hair swaying from the open windows. Simon in a car behind them had called them to see if they had the address and map out of the small town, Kurai once again for the thousandth time reassured him they had both on his cell phone.

The town was immensely small compared to cramped cities; it all seemed like farm land. When they drove further into the tiny community a little market area only about twelve buildings in length and two other sets of buildings wide. Eventually they made it into a small home suburb area, the little houses reminded Touko so much of her home she shared with her parents, but before unwanted feelings hit her, she pushed them back for later that day when she would find somewhere to be alone. Finally the cars pulled over in front of a house with a moving truck in the driveway bringing in furniture to fill the empty house, they needed to seem normal so a little furniture shopping had to be arranged, which was greatly loathed by anyone the Triad sent out to buy. Lucian opened the door for Touko and she scooted her way out from the seats and walked a few steps from the car. Kurai stayed with her as Simon and Lucian went to talk to the man in charge of the moving men.

"So, Touko, what do you think? I know and you know you'll be home schooled for a while, but it seems like a fair place to make friends with any children here your age. Are you excited?" Kurai asked this staring at the girl with a soft smile, 'A ninja with a heart that's one for the records.' Touko thought, she deemed them ninja's a while ago as she noticed they could dissolve into thin like ninja's, but she didn't want to say anything for fear of offense and angry glares. "Mhm. It seems really fun and maybe even a great place for adventuring a little. But why do I have to call you three my older brothers, can't just call you by names?" Her puzzled look made Kurai want to tackle her and hug her, he always had a fondness of wanting a sibling, and now he had one, kind of. Unlike Simon who seemed very emotionless, and not much of a brother type, most of the time, Kurai already felt close with Touko like she'd been meeting his long lost sibling he was meeting for the first time.

"Ahem, well we need to have some form of identity and familiarity here of each other, or people would suspect something is wrong. Do you understand? So from this day forward we are siblings if anyone asks, alright?" He bent down making eye contact with her, actually seeming intimidating. Suddenly as if out of nowhere there was a pitchy sound that them both cringe in pain.

"Hiiiii, Good afternoon!" Both turning their heads, they saw a small girl with sun colored hair and grass-green eyes, behind her two boys. One had Honchkrow black hair with glasses, and the other had brown hair slightly lighter than Touko's darker locks. The blonde girl seemed a little too energetic, but either way it brightened Touko's mood. "H-hi there, I'm Touko, and this is my older brother Kurai." She said stepping behind Kurai, a little frightened of the Cheshire grin on the girls face. Her clutch on Tepig just slightly increased and then softened as quickly as it came.

"OMIGOSH! Is that a Tepig? I've never seen one in person!" The little blonde girl was suddenly in Touko's personal bubble, thankfully the two boys, with difficulty though, pulled her away held her back. "Darn it, Belle, why do you always do that when you see a pokémon? Can't you see your making her uncomfortable?" The kid with the black screamed this in her ear like was going to be the last time she would hear it. Something told Touko he not only had done this before many other times, but he would be doing it as long as he knew her.

"Uuuh… S-sorry about my friends, they're kind of always doing this." The kid with the brown hair, who was originally helping hold the blonde back, had stepped forward scratching the back of his head to apologize for them. "They've always been like this, ha ha. Anyway my name is Black, the rude four-eyes with the black hair is Cheren, and the girl with the blonde hair is Belle." He explained pointing at each kid to show which is which.

"Hey! Who are you calling 'Four-eyes'?" Cheren exclaimed. But he was brushed off by Black as he went on. "Anyway, we heard we were getting new neighbors with a kid our age coming in too. So we thought 'Why not we try to make friends with this guy/girl!' So I don't know if you want to, do you want to play with us?" Black gestured he was serious by lending out his hand. Touko, not really sure what to do, looked at Kurai with eyes pleading to let her go play. As if he was reading her mind, he nodded with a small smile to encourage her more. Smiling in happiness, Touko took Black's hand and shook it, agreeing to play with him and his friends. They ran off towards one of the houses to play with some toys out in the front of its yard.

"Well seems she's already starting to make friends." Lucian smiled slyly. "Great, now I have to deal with more screaming kids? I think they're ok to have around sometimes, but living with them is hard enough." Simon complained, rubbing his head with a now sickly face. Though his black hair covered most his face anyway.

"Oh, stop complaining, you agreed to this too, like Kurai and I both did. In any case, Simon you will be her educator for home schooling, you are more qualified as an educator anyway out of both of us. And I will start her on her training to be like us, you two and I have both seen what she can do in the past week. Though when she is completed with her training it will be her decision whether to join us when the plans commence in the future." Lucian said, eyeing the girl with something that looked like regret or sadness.

"But didn't Master Ghetsis explain that we are not to reveal anything to her of our organization? We can her train as one of us, but she can never join because she would be a hinder in the operations. Maybe we should tell her what she might be getting into if agrees to train. No, we have to it Lucian, we must let her know that we are criminals and we work for an organization that may separate us from one another in the far off future." Kurai explained facing his leader with eyes that screamed to want to let the truth out.

"Fine. But should this change any of our plans IT'S ON YOU." He threatened his whisper raspy and menacing at the last part for Kurai's ears only. "Touko! Come here for a moment, I need to discuss something with you!" Getting she excused herself for a moment from her play mates and made her way over. "What is it Lucian?" Her face showing all signs of curiosity.

Taking a breath and exhaling, he bent on one knee and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, Simon, Kurai, and I-"he was cut off by Touko finishing his sentence. "Are bad guys? I'm sorry for interrupting, but I've kind of known since I heard you three talking outside my door that night after you asked me if I would move here with you. So don't worry, you guys saved me, so you all can't be that bad, and I won't run away unless you give me a good reason." Her knowledge was scary enough, the fact that she was still smiling in front of the three ninja's, frightened them. "So is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Her voice snapping them to attention.

"Uuuh, no." Lucian coughed a little, clearing his throat. "I need to tell you that if you decide to train under the three of us, there may come a time when you might have to defy us, no matter what you think of Kurai, Simon, or me. We are like beings of shadows, we aren't easily detected. That is why our Master hired us, and he may be why we could end up against one another when you are older. But, knowing this, will you join us to be a family, at least to the eyes of the ignorant. Meaning will you lie with us?" His grip tightening around her shoulders slightly, indicating she should think before she opened her mouth.

"Lucian, you and these two saved my life. So I will follow what you think is needed, until this so called 'time' comes to make us fight each other. Until then we are a family!" Smiling, she held her out to make it a deal. "Ok then it is a deal, training will begin tomorrow though so you must be back here for a well needed nights rest." Scurrying off, Touko had a smile brighter than the sun. She knew full well a time in her life, where conflict will try to overcome her, but until then she would live normally. Along with getting some new, much wanted and needed friends, she fully believed she would love living in Nuvema Town.

"Well now that that's over with. Satisfied Kurai?" Lucian said annoyed standing up, brushing grass and dirt off his pants. "I am, and now let's see, if you will be training her in our ways and many others, and Simon will be in charge of her educational needs. What at am I to do?" Kurai asked placing a finger on his lip, mulling over what he would be doing. Smirking and taking a look at the grinning Simon, they both chimed in unison, "Isn't it obvious? You're the maid of the house, or should we say 'Mama, Kurai'!" They both chuckled or snickered ecstatically, trying to contain their enjoyment of the stone frozen Kurai.

"WHHHAAAAT?" Kurai shouted, as his newly called 'Brothers' laughed away. Ugh, Brotherhood.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, first part done with, now onto the real chapters! I read the reviews I've seen so far and I'm, how does it go… oh yeah, Tickled pink with happiness! I'm so grateful to the comments and advice I was given, I promise to try my hardest to Update and post as fast as I can. In any case these chapters take place at least eight years later, so their all grown up a lot more now. And also please don't flame me, I know I need criticism but please no pure hostility! ; The song I'm using in this chapter, and later ones, is awesome, but the anime it came from, Higurashi no naku koro, horrifies me. But if you look up the lyrics (in whatever language you speak) it totally fits Touko's situation of life!

I WILL have the title of the song at the end of the chapter so you can look it up on YouTube or something, if not let me know so I can put it up, I'm spacey and forgetful sometimes!

In any case enjoy and review please, I need the feedback!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

*plus to those who believe or think I gave Touko her powers in tribute to other characters from the Pokespe. I can't really say, I always wanted her to have these abilities and more* ENJOY!

Chapter One

Standing before Touko was a woman like no other. She was gorgeous; her beauty rivaled that of a Milotic or the great goddess Aphrodite (Venus). Touko, in all these years she knew this woman, never once found out her name. She came by only when Simon, Lucian, and Kurai were out on missions, to give Touko her classes that were needed for the time. There was another woman that came by when the major of education split, but all in all, Touko was getting the education her brother's wanted her to get.

The woman stood in front of Touko, writing down equations for the session of Trigonometry, getting ready for the lesson. Her shoulder length blonde hair, that molded the shape of her face perfectly, made her even more goddess-like the way it shined like the sun. While Touko thought this she wondered what it would be like if, her so called tutor, smiled. 'It'd probably set the world into eternal peace.' She thought about a little longer before she was snapped to attention by her tutor.

"Today we'll be finishing your classes on Trigonometry, Chemistry, Geography, Literature, and World History. Thus, passing you onto a high school junior education level. Are you ready Touko?" The goddess asked, pointing to the marker board, revealing the equations. Touko mentally snickered at what the woman said. 'Looks like Simon forgot to tell her I graduated from a sophomore level before him and the guys left, three weeks ago. Ah well, what's the harm in a little reviewing?' Touko grabbed her pencil and scribbled down everything, solved the equations, and handed her tutor the paper.

Touko never completely got mathematics or its branched subjects, but it's a necessary thing to know in society, as Simon always put it. The other classes flew by as well, some just as fast as Trig. By the end of Touko's lesson's it was one- o'clock, still some time before Belle, Black, and Cheren got out of public school. As her tutor was packing all things school-wise, getting ready to leave because the Triad was coming back from their latest mission today, Touko excused herself and left the house. Lucian had told Touko to never even have Tepig's pokéball in the open when the tutor was around because she came from the same building where Touko was medically treated all those years to go. So no Tepig when the tutor came, but any other time and she didn't have to give a damn.

As she made sure she was a good distance from the house she released Tepig, letting the pig stretch its legs and puff out a few embers before hopping onto Touko's shoulder. "Ok girl, how about we head to Professor Juniper's lab to help out with the pokémon? She says she's been busy and could use a hand." She gestured stroking her pokémon's head as it let a few squeals in approval Touko heard as, 'Ooh, yay! I can play fight with Rufflet; it's been a while since we did that. Black's been leaving him there with Ms. Juniper since that 'Spring Break' thing ended.' Tepig said rubbing against Touko's cheek.

"I know, and hey that tickles, c'mon I'll race you to the lab!" Touko yelled, setting Tepig down, and running in place, warming up. The determination in her eye's burned with passion; she was pumped to race her little friend. 'Alright, loser treats the winner to a meal from the restaurant in the market place!' Cried the tiny swine.

"Either way, it'd still be my money wouldn't it? Ok on three. One… two… THREE GO!" Touko screamed both pokémon and human running into the woods. As they ran they saw all the beauty and pokémon the forest had to offer, they passed a small pond with Swanna and Ducklet swimming around, Patrat, Deerling, and there evolutionized parents. Finally they were making their way up the hill, they were neck and neck, but sadly Tepig was the one who was victorious.

Panting and resting her hands on her knees, Touko cursed in her head for losing, again, to Tepig. This has happened every time they've raced to the lab. Collecting herself and catching her breath; Touko picked up her friend and opened the door to the air conditioned lab. 'Oh, thank Arceus! Cool air, I can breathe!' She mentally cheered. Looking around she noticed she didn't see Prof. Juniper waiting for her in front of the reception desk, so she went towards the back, to the lab. "Professor, you here?" She yelled, slipping her head around a corner.

"Yes, I'm here, Touko is that you dear?" Prof. answered, Touko always rolled her eyes when Juniper called her "Dear", it was their own little joke they made up long ago. "Hey! How are you doing Professor? Pokémon research stressing you out?" Touko asked as she walked in to see a Patrat running on a treadmill with a few wires attached to its head and body. "No, not really. I've just been studying the physical endurance and muscular strength of Patrat." She said, tuning down and stopping the machine. The Patrat, still seeming energized, was returned to its pokéball for some rest anyway.

"Ah, so while you run this experiment with several different Patrat, you want me to take care of the other pokémon here at the lab for a while?" Touko explained as she had already begun putting a small apron on to get started. "Pretty please?" Juniper said, rubbing one of her temples with a smile. 'Looks like she was working through the night again. It makes me worry when that happens. I'll need to try to convince her to rest for a while. Before I leave to meet up with Black and everyone else at the middle school.' Touko thought, giving out an exasperated sigh.

Walking around the lab and opening a few drawers and cabinets, Touko had taken out some bags of feed and a few other things to help her take care of the pokémon. "Okay, let's go Tepig, chores first play later." She said this when swinging a bag of feed over her shoulder and grabbing the door knob to the "Back Yard" of the lab. The back area was not large but it really wasn't tiny either, only about four-hundred or five-hindered acres. "HHEEEYYYY! It's me Touko, lunch time everyone!" With that creatures of many different shapes and sizes came from all angles, wanting some pokéfood. 'TOUKO!' They hollered running and crowding the girl.

Not too many pokémon lived at this lab because a new set of pokédex holders had yet to be chosen. Since, what is recently known as the fifth generation of pokémon, a new set of holders needed to be found for the fifth gen. pokédex. Only since a certain incident in a region far away, where pokémon known as the deities of Time and Space were part of an illegal organizations plan, the age to become a trainer was lengthened. So instead of being ten years old to become a trainer, you had wait until you were thirteen. By that happening an extra three years was forcibly added to the Pokémon Research Corporation laws, making pokémon professors put any research they needed at that time, which required a pokédex holder, on hold for three years.

So no holders to collect pokémon, not a lot of pokémon at the lab. Touko never really paid attention to it, but in recent month's professor Juniper has been locking up the lab and shutting herself in there for Arceus-knows-what! After feeding the pokémon, she noticed Tepig and particular little eaglet weren't around and assumed the obvious. They were play battling again somewhere on the property and Touko needed to find them soon. 'Let's see, it was a fifteen minute sprint from my house to the lab and feeding the pokémon was at least twenty minutes. From here to the school, walking, it should be about an hour and a half, with a time space of another fifteen minutes in between looking for those two. If I don't find them before then I'll leave them here and come back later.'

Touko thought this but started suddenly face palming at her actions with the math she just did in her head, mentally cursing at Simon for practically programming such habits into her head. 'Take this, Rollout!' Touko hearing this, immediately followed the sound to a small open area surrounded by shrubs and some seedling berry trees. There she saw Tepig and Rufflet play battling as always when they first make eye contact. They'd been like this since Black first got Rufflet from an uncle of his when he was nine years old. First time they locked eyes they were destined rivals, and in turn it made Black and Touko rivals in a way themselves. Suddenly snapping her attention to the battle again, Touko saw Rufflet glowing a silver-ish color as he flew high into the air, and then dive-bomb towards Tepig. Unfortunately for the little bird, he lost control before he hit Tepig and slammed into a tree.

"Ah, Rufflet!" Scrambling over to the little eagle, Touko was happy to see him get up before she skidded on her knees and picked him up, checking for any bruises. "Oh man, you ok Rufflet that looked like it hurt." She said placing him down. 'Well DUH, it looked like it hurt, because it DID! Ugh, whatever sorry for worrying you and Tepig. Um… would you heal me? I just know Black is going to worry if I have a bruise on me, even though he'd be proud I was training. Please Touko?'

The google eyes he was giving her always made her melt, she loved that about Rufflet. He could make her mad as much as he wanted but when he showed her the eyes and rubbed his head on her legs; she would give in and forgive him. Yet sadly this only worked with Rufflet because only he could pull it off, well, him and Tepig. Letting out a small giggle and out stretching her hand, Touko's eyes glowed and Rufflets' bruised head glowed as well and his injury disappeared to nowhere land! Sighing with a relieved smile she said, "Well now that you're okay, come on, Black and everyone else should be getting out of school in an hour so. We better hurry or we'll be late to meet up with them."

Heading back into to the lab, Touko had hung up her apron and was about to walk out when Juniper called for her. "Yes Professor? You need something?" Touko asked while titling her head to the side, Rufflet on her left shoulder doing the same. "Yes, as you know, out of your friends birthdays Blacks lands the closest in July, correct?" She said with a wicked smile. Intimidated Touko nodded, scared of what would happen next.

"Well, what do you think they would say if I were to give them a starter pokémon, consisting of Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott, for them to travel with? And what else do you think they would say to travel with a pokédex in their possession?" Juniper asked grinning ear to ear when Touko processed what she was saying. "Professor, you're actually thinking of-" Juniper nodded. "Then you want Belle and the others to…" another nod, "Professor they would be honored! They would love to go on a journey to complete the pokédex! But why are you asking me?"

"Because, Touko, I also want you to go on this journey with them." Touko's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at what the professor just said. "Also, you're the only one who can keep a secret long enough until its due time. Now I'm saving this surprise until they graduate from school in two weeks, can I trust you to hold onto this secret until I deliver the pokémon to them?" All Touko could do was nod for she was lost for words. Her friends always wanted to travel and so did she, now they were being given the opportunity, Touko was flabbergasted! "Then it's settled, all that needs to happen now is for you to get your three older brothers permission, I already have the other children's parent permission."

Now that was only going to be difficult for Kurai, considering he was pretty much the doting mother in their family. Lucian would be a little rough around the edges at first but he knew her dreams and would say yes. While as for Simon, he'd pack her a bag in a heartbeat and kick her out before she would have a chance to blink, though she knew he would miss her. She agreed nodding her head so hard it might have been thrown off her shoulders, with a wave goodbye Touko bounded out the front doors. But then one little saying popped into her head, a saying she had always wished to not come true.

'There may come a time when you might have to defy us…'

It was those words, those oh-so-true words, which brought Touko to her knees. Every time she repeated them in her mind, Touko felt the weight of her parent's death again, cold, dark, and heavy, like the ocean. She had noticed since her eleventh birthday that her brothers seemed to be doing things for work more frequently. Touko, somehow, felt even more alone than when she was an orphan, and she loathed it. Her chest was so tight, like it would convulse on its own any second, and Tepig knew exactly what Touko was thinking at that moment. Rufflet moving aside for Tepig, the small pig rubbed her head on her friends leg, between sobs she tried to say things to make Touko cheer up.

'I feel the same way Touko, I'm going to miss Simon, and Lucian, and Kurai too, just like we both still miss Mama and Papa. But you know, no matter what, we're always going to be a family, even if we split up. So please, Touko, don't cry, if you start to cry then so will-' Tepig did not finish because she could no longer hold her tears, same with Touko. Picking up and clutching the small swine they cried and sobbed until one little thing disturbed their 'Sad girl's' moment. 'Would you give it a rest already?' Rufflet, now screaming at them, pecked their heads, waking them up from their sad flashbacks.

"OUCH! Rufflet, what was that for?" Touko, now glaring with a few stray tears in her eyes, opened her eyes to a giggling bird. 'Ha ha ha! There my rowdy friends, I knew they were there somewhere beneath that mournful depression. Now how about a smile, huh?" Baffled it took both Touko and Tepig a bit to process what he meant, when they did, they smiled. He was right; they should not let themselves get anxious with the future or caught up in the past, the old 'QUE SERA SERA'!

Giggling, Touko picked up the small bird and slightly tossed him in the air, her and Tepig thanking him as she did so. "Well time to get going! Can't make Cheren wait or he'll explode and Belle will just get worried!" Taking a print to make up for lost time, they made their way to the school, and because this was just the start of a great adventure!

"Aaaah, that was some awesome coffee the waitress brought us, I feel all energized now, don't you think Touko?" Said a very hyper looking Belle, running ahead of her three friends and twirling on the road. Touko only nodded her head as she smiled at all her old childhood friends. "OK! Time to go home, bye Black, bye Touko, see you tomorrow!" With that Belle and Cheren went in the directions of their houses while Touko and Black kept walking straight. They walked in silence for a bit before Black broke it, staring at the, just now, setting sun.

"I just realized that, after my birthday, it will have been eight years since the four of us met. Can you believe it's been that long Touko?" Black asked stretching his arms with Rufflet fluttering right next to him. "I know, it really hard to believe time has passed so quickly but we all still remember meeting the day I moved here, that summer. She squeezed Tepig in her arms when she scooped the little pig up. "Yeah, I know right? And in any case, when are you going to evolve Tepig? Isn't she like, level thirty now, or around there?" He asked pointing a single finger at Tepig.

"Mmm, yeah, but if she evolves she won't be able to sit on my shoulder anymore! But you are right, we've both been thinking as to when she should evolve, because believe me, she REALLY wants to evolve." Touko set Tepig down as turned to Black. "Well this is me; I'll see you tomorrow for battle practice? Rufflet needs to practice that Sky Attack he learned today." She said putting her hand out in for a shake. Taking her hand, Black said, "Deal." Then he made his way down the opposite path towards his home, Rufflet flying right behind him. Walking home, Touko knew was going to be challenge, explaining her opportunity to travel given by Professor Juniper was another.

When she walked into the house however, all she saw were three lazy lugs of flesh, clothed in black and white wigs, sleeping on the big couch, love seat, and chair in her living room. 'These three…' she thought. "Ugh, whatever!", taking off her shoes, she tiptoed over the hardwood floors, and examined her brothers sleeping faces to make sure they were really out of it, they've pretended before to test her on some skills. She made her way towards who she thought was Lucian, on the love seat to the left of the room, and the piece of furniture closest to the door. Seeing his head slipping over the arm of the tiny couch made her giggle softly at his child-like pose.

One hand on his stomach, the other hanging over the side, like his head on the arm of the small couch, and his wig on the ground beneath his head. His brown bangs were hanging off his face. Slowly she made her way towards the chair where she believed it was Kurai sitting back in it.

His head was slumped to his left and his arms were resting on each arm of the chair. His wig was a little lose and looked like it was half-heartedly attempted to be taken off and his black head band was hanging over his right eye. Finally she motioned on to Simon stretched out on the larger couch at the side of the room farthest from the front door. Simon's black-ish blue hair was sticking out of his white wig, covering his eyelids. Being very stealthy, Touko brushed his hair out of the way, revealing his flickering eyelids. He was dreaming. Sighing with a small smile playing on her face, she went to the kitchen to make dinner for her three ninja-like brothers.

The three men woke up the smell of meat, vegetables, mashed potatoes, and the sound of an alarm, indicating something was ready. Each groggily getting up and stretching, they slowly moved their heads, turning their gazes into the kitchen to see their little sister opening the oven and pulling out a tray of rolls. She was humming, something she did whenever she cooked, which was a rare case in itself. 'Well something good must have happened if she's cooking.' They thought in unison, as they made their way into the kitchen. Touko had just finished setting the table when she saw them walking in to wash their hands and sit down.

Pulling their face masks down off their faces, they sat, as Kurai was the first to ask on all their behalf. "So I'm guessing you didn't just make this dinner to celebrate us coming home? You need to tell us about something?" Nodding, Touko set the plate of rolls down and sat at her chair at the end of the table across from Lucian. "Professor Juniper told me today that she is releasing the pokédex research investigation into action." She swallowed hard as she noticed her brother's attention snapping to her, "And… along with Black, Belle, and Cheren, she wants me to go on this journey with them. All she needs is your permission." The air felt so thick and heavy, Touko nearly thought she could grab a handful of it.

"…" No answer from any of them, this was not a good sign. Finally Simon broke the silence, his voice filled with spite. "Give us one good reason why we should let you travel." He spat it out like it was poison. Her voice growing stern, Touko said, "You and I know full well why, to find Hunter Jay and bring her to justice. Also, I HAVE noticed these past two years, since I was eleven, that your job has been increasing its work load on you three." Their jaws dropped at this, but she still stared them down.

"Face it, that time Lucian talked about when we moved here, where I might have to fight against you guys no matter how much I'll hate to, is coming. I'm fourteen now brother's, I have to do this, I need to find my own person by traveling. So, please." She was bowing her head now, her eyes were burning with frustration, she was almost certain they would say no when, "Alright." Slipped through their lips. Touko's head shot up quickly, her face playing with curiosity as she tried to make sense of what they just said. "R-really…?" They nodded, hesitantly, but they still nodded.

Smiling and taking in air for the time since the conversation, Touko squealed. "Thank you, you guys! I promise I'll do my best and I'll do my best to keep safe!" All three of her brothers smiled gently at their cute sisters' childness, but a feeling of regret still stood in the backs of their minds. "Well, anyway, let's eat! I didn't cook all of this food for nothing." Happily agreeing with her, they all dug in to their plates. "Oh, and Simon, you forgot to tell the tutor I had already graduated from a sophomore high school level. Along with that, you didn't her my classes for my next sessions." Several curse words flew out of Simon's mouth as he slapped his forehead, remembering he forgot about something, the others just laughed.

After dinner, while cleaning the table, Touko saw Lucian come in; he was in a pair of sweat pants and a white tank-top. "Touko?" He asked, grabbing her attention once again. "Hmm? Yeah what?" She said, putting the green beans inside the fridge, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind. "Are you sure you want travel? I can't tell you much, but I can tell you this; something big is about to happen in Unova, and it may not be good for you. I do not want to see my little sister, see you, in pain. So, are you absolutely positive on your decision?" He held her a little tighter, she could feel him shaking.

"If there is one thing you, Kurai, and Simon have taught me it's to think of my actions and what do to carry them out. As my training has taught me. Two weeks from now I'll be heading off to travel with Tepig. Allowing you guys to work at a full time pace, without having to rush on anything to get home and see me. Though I am sad I won't be able to see you three as much." She turned and buried her face in his chest as she hugged him back tightly, fighting back tears again.

He hugged her back, tighter now, too. "I love you Touko, my sweet little sister. I love you so much. Be cautious but have fun traveling. We'll begin the final stages of your training tomorrow, after all these long years. Kurai and Simon will be helping as well." He parted from her and walked out of the kitchen, giving her small wave and a good night. "Night. Love you too." She whispered to herself.

Crawling into her bed with Tepig, Touko felt exhausted, so many emotions and thoughts in one day. She could feel the weight of the day crashing on her head like the hot summer sun earlier that day. Then Tepig snorted trying to get her attention. "Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired. What about you? How are you feeling about this whole predicament?" She stared at the tiny pig as it just shrugged. "To be honest I am nervous, but I know we'll be okay traveling. I'm just anxious to see which pokémon you'll choose to travel with us. I want to see my future friends soon!" Touko giggled at this, she wondered the same thing, who would end up traveling with her and Tepig?

"Hey, Touko?" She looked at her friend, eyeing her with curiosity, as they lied down in the bed. "Hmm?" Touko asked. "Would you sing that lullaby you made up a long time ago? You haven't sung it lately, and I always love to hear you sing." Tepig, now nuzzling close to her human friend, closed her eyes and waited. "Okay, but I can't sing this song forever you know. Here goes." Touko breathed in and out steadying herself, if her brothers heard- who was she kidding, they slept like the dead! Finally she began.

"Anata Wa Ima Doko De

Nani Wo Shite Imasu Ka?

Kono Sora No Tsuzuku

Basho Ni Imasu Ka?

Ima Made Watashi No

Kokoro Wo Umete Ita Mono

Ushinatte Hajimete Kizuita.

Konna Ni Mo Watashi Wo

Sasaete Kurete Ita Koto

Konna Ni Mo Egao Wo

Kureteita Koto.

Ushinatte Shimatta Daishou

Wa Totetsumonaku Ooki Sugite.

Torimodosou To Hisshi

Ni Te Wo Nobashite

Mogaku Keredo.

Maru De Kaze No You Ni

Surinukete Todokisou

De Todokanai.

Kodoku To Zetsubou Ni

Mune Wo Shimetsukerare.

Kokoro Ga Kowaresou Ni

Naru Keredo.

Omoide Ni Nokoru

Anata No Egao Ga

Watashi Wo Itsumo

Hagemashite Kureru.

She then hummed the rhythm of the middle of the song. She could feel her eyes droop, the same with Tepig who seemed to be half asleep. Touko's memories flashed to those times of her darkest days and then to the turning point for the better. When she met the three men who would become her new family. She smiled a smile so innocent, remembering how they pulled her out of the deepest hole she had ever been in. She started the next set of lyrics, in the language her parents had taught her before their passing.

Mou Ichido Ano Koro Ni Modorou

Kondo Wa Kitto Daijoubu.

Itsumo Soba De Waratteiyou

Anata No Sugu Soba De.

Anata Wa Ima Doko De

Nani Wo Shite Imasu Ka?

Kono Sora No Tsuzuku

Basho Ni Imasu Ka?

Itsumo You Ni Egao

De Ite Kuremasu Ka?

Ima Wa Tada Sore Wo

Negai Tsuzukeru.

She hummed the ending rhythm, slowly do to sleep, and then let her eyelids fall like her consciousness. The last thing to go through her mind was her yearning to know if her mother and father were smiling for her, like they always did before. Along with that, she wished nothing more than for her brothers to be safe in their work. If you were to put her weakness or flaw as one little saying it would be, she is such a myrtar. (Mar-tahr)

Well that's it for this chapter! Any hoot, the song from the anime is called "Dear You". IDK why there are said different version's, but as long as it says "By Yuduki/ Yuzuki" you're golden. Anyway, sorry about the Updates date, I had a bit of writer's block! Please review, and no flaming! I'll Update as soon as I can!

P.S. In the next chap. Touko is going to bad mouth Ghetsis big time when they meet in Accumula Town! But you'll just have to wait and see! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Woo! Chapter Two (or three), I can't believe I've gotten this far! Ok, so Touko's team is going to be based off my dream Unova Team, as you'll see it start later in the story. I also want to say: "Screw the WORLD and its sad disease of WRITES BLOCK! But luckily Pocky brought my ideas to life again!"

Anyway, Touko and everyone finally leave Nuvema Town in this chappy. I hope you like it and enjoy it! I always hate to do this but, I don't own pokémon. Sadly… well onto the story! Please review if I need to work on something, I need more than just "Love it!" comments! (Though I do love those "Love it!" comments anyway) 3

Touko: "Oh, the authoress is such a worry-wart, she's always so worried people won't like her story. So fellow Brotherhood fans, please, try to make her see she's not that bad a writer. And please enjoy!"

Authoress: "Touko-Chan, I told you not say anything! Please let me suffer in silence I hate being pitied! And Cheren, Belle stop looking at me like I'm stupid! Oh no, not you too Black!"

Triad: "They're right you know Author, you're a worry-wart and you need to see you're not that bad, so write!"

Authoress: "Whaaa! Where'd you three come from? All of you get back in my head so the story can play!"

All: "MAKE US!"

Authoress: "Get in!" *Shoves everyone back in* "Phew, anyway, Enjoy and review Brotherhood fans!"

* * *

><p><em>It was time, everything was about to fall into place. The pieces had been set on their respective marks, and this game between Black and White would fall into play. Of course, there is the middle in which these unsuspecting sides will meet in the Grey. Now on to the story where these two opposing sides will clash and mix for the fate of world around them.<em>

"Touko, your time has come. Your training has now come to its end; all you need to do now is summon forth a weapon, an item to truly show the mastership of your abilities. Are you ready?" The man with the piercing gold eyes stared down the young girl. Looking up, Touko sternly looked at the man who normally would be a sibling to her, but now this was the time to see this man as her Master, along with the other two men beside him. Only nodding, she stood, her black uniform matching that of the three humans in front of her. Her brown curls sat in the usual high pony-tail, her ceruleans being the only part of her face, not covered up, to show her emotions. Determination, anxiety, and joy, plus much more swam in her eyes.

Understanding, Lucian began to explain to her what she must do. "Let us begin, focus all your knowledge, your powers, and your own being, into the core of your spirit. Let it flow, and yet hold it still, so it may take shape and a power of its own." Touko took position, feeling all the energy that made her abilities, and centered them. Slowly, the world around her began to shut down, she could not hear nor feel the world her body was in, her vision the last thing to leave her.

"I can't believe she's made it this far. Lucian, when do you think she will come out?" Kurai, concern now filling his voice, walked up to his leader, as he stared at the, now, young woman in front of him. "I am not sure, but remember, it took each of us at least three days to find our weapon and the element it controls. It may take her much longer than what it did for us." Lucian spoke with blankness in his tone as he still stared intensely at Touko. Simon took a few cautious steps forward, knowing a situation like this needed sheer silence. "Yes, but you forget, our abilities were weaker elements. You who guides lighting, Lucian, with your weapons, a pair of daggers. Kurai, you push and pull water, and also bring forth rain with a type of staff. Then there is I who can create the most destructive of inferno from a single spark, with my weapon being either one or a pair of whip's." Simon whispered as if talking any louder would unsettle something inside the room.

There they waited inside the room, the basement below the house, waiting to see their pupils destined weapon. Though there was one weapon they truly did not want her to claim. _'Please, good Arceus do not hand her that dreaded fate. We do not want that of our precious sister_.'

It was quiet, and dark, much like the basement but more eerily, somehow. She knew she was in the boundaries of her mind, trying to study the flow of the unseeable energy around her. _'So this is the inner mind my brothers have told me about. They were right when they said the silence here could drive you to insanity, though it's different for each person_.' Touko felt like she was floating, but at the same time her feet were planted firm where they stood. Then a small sound was heard from a distance, a laugh of some sort… a child's and a pokémon's laugh. Soon an image came into view, a young blue eyed girl running with a small black and red foxlike creature behind her.

_'C'mon Zozo, hurry up! It's dinner time and Mama's made beef stew, yours and my favorite_!' Said the familiar child. _'I'm running as fast as my legs can carry me! Don't push me human!_' The small fox beckoned. The girl slowed and her face into view, her curls were down to her shoulders at the time. Her eyes always seeming to find the most interesting things in the bleakest objects. _'Aw, why do you have to call me 'Human'? You know you can call me Touko, were friends aren't we?_' The young, five year old Touko, asked.

_'Hmph, not if you keep calling me 'Zozo'. I am Zorua, a proud descendant of the fox illusionists and-'_

_'Yeah yeah, illusion fox, blah blah, I am all powerful because I can warp the view around you and yada yada yada. Mama and Papa have already told me this stuff, now come on; you need to take your medicine too for that boo-boo on your cheek. I really don't want it to scar_.' Touko ignored Zorua as it went on to rant how a scar is a great thing to show off for a future mate.

_'This is… my memory… my memory of the day my life changed, forever. It's a trial, a trial to see if really am worthy to summon up a weapon. Haah, out of all my life events, my sub-conscious had to pick this… great now I'm crying. I know what's going to happen next._' And what she said came true, as if out of nowhere, men in black and dark grey hunting vests broke through the windows and doors. Hunter Jay's henchmen. The younger Touko screamed, terrified of the strange men barging into her home. Her mother held her close as her father wrapped his arms around the two.

"_Finally, we've found you_!" A man said. "_We have been looking for the target for nearly a month! Hand over the Zorua_." He finished. "_No, we know who you are_!" It was Touko's father. "_You are the henchmen of Pokémon Hunter Jay; you steal and separate people from their pokémon to make a profit off them like they were simple merchandise! We will not let you lay a finger on this creature_!" He exclaimed as he waved a hand through the air, glaring at the men surrounding the family in their kitchen.

Touko stared at her father in awe and fear; she clutched Zorua a little closer to her chest. Then the voice of woman broke into the air. It was solid, commanding, and frightening. "_Then for not cooperating in handing us that Zorua, you will face punishment_." She had her silver hair in a short cut, she wore a type of cloak over a red body covering, and lastly she had an odd machine on her left wrist.

"_So you're Hunter Jay_." Touko's mother stated as the grip on her daughter tightened. '_Mama_' The older Touko thought, she continued to watch as her greatest nightmare unfolded before her again like a movie. "_I am. Now men, retrieve the Zorua and take care of these witnesses_!" With that the men grabbed Touko's father and swung him in one direction only to be forced to the ground soon after. The same with her mother, Touko was pried out of her hands as they both struggled to get close to one another again.

Her mother's hair was violently pulled while she was forced on her stomach. Touko stood there in pure terror with Zorua in her arms, shaking. Then she remembered, she had Tepig in her pocket! Not wasting a second she reached and pulled out the pokéball and let out the little piglet. Seeing the situation Tepig grew angry quickly and snorted out embers, ready to burn all the men, and Jay, to a crisp. "_S-stay back or Tepig will burn you! Now let go of my parents and go away, you can't take Zorua away either, he's my friend!_" The young Touko, now standing in a corner between the counter and a wall, turned and hid Zorua behind her tiny body.

"_Ha, you honestly think a swine like this could do anything? Ariados, show this insolent child she doesn't know who she's up against_!" With a flick of the wrist a huge spider came out and shouted its name, signaling it was going to attack. But Touko's father intervened, "_No_," without using his hands he slipped out his own pokémon's pokéball. An Audino slammed into the spider, hurtling it into Jay and through the wall of the kitchen. In the commotion both of Touko's parents slipped out from the henchmen's grasps and in front of their child. Her mother released her Stoutland, preparing to call an attack when necessary.

Both her parents shot a glance at Touko, and yelled, "_Touko run! Get into the woods and find shelter, hide! Don't look back_!" She shook her head and tried to argue, but her mother cut her off and ordered her to flee. While doing so she ripped off grey colored stone off of a charm bracelet she had on and her father pulled a chain off from his neck. Skillfully slipping the stone charm on the chain, despite their hands rapidly shaking, Touko's parents whipped the chain around her neck and forced her out the door with Zorua and Tepig.

Realizing there was no choice the young girl ran into the woods.

For what felt like an entire day was really barely an hour since Touko had started running. Tepig was hot on her heels, and Zorua had remained in her arms the whole sprint into the woods. There were a few close calls with nearly running into some henchmen, but that was taken care of. But Touko knew she couldn't run forever, she had to get back to her parents and soon. Suddenly the older Touko did not feel like she watching herself anymore, no she was her younger self! She felt the tears sliding down her face, the sweat on her back, and the heaviness in her lungs.

Touko, still not fully understanding exactly how she was in her younger body, set Zorua to the ground. _'What are you doing? Were supposed to be running away not stopping, c'mon Touko we need to get away from here! That woman is the one who beat me and gave this scratch, she terrifies me, and we need to run_!' He was pawing at her knees, desperate to get her attention. "_Zorua_." She said. "_Listen, I can't go any further. I have to get back to my parents, Tepig and I need to get back to our family! You need to run now, as far as you can okay? Run!"_

The small fox took a few steps forward and stared at Touko with sadness and fear. _'N-no. I can't leave you Touko; you're my friend and I cannot leave you behind! Your mama and papa are fine, I know it, we got to go c'mon!'_

"_No Zorua! That lady is after you and you need to get as far away as possible, Tepig and will just slow you down. I'll go back and distract her while you get away. Do not argue with me, I've loved the time we've spent together this week, I wanted to be friends, but we have to separate here and now! GO!"_ Frustrated Touko ran to a bush and broke off a branch, swinging at the fox's feet to make it back away. Slowly but surely, not allowing him to fight back, and with Tepig's help too, Zorua to run into the bushes tears swelling in his eyes and Touko's. Finally he did.

"_And don't even think about coming back you hear_!" She yelled, she felt everything again, and it broke her heart in two. Clutching her new necklace for hope, she scooped up her pig friend and bolted for her home. Not realizing she would arrive just a few moments too short. The older part of suddenly became forced out of her and the rest sped by like it was fast forwarded. The run back home, her seeing her house in ruins with gaping holes leading outside like doors, and then it went to normal at one very heart stopping scene.

"_Tch, you stupid fools; you didn't know when to give up. You're pathetic, once I'm done with you I'm going to search for that little bitch daughter of yours. Once I find her it'll be so fun to her wail at the sight of her own blood_!" Jay pulled out a gun from a strap on her right leg and pointed towards the two. Touko's parents were battered and frightened. Her mother's right leg was broken and her clothes were shredded, bruises covered her body. Much like her mother, her father had bruises everywhere, clothes torn, but no broken bones, he was holding his wife close to his person, both having tears fall uncontrollably off their faces.

"_Any last words_?" The maniacal smirking Hunter asked, enjoying the horror in the couple's eyes. Taking in a breath they both said in unison, "_Goodbye Touko, we love you. Please take care of Tepig and our gift to you to remember us by_." Tears bursting from both the older and younger Touko's eyes, each held their hands out to their beloved parents, feeling as if they could reach out and grab them from the danger before them. But only two sharp bangs could be heard, the spilling of blood on hardwood floors, and two bodies, resting in each other's arms, plopping to ground.

Suddenly the weight of that ocean pressure once again crushed the older Touko's heart. The images of her past left her eyes but stayed in her mind. _'Why? Why? Why? WHY? Why did it have to be these memories? Arceus, why have you done this to me?_' She felt so small and helpless, though she (or really her soul) was floating in the darkness of her mind, she heard and felt every last word and emotion.

Touko felt as if she was being ripped into two halves. No longer could she remember where she was or why she was there, but all she did know was that she wanted to die. It was terribly cold; the air crushed her lungs with every breath, she held body to herself as close as could, and the tears would not stop falling. Everything, all of it, was like a chain. Her feelings led to actions, which led to memories, and then led to back to emotions. It was all cycle of chains, good and bad memories.

When her parents died, she ended up in an orphanage where it was hell every day, so she ran away. By running away she finally felt at peace, alone with Tepig, until the Liepard started hunting her that is. "_That's right, and then another chain was added when I met the men who became my older brothers. Since then I always felt the warmth of a family again, that includes Black and everyone. Though it's cold now I just need to see their smiling faces to be happy_." It really was like a chain for her, a cold chain that made her strive for the best in life, kind of like ice.

Tears of sorrow soon led to tears of joy, pretty, clear, innocent tears.

She felt light hit eyelids. Looking down a bright blue light filled the area around her feet. She was amazed and mesmerized by the gorgeous color. Soon something was prickling at the back of her mind, and then a voice shot in head!

"**You seem to see both sides of the world in a certain way. But yet while many would compare it to simple black and white and grey, you compare it to many different colors. You do not see just those three existences; you see many more and their respective shades. Truly remarkable**." This voice seemed harsh and distant, but for some reason, it was almost as if the voice was forcing such a tone. Almost as if it was trying to have boundaries set up.

"_Who said that? Where are you_?" Now out of the ball she wrapped into, Touko was frantically looking around. Nothing could be seen but the blue light below her, it then dawned on her, the light was a part of the voice! "**It matters not who I am right now girl. Focus yourself, that is why you are here, correct? Though you seem to want a weapon only for protecting others and binding the sinned to their fates, how odd**." _'T-that's right, I'm here to find the weapon that fits me best. Alright Touko, time to get to business."_

She was completely oblivious to the last part, soon she positioned herself. The light seemed to help her focus faster and soon her energy had the feeling like it was swaying. Left and right, forwards, backwards, even spiraling in place a bit. Yet it was hers to guide and hers alone. Touko's eyes opened and the wonder she saw phased her mind to blankness. It was an honest-to-goodness chain! A blue chain!

"**You have found your weapon, a chain filled with the tears, both the sorrow and joy, of people and pokémon alike. The element you control with it will bring your enemies to a standstill in fright and sheer cold. You hold in your palms the essence of Ice, use my power well**." The last part shocked Touko, 'Use MY power well'. What did that mean? Sadly she did not have the chance to ask, she felt herself being sucked away from these edges of her mind and into reality.

Eyes opening on the spot, Touko frantically looked around, seeing she was in the basement again, and not her inner mind. Soon her eyes located three familiar figures, her brothers.

"Were you successful?" Asked Lucian, between his two comrades as usual, his voice holding a hint of worry. "I was. My element is Ice." The three men's eyebrow's raised slightly, they believed she would actually grab hold of something like Grass or Fire, not Ice. "And your weapon?" It was Simon who asked.

Thinking it was better to show them she took a stance and concentrated. Slowly the same blue light came across her feet in a circle, and one by one a few chains slipped out, swaying in the air like tentacles from an Octillary. Then she recalled the blue pieces of metal and they returned to the depths below her feet, the blue light dispersing. The look of shock, and maybe terror (?), which spread over her brother's faces, scared her. They have never broken an expressionless face, in uniform, unless they were alone or rid of the outfit.

"Guys, are you ok?" Touko, holding HER expressions back, for she was in the same outfit, snapped the men out of their trance. "Uh, yes we're sorry. It is nothing to worry about. All it is is just that we never thought you would get such a rare weapon. But don't worry yourself over it, hurry you are supposed to meet with your friends soon are you not?" Kurai said, waving his hand in front of his face like it was a small matter. Sadly, it was not. "Alright, I'll meet with you three later." Touko said, bounding up the stairs.

Kurai turned to his Leader, "Lucian she-"

"I know." Lucian said blankly, obviously still holding higher shock than the other two, his eyes still held their place on the stairs. Simon put his hand on Lucian's shoulder, "I wish the same thing Luc. Dammit, why did it have to be "THE" chain, why not a hammer or something?" He screamed. Brushing off Simon's hand, the leader of the three made his way upstairs, the other two hot on his trail.

Closing the door Touko was making her way down to the first floor. "Okay, I'll be back soon you guy's. Black just called me and he seemed excited! Looks like it's all starting!" She waved and ran out the door with a large spring in her step. In the silence they still stood there, the three men, but that silence broke when Lucian started falling to his knees. Thankfully he did not completely hit the floor because his brothers caught him. His pained face held anger, frustration, and confusion, as he held his head with one hand; he clutched the floor with the other.

'Why? Why must it be our little sister?" Forcefully pushing himself up, he made his way to his room upstairs, not listening to Kurai or Simon about whatever they were shouting, and slammed his door shut.

Skipping merrily, Touko was looking forward to seeing what pokémon her friends would choose to take on their journeys. She knew she had to be there quickly, or else Cheren would throw a fit, but she wanted to savor these last moments here in Nuvema town. After this, she was going to leave on her journey with her friends and find herself. Yet, her friends did not know what she was really going on her journey for, which is good for them.

_'As long they don't find out why I'm traveling, everything will be fine. Hunter Jay, this opportunity has brought a new light of hope for me, I'm coming after you, and I will catch you. Even if I need to breathe my last doing so._' She pulled her hat down on her head a bit giving a small smirk to herself; finally she was in front of Black's front door and walked in. Her eyes glistened at the familiar house, so many memories.

"Ah, Touko you're here! Good to see you." Black mother called from the kitchen. "Mrs. Chroma, good to see you again too. How have you been doing?" Touko made her way to the counter and sat on a high raised chair, making herself comfortable before Mrs. Chroma forced her to. "Oh I'm just dandy, Black's father is coming home today from his business trip, Professor Juniper dropped off the package, and my boy is finally making his way onto his journey. I am so giddy!" Black's mother, twirling in place, said the last few words in a sing-song tone. While laughing Touko thought if her mother would have acted the same way Mrs. Chroma is now.

"Touko is that down stairs?" It was Black yelling from his room again, that boy can never keep his mouth shut. "Yeah it's me. I'm coming up! Bye Mrs. Chroma." Touko said heading up the first few steps. "Bye dear, oh and Touko!" she hollered. "Hm? Yes?" Touko turned. "Good luck out in the real world. Also, I may have never met them, but, I think your parents would be proud of you right now." Mrs. Chroma gave the softest of smiles, it made Touko's heart melt with sadness and the warmth of joy, so motherly.

After making her way up the stairs, Touko opened the door to Blacks room, only to be swooped down on by Rufflet. 'Touko!' he called. "Oh ho, good to see you too Rufflet, and hey Black, hi Cheren!" She waved, only to have the same motion thrown back at her with smiling faces. Cheren was the first to speak; "Well now all we need is Belle, and we can open this package and see what's inside!" He pushed up his glasses with both a look of annoyance and pride, same old Cheren, not one for tardiness.

Ah c'mon cut her some slack, Belle's dad is probably hassling on just coming over here. Give her a break ok?" Black said rubbing his neck to calm himself, a small shy smile crossing his face. _'Still the peace maker as always, Black._' Touko chuckled but neither of the two boys noticed. Taking a seat on next to Black on his bed, she began asking what were there thought's on what's inside the package. This proceeded to go on for nearly fifteen minutes until there were footsteps rushing up the stairs. Then the door was thrust open.

"Am I a little late again? So-oooo-orry! My dad was keeping up!" Belle screamed holding her hands together, panting, and looking a little teary eyed. Cheren walked up to her and started his usual scolding. "Belle, I've known for ten years, since we were three, that you have no sense of time, but… seriously… something as important as getting a package from the professor can't be taken lightly!" He screamed. "I know sorry guys. Oh, hey Touko!" Belle, finally noticing her friend, ran over and tackled her into a death grip hug. "Uugh... B-Bel…le I-I c-can't bre...ath!" Realizing this Belle immediately let go apologizing all the while. "It's fine," Touko took in some more air, "Anyway, whose going to open the box?" After exchanging a few stares Belle broke the silence. "Well the box was delivered to Black's house, so he should open it." She said. "Naturally." Cheren spoke with a know-it-all tone.

"I wonder what's waiting inside that gift box?" Black asked, while Touko behind all of them slyly pulled out a camera from her pocket. She had it on record and made her way to side, "Oh Black there's a note read it." She said. Apparently not completely out of the trance enough to look up to Touko, he took the slip of paper and read aloud. "'I've kept this little secret from you three for quite a while, but now, congratulations! Black, Cheren, and Belle, I have chosen you three to carry on the Pokédex research exploration. (!) I've brought three pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon! -Professor Juniper'" He finished. They three children were wide eyed now.

Suddenly Black ripped off the top of the Ribbon and the top, stopping to see three red and white balls. All at once they yelled, "OH MY GOD!" and looked at one another, Touko still keeping silent and grabbing it all on tape, giggling. She then said, "Well what are waiting for? Pick a Pokémon Black!" She said. On each pokéball was a certain symbol above the button, the one on the right had drop of water on it, the one to the left held a leaf, and finally the pokéball in the middle held a small flame on it. Feeling entranced by the Flame one, Black outstretched his hand and grabbed the pokéball in the middle.

"I- I'm choosing Tepig!" He said, a small blush creeping on his face, as he backed up. Belle moved up next, somehow, impatiently grabbing hold of the pokéball with the grass symbol. "Ok, I'll take this pokémon! Cheren, that one's yours!" She pointed. "Hey how come you get to pick out my pokémon? Oh, never mind, if I were to choose first, I would have chosen Oshawott from the start, anyway." He confessed, outstretching his right hand to the ball and his left hand pushed up his red glasses. Touko stopped recording and quickly hid the camera in her pocket before any of them could see.

She made her way back to the bed and sat down next to Rufflet. She started rubbing the small birds head when Belle gasped and began jumping up and down. "Oh oh! Since everyone has chosen a pokémon, let's have a battle!" All eyes were on her, and then Cheren started to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Honestly Belle… even though there still weak pokémon, you shouldn't have battles inside a house." He said looking up. Touko mentally agreed with Cheren, remembering how Jay was flown across the Kitchen and through a wall, but she just stared blankly. After all they did not know how her parents 'actually' died, and she intended to keep it that way.

"Don't be a worrywart! These little ones are weak, like you said. We have to let them battle so they'll get stronger." Cheren tried to counter in some but, "It's settled, Black, get ready for a pokémon battle!" With that she threw the pokéball out and a snake like pokémon, with a leaf on the end of its tail, came out. "Hm! Okay prepare yourself Belle! Let's go Tepig!" In a flash a red and black/brown pig came out calling out its name.

"Oh wait we need a scorekeeper… flag person… thing." Belle was waving her arm around but slowly stopped, realizing she sounded ridiculous. "You mean a referee,Cheren good luck, try not to get hit by an attack." Touko said waving her hand at him. "Wha- why me? You do it Touko!" He beckoned shaking his hand at her. "Mmm, nah, too lazy." With that she put her hands behind her head, plopped on the bed, and Rufflet moved onto her stomach and curled up. "Rrgh, fine alright! The pokémon battle between Black and Belle will begin!"

"Go Snivy, use Tackle!" The green snake launched itself at the Tepig, starting the battle. After a few more attacks it was obvious the pokémon were getting tired, but they kept going. Then one little mistake happened, "Okay, Tepig tackle Snivy once more! Give it all you got!" as the pig burst forward Belle called to the snake to move out of the way, and it did. The unfortunate side if this is that Black's Tepig couldn't stop, and it was hurtling towards Black's bed, towards the sleeping Touko.

All at once her friends screamed her name, but they know Touko's a heavy sleeper, every time they have ever tried to wake her up she is out cold. There was no way she would wake up to their shrieks… right? Suddenly, just before the impact, Cheren, Black, and Belle swore Touko disappeared into nothingness with Rufflet. After the crash and the dust dispersed, they saw Touko standing a few feet away from the broken bed. How could she have moved that quickly, she is Touko, the heaviest sleeper they have ever known. "Woo, that was one hell of a crash, thanks for waking me up guys!" She said holding a thumbs up.

"…" Nothing, they said nothing. They could not believe what they were looking at, there best friend was up and awake like she was up for hours! What happened to her being a sulking little grouch when she woke up? "T-Touko, are you okay? Y-you just moved out of the way so quickly. H-how?" Black asked pointing a shaking finger at her. "Hm, oh, ah ha ha, you see I was pretending." She explained rubbing the back of her head, Rufflet still soundly asleep. While they seemed to have an ominous cloud over their heads, rustling came from the debris of the bed, and soon out popped Black's Tepig! "Tep-pig!"

"Oh, hey Black, looks like your Tepig is ok!" Snapping out of it, Lack made his way and picked up his new friend. "Wow, you still managed to stay standing even after such a crash, you're a real trooper!" Hearing such praise seemed to make the little pig happy, it became rowdy and tackled Black giving him 'kisses'. After a few more moments of seeing the already growing bond, Touko managed to say, "So it looks like Black has one his battle against Belle," she said pointing at the Snivy that was fainted due to exhaustion, "but lost at keeping his room from falling into disaster." Realizing what she said they looked around the room, it was devastated.

Furniture was thrown across the room, books were scattered everywhere, and footprints were, well, printed everywhere. "Wow, Black you're gonna be a great trainer someday, I can tell! No doubt!" Cheren, looking rather annoyed, spoke, "Uh… … Belle, would you take look around?" Looking around, again, Belle gave another 'eh-heh, woops' face. "Anyway, wow! Pokémon are amaaaaazing! So little, but so strong! I'm so glad I got to have a pokémon! And, uh… sorry about your room, Black."

Cheren walked in between the two, "You... are completely helpless. Here! I'll restore your pokémon for you." Pulling some supplies, Cheren took care of both his friends' pokémon. Belle gasped and backed away from them, "Hey, Cheren! How about you have a battle too? I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did, with all you know I mean!" She giggled, and Cheren had small prideful smile on his face. "I believe you're right! Alright Black, you'll be my opponent… in our first Pokémon battle!" Touko made her way in between her friends getting ready to announce the battle.

"Begin!" She yelled. "Let's see what you can do, Oshawott!" The battle began, but it was much quicker than the battle with Belle, Black won in just five minutes. "Heh, I made a strange blunder in my first battle, but this feeling I have…" He was then cut off by Touko, "You feel like you're finally a trainer?" she asked. Yeah, I can't wait to travel, but first we better go apologize to your mother about this messed up room." He started to walk off and out of the room.

"Oh, I better go, too!" Belle hollered, and then they made their way down stairs. Black, shaking his head with a small smile, walked out of his demolished room. Touko hesitated just a little, for she was thinking about how she got away from that Tepig hurtling towards her a few moments ago. _'Dammit, I Shadow Sneaked. If Lucian or the others found out, or saw me use those types of abilities in front of anyone, I would never see the light of day again. But I had no choice, thank God I came up with the excuse of me "pretending" to sleep, or I'd be screwed, lubed, and tattooed._' She bit her thumb nail, and then she heard Cheren start to apologize to Black's mom, Belle right behind him.

(A/N: It's a type of saying for 'I'm so fucked' and Shadow Sneaking is what I call it when the Triad moves through the shadows; or teleports really.)

Silently making her way downstairs, she ended up behind her friends listen to conversation going on. "Cleaning up? No worries, I'll take care of it later." Mrs. Chroma assured, both the near fourteen year olds sighing in relief. "Anyway, shouldn't you be on your way to meet Professor Juniper? She wanted me to tell you four to go see her once you all settled down." She said. "Four…? Oh yes, thank you! Please excuse us." Cheren dismissed the thought, and bowed his head a little, then made his way out the door. "I'll be waiting for you guys outside the Research Lab." He closed the door behind him.

Belle shot her head up a bit and turned towards the other people in the room. "Oh wait! I have to go home first. Thanks for having us over Mrs. Chroma!" She bowed and jogged out the door and out of sight. Taking on a small smile Black's mother made his way over to the two children left. "My, my, kids. Pokémon battles are so lively, aren't they?" Before she could go on however, Touko made an announcement saying she had to leave for her home for an errand quickly and that she'll meet up with everyone soon. Then she handed Black his still sleeping Rufflet. "Okay Touko, see ya' at the Lab." Black waved, she waved back and stepped out as Black's mother started up the conversation again.

Sprinting home, though it is only about a ten minute walk to her friend's house, Touko had to pick up something from her house that she forgot about. Her Cross-Transceiver or "X" Transceiver as it is called for short. Finally she was on her front doorstep and she opened the front door. Looking around the room, Kurai and Simon were the only ones downstairs. Simon on small couch watching television and Kurai in the kitchen, preparing a snack and some drinks, but she wondered where Lucian was.

"Oh back so soon? Did you forget something Touko?" Kurai asked, looking up from his latest creation of "Food Art", it was a habit of his. "Yeah, my X-Transceiver, where's Lucian? Is he taking a nap or something?" She questioned, staring up the stairs. "Maybe, but I'm not sure. Lucian doesn't often take a nap, so he may be just reading right now, though it's been an hour since you left." Kurai stated as he moved his eyes to a clock hanging above the T.V. in the living room. "Alright, I'll still try to be quiet though." Touko whispered heading up the stairs to her room, to which she needed to pass Lucian's to get to.

Silently tip-toeing down the upstairs hallway, Touko slipped her hand around the doorknob leading to her room, and turned it ever so slightly. Finally she walked quietly through her bedroom, to the other side towards her nightstand, and picked up the little communicator. Wrapping the straps around her right wrist, she caught something in corner of her eye. A small, sterling silver music box, stood on the dresser in front of the window in her room, opposite from the door. Her vision narrowed on the tiny rectangular prism, not even noticing, she made her way across the room, and stood in front of her dresser, eyeing the shiny box. Giving a closer look, despite its shine, the box was covered in dust, dust collected over the years of this box from not being touched.

Feeling her arms move on their own, as if they were alive, was a little unsettling to Touko, but actually making contact with the box made her cringe. Holding a pained expression on her face, Touko took in a deep breath, and she opened the lid of the old container of memories. Only a lone item sat at the bottom of this happy looking box, an item that brought the dear girl to nearly burst into tears at its sight. A small silver chain, its only charm being a two inch tall grey stone that was two and a half's inches wide, and despite the near decade it has spent inside that four sided prison, it gleamed the same it did years ago. It was the necklace her parents gave her the day they were attacked by Jay and her men, the day her beloved parents left her life, never to return.

Outstretching her hand made Touko want to stab at the hand reaching for it; she never like she was supposed to wear it. She did not know why, she felt like she should not wear the beautiful jewelry, but that did not stop her from picking up the blasted thing. Sighing she used both her hands to stretch the chain a bit, she held the necklace up to the sunlight crashing through the window, and the footsteps filled the still air from behind. Touko froze in place and felt her arms stiff up, she knew who it was, but she did not dare turn around. Then the footsteps owner spoke, "How long has it been since then…?" Lucian asked as he leaned himself against the doorway to her room.

Although she was as tensed up as a board, she opened her mouth, answering his question, "A little over nine years. Eight of them I've spent living with you three." Slowly she moved her arms down placing the stone, and then chain, on the dresser, but she had two parts of the chain pinched in her hands. After a few more silent moments, Touko let go of the slender metal, and turned her head in the opposite direction of the necklace. Lucian was still in his old position, arms and legs loosely crossed, body leaning against the doorway on his right shoulder, and his head was now tilted towards the hinges of the door.

Both of their faces were blank, their eyes bore holes into one another, and neither even bothered to shift in their stances. Finally Touko was the first was to break the cold silence, "Why did you seem so upset when you saw my weapon was a chain? You looked like you witnessed a homicide." She said. Now that made him shift out of place, as he started to walk over, he appeared to be forcing to move, like it was such a hard effort. "I was surprised, not scared. It's just that, Kurai, Simon, and I have never seen anyone bare a chain, except for our master. Yes, he has a chain too, but not a blue one; those are a one-in-a-billion chance." He explained as he finally stopped himself beside Touko, neither looking at the other.

She saw his arm and shoulder move in her peripheral vision, only to realize he had picked up the necklace, and that made her flinch stiff in place. "I remember this; this necklace was around your neck when we first met. I never asked but, who did this belong to? Your mother or your father…?" He questioned as he stepped back, holding her necklace in his right hand, and then sliding it to his left. Unable to keep eye contact with him or the jewelry, she bowed her head and answered, "The chain belonged to my Dad and the stone was a charm on a bracelet my Mother owned. They put the two together to make a necklace, that day we were attacked by Hunter Jay and her men."

"This necklace is all that you have left of your parents, correct?" She gave one swift nod, and still, she kept her head down. Touko did not notice Lucian had started to undo the hook and latch on the chain until he was putting his hands to the side of her neck. Her head shot up, feeling confused, until she saw his eyes and their ocean of gold. That made her stay still, as she continued to lock eyes with him, he finished connecting the chain, and he smiled very warmly. "Then, I think, you should wear it for them. It can be like their traveling with you or you're showing them around the country as you explore. Please don't argue with me about how you do not want to wear it. If you're nervous of losing it, hide it under your shirt. Just show your parents you've grown and are still growing, understand?" He asked tapping her forehead with his left index.

Shaking her head a bit to make him stop, a smile grew on her face, "Okay, but only because you want me to. That and you've made point; I need to show my parents I've grown. But I also need to show them I have and am growing because I've had such great brothers to help me!" She cheered lunging and grabbing Lucian into a tight embrace. Hugging her made him feel happy and depressed, this may be the last time he might be able to hug her like this, carefree and lovingly. Letting go Touko gave him another wide grin, reached on her tippy toes, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Cue the little blush and Touko swung around and bounded down stairs.

Hearing the footsteps, Simon and Kurai, turned their attention from the T.V. and saw their sister coming with the most innocent of smiles. She went to the coat hanger and grabbed her pink bag at its base, then made her way to her other two brothers, and gave both peck's on the cheeks. Their sudden blushes made Touko giggle a bit before they heard Lucian coming down and stop on the third step. Touko was the door again, opening the door, until she turned around, a slight breeze moving her hair into the house as she looked back. "Alright, this is me; today I am an official Pokémon Trainer, and I'm going to travel to learn as much as I can on my journey! Guys, thank you so much for taking care of me all these years… thank you so much for being my family. I love you, all three of you with all my heat and my soul! See you someday!" She gave a final wave, shut the door behind her, and ran to Professor Juniper's Research Lab.

The three of them couldn't feel more stunned or jubile as hearing her say those words. They felt proud and a little regretful, but more prideful. They knew she would be okay and they hoped the best for her. Yes they wanted their sweet little sister to be forever drowned in happiness. "And while she leaves…" Kurai began, "So do we." Simon finished. "Unfortunately for us." Lucian added. They sighed and once again wished fir their little sister's safety and happiness. Along with the great yearning she never finds any reason for her Blue Chain.

* * *

><p>Aaaaawww, dammit, I didn't get to write everything I wanted to in this chappie. I promise I'll get to the good stuff readers! I'm sorry I didn't get to the spoiler I promised for this chapter! Anyway please review and tell me if anything seems wrong with my story, like the punctuation or grammar. Okay, I must leave now; my latest chapter is up, like I said it would within a four day time period, and I am beat tired! So long Brotherhood reader's, until next time!<p>

-666EnergizerBunnyfromHell


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, finally, I am finished with chapter three! All I can say is it's about damn time my mind started moving in forward! Alright readers this chapter is where a little magic happens, N makes his first appearance! That's all I'm saying though, so read, read, and read! And I'd love it if you all could review, and to a Ms. /Mr. (I'm sorry I don't know) Azure blue espeon, thank you for your encouraging reviews. Your reviews have helped get motivated a lot when I was in a pinch! And to all my other reviewers, thank you for taking the time to read my story and review, you've all encouraged me too! *bows*

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon, just this story.

To my latest reviewer, Etoile of the Twilight, good luck in coming up with a story. I can't wait to see what you come up with, Gamabarimasu!

Enjoy and review please!

Beside a small forested trail one young fourteen year old girl was preparing to make camp for the night. Oh, how Miss Touko wished she could go on longer but the day that was now behind her had exhausted her physically and mentally. As she attempted to light a fire, her thoughts drifted to some of the events that happened after she left her house, and she felt so amused. The look on her friend's faces when Juniper gave the three of them their first genuine pokédex's was priceless. The sincerity of Black's mother giving them all their own town maps. Also, the childish smile her friend's gave her when their hands were outstretched to Touko to grab onto as they crossed route one.

She even remembered Belle's little challenge on catching the most pokémon before they reach Accumula town, but much to her friends dismay, she did not join in. ' I'll catch a pokémon when I want to, I don't really like the thought of catching them for sport.' She explained. Then with that they went different ways hopeful they will be meeting up about the same time tomorrow at the towns' gates. 'Touko I got some fire wood for the night!' called a familiar voice. "Thanks Tepig, this should be enough for breakfast tomorrow morning." Petting her friends' head, she picked up the wood, and stacked it by the tent that was put up earlier. 'Hey don't forget about me! I collected those ingredients you needed for dinner trainer Touko!' yelled a small figure popping out of the bushes.

"Hey there you are Lilipup; I was wondering when you'd be back, and good job on getting dinner! Also, you don't need to call me 'trainer', Touko is just fine." She said stroking the small puppies head, it was a new addition to her family, and she liked this little guy a lot. Giving out an okay Lilipup went to talk with Tepig. Probably asking about what kind of person Touko was again because he wanted to know more on his new human friend. She never minded as long as Tepig never went into too much detail but beside that it was all hunky-dory! Finally after a few more attempts at fire making she succeeded! Time to make dinner!

After a meal of fresh berries, soup, and some tea everyone was ready to hit the sack. Taking a glimpse at the screen of her X-Transceiver, Touko saw it was eight- forty seven, and a small storm was supposed to be rolling in from the sea tonight, so they needed to get into the tent quickly. "Okay you two huddle up inside the tent, I need to get some water from the stream nearby to put out the fire, and then we'll head to dream land!" She cheered gesturing the two pokémon make their way inside. 'Yeesh water, c'mon Lilipup let's hurry, I don't wanna be near her if she trips with a bucket of water in her hands.' Tepig beckoned and the tiny puppy swiftly followed after her.

Quickly putting out the fire, Touko climbed into the tent to change into her pajamas, and she saw Lilipup and Tepig chasing each other a bit in the medium sized tent. Giggling she maneuvered around her pokémon slowly inching towards her bag at the other side of the tent. Sadly Lilipup and Touko's foot caught on to one another and she stumbled forward, falling face first with a thud, and just in front of her bag too. 'Ah Touko, I'm so sorry, please don't be mad. It was an accident!' The pup cried trotting to her as she took her face away from being one with the floor of the tent. "No harm done. I'm just a little sore is all. Rrgh… but anyway Lilipup watch where you are and what's around you when you play, you could end up doing the same thing to some stranger, and that may end badly if they aren't the forgiving type, okay?" She asked holding her right index to the little dogs' nose as she pulled out her pajamas.

'Okay, but I am really sorry I tripped you. Are you sure you're okay?' He questioned as he gave her a puppy-dog sad face. "Yes sweetheart, I'm fine, you don't need to worry. So no tears alright?" She compromised and he agreed. Yawning Tepig reminded them of the time and that they should all get some sleep. After a few nods, Touko changed into her red sweat-pants and white long sleeved shirt. Curling up in her sleeping bag with her pokémon, she hunkered down, and waited for the storm she heard in the distance to pass. Though, something could not help but prickle at the back of her mind, and it did not seem good.

The storm had made its way through and it was coming to a climax with the wind blowing hard, the rain pouring down fiercely, and the cold from the sea being as bitter as curdled milk. Touko felt perfectly fine with the wind blowing loudly, she could sleep through a lot if she was tired enough or tried that hard, and then the rain was not a problem because the tent was on higher ground and there was a tarp overhead. Finally, she never even knew it was cold because of two little hot water bottles in her sleeping bag with her, and that made her wonder how her friends were braving this night. She did not get too far into the thought when she heard a type of yelp a little ways off and that made her jump up in surprise, Tepig the same. Then there was another one, "Aagh!" came the voice, it sounded like a young man.

'It couldn't be Black or Cheren, I checked to make sure they had everything ready for the night on an X-Transceiver call, and the same with Belle too. That means…' She did not finish because Tepig finished for her, 'Touko, someone's out there, and I think they're in trouble in this storm. We've gotta help!' she screamed with a pleading look. Not wasting a second, Touko turned on her lantern, and dressed in her day clothes and a large rain coat, disturbing Lilipup from his slumber. "Oh good your up, Lilipup someone's out in the storm and I think there in trouble, I need you to come with me. You know the area after all. Tepig stay here and keep the tent warm, I imagine the guy out there is freezing right now, and make sure the lantern stays lit." Tepig nodded and her trainer reached for her bag.

Grabbing a flashlight, Touko set her hood up, and zipped open the tent to the tempest outside as she turned on her flashlight. "Let's go Lilipup!" she called and they both ran out, barely remembering to zip up the tent again. After a few minutes running from the tent she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Hey anybody out there? Where are you?" Moving the light in her hands around she saw nothing and continued to run in a different direction. Sometime later she stopped again and tried to call out to the person out there. "Where are you? Tell me where you're at so I can find you!" she hollered, cupping her free hand to her mouth.

A few more turns in place and she heard a grunt a little ways past some bushes. Running over and looking behind the bushes she saw a person, a young man just as she predicted. His head and green hair was hunched over his body, he was soaked to the bone everywhere, his breathing was short and strained, she could hear even from the eight-foot distance she was at, and then she looked down at his left leg. His leg was bloody and so were his hands that had a death grip around it. She felt sick at the sight of how much blood was there but she had no time to feel like vomiting. She made her way over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Do you need any help?" she asked exhaustion and worry clearly found in her voice. Those words made his head snap up and the look of terror on his face startled Touko even more, at least not until he violently pushed her back with one of his bloody hands. "Ouch!" She screamed. Lilipup, seeing this, ran right in front of her, ready to beat down the already hurt man before he tried to make another move. His face twisted from fear to shock as Lilipup yelled out, 'Hey! We're trying to help you! Push my friend again and you'll get more than that bloody leg!' he growled.

What surprised the boy even more was when Touko, the mysterious girl before him, responded to his threat. "Lilipup! Do not threaten this guy, he's injured and exhausted, and I'd do the same thing if were in his situation! I don't want him thinking we're any harm to him." She said as she stood and brushed the mud from the buttocks area of her rain jacket. After that Lilipup backed off a bit but held a stern stare at the green haired teen. Touko interrupted their staring contest when she asked, "Anyway do you want any assistance getting up? I can take you to my tent for the night until morning, it's warm in there, and I have some leftovers from dinner earlier this evening. C'mon take my hand." She outstretched her hand but he turned his head away immediately, this puzzled Touko, what was so wrong about taking help?

Though she was never the girl to take no for an answer and she did the one thing the boy was unprepared for. She came to his side, pulled one of his hands off his leg, and wrapped her arm around his torso. Lifting him up like he was nothing, she felt him freeze on the spot until she moved forward, dragging him a little, and he began to balance on his good foot using her as a type of support. Time seemed to move slowly as they hobbled through the forest and Touko could feel him inching more and more of his weight on her; he was losing consciousness.

Nearly an hour later, they found the tent and Lilipup managed to unzip the tent by himself somehow, earning him a thankful smile from Touko. Making their way in, she set the unconscious boy in a corner of the tent, and zipped up the flap-like door. Tepig trotted over, staring at her, and then the young man. 'Who is he Tou- omigod that cut is deep! Touko help him! I'll get the first-aid kit from your bag.' She screamed, and she was right, he needed medical attention. 'Well damn was it a good thing to have had parents that were doctors, troublesome older brothers coming home from mission's maimed and bloody, and having healing abilities. I'm just one large hospital ready to burst to life.' She thought.

Acquiring the first-aid kit from Tepig, Touko began to set up. Gloves, gauzes, antibiotics, and whatever else she would need she pulled out of that container. She had often had to either sew her brother's wounds up or heal them in "stages" so bacteria would be eliminated and then the wound itself could be closed. Of course that was a long and tiring process but Touko had been trained greatly in her healing abilities on how to execute such precautions. She had all night so she began to start the tedious work ahead of her. Good thing the storm settled down ecstatically over the course of time it took to get there now she would not be distracted by anything too loud.

After nearly three hours of cleaning off blood, disinfecting, healing, and many other nauseating exercises of tending to the half foot long gash on the side of the boys calf, he was completely healed. It was as if he was never injured in the first place, not even the tiniest of scars could be seen, 'But he will have some muscle soreness. It shouldn't be anything bad though he'll just feel like he got grazed in the leg by a Sawsbuck's kick.' Touko thought. She was so exhausted, her body felt like throbbing jello, and she even was out of breath and energy to even move her eyes. 'Because it's such an effective way of healing it drains a person like me to my pitiful state, panting, exhausted, and practically ready to pass out. I had to get him out of his shirt and thermal underneath so he wouldn't go into hypothermia; I also had to remove his pants so I could get to his injury, and not only that because his pants were bloody and shredded, I had to give him my sweat pants afterwards! Man is it a good thing I bought them a size or two bigger than normal, Simon said I was going to grow and I agreed with him, so I bought them in a larger size.' She thought.

Straining, she turned her head to the young male across from her to the right, and he was still unconscious. "Urgh… Tepig, help me get him in my sleeping bag. He'll catch a cold if he doesn't get under some sheets and would you please warm him up too?" She checked the time on her X-Transceiver; it was three-eighteen a.m., all-in-all, she only had two hours and six minutes of sleep! Plus the pain that surged through her body was immense, it was almost like she was being ripped into two, and such weakness would usually make her brother's go insane with horror at what she can be reduced to. Touko managed to wrap her arms around his chest from behind and drag him over beside her sleeping bag and, while wincing, she unzipped the sac, and then dragged him, again, onto the zipable blanket. Her pokémon both held concerned and frightened expressions on their faces.

Though she wanted to, Tepig knew not to argue with Touko, and especially when she was as weak as she was now. So she crawled into the sleeping bag next to the boy and started to release heat from her tiny body. 'What about Touko, how are going to stay warm?' The little piglet asked looking up at her old friend. "I'll snuggle with Lilipup while wearing my rain coat. But first I need to go to the stream and wash this guy's bloody pants, okay?" She turned and stared at her pokémon companion, searching for anything that would say 'not a good idea'. It was written all over Tepig's face but she left any way with the young boys pants to clean them and then sew them up with a small sewing kit she had in bag. Oh how she now thanks Kurai for sneaking the small box in her bags inner pocket.

She did not know how long she had been asleep, but it as long as she got some rest, it did not matter. Touko's eyes fluttered open to see the inside of her yellow tent and Lilipup In her lap. He had kept her warm all night, like she predicted, and now it was time to make breakfast. Carefully she lifted her puppy off her thighs and looked towards her sleeping bag. The boy was still sound asleep, perfectly dry and warm, and Tepig's ears were sticking out from the inside of the sac, on top of the male humans' chest. 'Okay, now that's adorable but I need to focus on getting food for breakfast. I've only been out this far when driving with Kurai to Accumula town but I know there are some berry trees along the road. Good thing were not that far from it or the berry trees, but were nowhere near the town for good four hours.' She thought as she made her way outside.

Walking down the side of the road now, Touko clicked on her X-Transceiver, and checked the time. It said nine twenty-one; she fell back asleep at four o'clock a.m., which meant she reclaimed a needed five hours and twenty-one minutes. 'Thank Arceus. I would have lost it if I had any less or so.' She finally saw the tree and began her work as she went over the time-frame of the events from last night. It took her an hour and forty-one minutes to find and rescue the boy, which brought it to twelve thirty-four when she started to give him medical treatment, and that took two hours and forty-six minutes to operate on him. Finally she took the remaining forty-two minutes to wash out the blood from the young man's pants, which was not long, and stitch them back together at the seams they were ripped at.

Using her black vest as a basket was the only way she could bring all the berries she picked back to camp. Soon making it back, she set up a fire, from the wood she hid under the tarp so it would not get wet, and started to cook a fresh meal to begin the day. She crept into the tent one last time to gather her cooking and eating utensils, plus the big bowl Tepig and Lilipup shared, and slithered back out without a sound. She sliced and diced the berries into many shapes and sizes and poured them into the water filled pot that hung over the fire. She even managed to create a type of bread dough from the left over berries and cook it under the stew above.

And one little puppy seemed to smell the delicacy from the tent and practically floated to his trainer. "I see you got a good sleep." Touko gently said as she filled the large bowl with food for the pup to eat. 'Mhm. I slept well because I was in your arms all night Touko, ready to keep you safe from any harm that may try to come by.' Lilipup groggily said, as he half-way smiled, and began to eat his hungry little heart out. "Hopefully Tepig and our guest will wake up soon. What do you say?" She questioned staring at him with a probably-soon-but-not-yet look. 'Can't talk eating!' The pup grumbled under slurps and munches of broth and berries. She just gently laughed and waved it off as she poured herself her own bowl and began to chow down across from her pokémon.

'Mmm… something smells good. Is that Touko's cooking? I think it is, yep that is definitely her cooking, Bon appetite to me!' Tepig screeched in her head as she opened her eyes to see the green haired boy from the night before sleeping under her. 'Meh, he's fine. The smell of food'll get to him soon enough, anyway, off to paradise!' She thought as she doubled over to the meal outside. "Well speak of the Darkrai and the Darkrai shall appear. It's about time you got up." Touko joked. Tepig snorted stating she was not entertained and moseyed on to her friend as she poured a delicious looking stew into the bowl she and Lilipup share. 'Ah how your food reminds me of Mama's cooking. Though I think by this point you excel her, don't you think?' Tepig asked as she made a face plant with the food in front of her.

"Hm, I don't know, I can't remember much of Mama's cooking. Except that it tasted good!" Touko, giggled, so did Tepig, and Lilipup just smiled at the two of them. He was going to like traveling with them, he could truly tell, and it made him grin even bigger. "In any case, Lilipup, since you're done with breakfast, why don't you go watch over our guest until he wakes up? Okay?" She asked putting her chin to her left knee as her fingers wrapped around her ankle lightly. 'Alright! I'll do a good job so you can be proud of me! This Lilipup is off to fulfill its trainer's request!' With that he trotted into the tent to watch over and report anything to Touko about the mysterious boy in the tent.

Eventually Tepig finished eating, thanked her friend for the meal, and started to help her clean the area. Touko, before the leftover breakfast was taken off the fire, poured a full bowl of stew into her bowl, and set it on a little table she pulled out from the tent. 'Is that for the boy in the tent? Good idea, I would imagine he'll be getting up soon because of hunger. Your thought's the same?' Tepig asked sitting next to Touko on the ground as she gave her pokémon friend a nod. Then they began to chat as to what they should do when they meet with their friends again in Accumula.

Meanwhile with Lilipup. The tiny dog was either pacing around the boy or looking outside the tent to see Touko and Tepig looking at a colorful piece of paper, he believed it was what humans called a 'map', and it was supposed to help you know where you are or something. Turning away, Lilipup placed his attention back to the sleeping boy, and waited for him to at least twitch. Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed and his breathing started to pick up. Soon he was making some sounds as he stirred upwards, exposing his bare chest.

Then he spoke. "What in the…?" He examined the sleeping bag that wrapped around him, he saw the red sweat pants around his legs, and soon he was looking around the space of the tent. Where was he and how did he get there, was some of his thoughts, and then his attention snapped to the little puppy wagging his tail. 'Yay, you're up! Now you can get dressed and eat, your clothes are next to you on your other side. Touko, the mysterious boy is up!' He howled and ran outside the tent. This puzzled the green-haired boy, who was this 'Touko'?

He noticed his clothes to his side, just like Lilipup said, and he got dressed. He saw he still had his necklace on but the odd cube he had on a chain around a belt loop on his pants stayed wrapped onto his pants. His pants that were ripped last night when he fell and cut his leg on rock! 'Wait my leg, how am I…? What the?' He snapped his vision to the side his left calf, no blood, no stitches… no gash, like it never even existed! 'But that was real, I know it was, and if I remember that than… but how did I heal like I never had a cut?' He screamed in his head, trying to find some plausible way as to how this is possible, and then he remembered the Lilipup he just met. Next thing he knew he had dashed out of the tent scanning the surrounding area with a frantic look in eyes.

Finally his eyes settled on three figures a few yards away from him, a Tepig, the Lilipup from earlier, and… a human girl between them. "Hey, looks like you're finally up. Good morning!" She said giving him a relieved smile. 'A- a human?' He stumbled back tripping over the tent and fell onto the yellow triangular prism. "Oh my… hey are okay?" The girl called out as if she was actually concerned for him and she was, kind of.

He shot up like a rocket at that sentence, standing and brushing himself off, and he turned towards the girl and the pokémon beside her. "Who are you and where am I? What do you want of me?" He demanded. "Whoa whoa, calm down, you're not in any danger. Well not anymore now that I tended to your wounds and-"

"YOU tended to my injuries?" He asked with a baffled look pinned on his face. "Yes I did. You fell unconscious while I was caring you here in the middle of the storm last night. Had I not found you then, and brought you here, you would have been dead due to a number of unfortunate reasons. You're lucky the gash barely scraped the artery in your calf or you would have bled to death." The girl stated. She made quite a bit of sense.

Thinking over what she said, the boy's eyes narrowed, he placed his chin in between his index and thumb, and he bowed his head and vision to ground. 'If I survived bleeding to death, Hypothermia would have kicked in, or if not that than bacterial Gangrene would have infected my leg, and above all if I survived those I would have died of thirst.' His head shot up to the girl, who was now standing right in front of him, and he jumped back about two feet. Apparently he liked his space but the girl held out her hands and in them was a warm bowl of a stew of some sort.

"Here I know you've got to be hungry after a night like you just had. Healing you was easy because you were unconscious but your body was still in a state of panic and adrenaline rushed throughout your body, so any food you had left in your stomach was digested. C'mon eat, it isn't poisoned." She was practically shoving the food in his face now, his eyes, quite scared looking, darted to the pokémon behind her, and they nodded and encouraged him to eat. Returning his gaze back to the girl, he snatched the bowl away, and took the spoon from her hand. He made his way around her and over to her pokémon ten sat beside them.

The girl made her way over to across from him and Tepig walked over to her friend to nuzzle in her lap. Now this intrigued the boy but before he could say anything the girl started talking. "As to answer your other questions, my name is Touko and I want nothing of you but for you to be more careful when you're in a storm like the one last night. Last time someone I know did that they ended up being hunted down by a Liepard and nearly died from a slash attack hitting their back." Touko explained as she began to gently caress the top of her pokémons' head. He stiffened at the thought that a pokémon willingly did such a thing to a person, no; it had to have been commanded by trainer or owner.

"So in any case what is your name; if I may have the pleasure of knowing it?" She asked playfully running her fingers down Tepig's back, making the small swine shudder with a ticklish feeling, and a grin propped up on both their faces. "My name is… N" He said. "N? Just 'N', it isn't short for anything?" N shook his head, it was his name, and that intrigued Touko more than ever. She started staring at him more intensely as he took a bite of her cooking. N's face lit up with a type of 'This-really-isn't-poisoned!' look. His grey-green eyes reminded her of a forest in early dawn or late dusk and they seemed to hypnotizer her in a way that made her feel… excluded.

Touko suddenly sensed he had the feeling she was watching him, which of course was not wrong, and averted her gaze just before he turned to see her looking down at Tepig who had a drowsy look on her face. She was so relieved to look away, 'Thank you Kurai, for teaching me how to sense others emotions, and body language 101. I never thought I'd have to use it, until today that is.' She then came to the realization she had to get going to Accumula town or everyone would get worried. "Okay time to pack up camp. Lilipup watch over Tepig for me while I take everything down." Touko set her friend down and walked to the collapsed tent, began pulling everything that was still inside out, and when she was done she began to fold the tent.

Eventually she had moved from the tent, to the tarp, to folding up her sleeping necessities, and finally back to the group made up of a young man named N and two pokémon. Tepig started to stir, began to open her eyes as Touko lifted her to her chest, and was soon cradled in her smiling friends arms. "Hm, it's okay you can go back to sleep, we won't make it to Accumula town for a while so just rest." She kissed Tepig on the snout and the little pig fell back into its happy daze. Standing she was about to walk away when she heard N call after her. "Wait. I was wondering, would it be alright if I escorted you to Accumula town? Not because it's the polite thing to do, forgive me for saying that, but I want an explanation as to how I no longer have a six-inch gash across my leg." He spoke so fast, Touko's head was spinning, and it took her a few moments for her to translate what he said and he seemed to be getting more impatient with every second ticking by.

"Alright, I don't mind, and I guess you do deserve an explanation. Come on, we'll walk and talk." She turned and Lilipup was on her heels as they walked to the dirt road. "So where do you want me to start, when you passed out or when we arrived at camp?" Touko turned to see he was a few feet behind her and that he had a careful gaze on her, like she was some kind of science equation. "At the camp is fine." Is all that N said then he was quiet. "Okay, at camp." She began.

After an hour of well said detail and time placing, Touko finished her story on how she helped N when she brought him to camp. Taking care of his still body through the night, healing him in the stage procedures she used on him, and mending his clothing together before she fell asleep do to sheer exhaustion. "Healing in such a manner can drain you of energy?" N asked with a trifling expression of raw curiosity. "Oh yeah, you see when using my abilities in such a way, I have to spread it out into something like microscopic tree roots to latch onto the bacteria materials and eliminate them. But doing it all at once would be bad news for both you and me. The energy that is required to do such a task is extremely important to have under control, otherwise if you don't you could lose your life and the person with the injuries would eventually die from lack of immediate medical treatment." She explained.

"How in the world did you master such an ability and where did you acquire it?" He asked. "I was born with it, same with my ability to talk to pokémon, my mother had the same ability only it was a lot weaker, and my older brothers taught me how to control my abilities through friends of theirs from around the world. Pretty soon I learned more than just how to heal, I learned to feel the emotions of both people and pokémon, and even sooth any stressful emotions like turn anger to a level of calmness." She finished and she turned to N to see his truly puzzled look.

"Amazing. You can even talk to pokémon too! I'm the same; I can hear their voices as well!" He stated and Touko nodded her head. "I know I could tell when I first met you or saw your eyes really. Their an unnatural shade of green like my eyes have an unnatural sparkle to them. When you you've been around others like you, you tend to be able to learn how to identify them out of any sized crowd." Touko boasted a little. "Well I believe I have an adequate 'explanation', if you should call it that, I'll see myself away now. Farewell Touko." N was about to step away when she spoke just a little too loudly to him, making him flinch.

"Do NOT say 'Farewell'. It's the same as goodbye and goodbyes are forever. When you're parting with someone you're supposed to say, 'See you some other time' or 'I hope we meet again soon', that way you know you're going to meet up with that person again." She said as she quieted down and her head bowed a little in embarrassment. Tepig was already up for a few minutes before but she was really awake as she stared at her trainer. "Oh, then… I, N, would enjoy seeing you again in the future Touko, see you again sometime." With that he left, still holding a trail of mysteries Touko wanted to figure out, and she knew she would figure them out eventually. 'Yes you will someday, but not today, now I suggest you turn around. There is an unknown object about to make contact with you Touko in three... two…' It was the voice from Touko's mind, but before she could say anything to it, she heard a high pitched squeal, fast footsteps, and the impact of an object with a hug that is more deadly than anything on the planet. Belle.

"Eee Touko! It is so good to see you! How are you?" She called out. "Uugh… ca-n't bree-ath!" Touko spat out and Belle released her death grip. "Sorry! I hope you're okay. Anyway I heard from Cheren and Black, there already at the gates of Accumula town! C'mon we need to move let's go!" Belle cried and she took Touko's hand and dragged her the rest of the way to Accumula. The whole hour and a half to Accumula. 'Dammit Belle, when I get my hands on you…! Ah, rock, don't trip!' She mind screamed. She had to return her pokémon to their pokéballs so they would not fall behind. She will let them out later so do not have to worry if she survived being dragged by Belle or not.

'I told you.' The voice mocked in a cold sing-song voice. 'Oh shut it!' Touko yelled inside her mind. Finally the gates of Accumula could be seen down a steep hill, which made Belle run even faster with Touko still in her hand, and they both rolled down the muddy hill. "Son of a- ouch, rocks, hard ground, very painful! Stop r-r-roll-ll-ling-ing-ing!" She yelled and Belle was just squealing until they eventually rolled into a grassy area and out of it in front of two pairs of feet. Oh shi-, "Wow! Some show you two! You should go on the road and be performers right Cheren?" Black joked.

"I think I'll have to agree with you on that my friend!" He chuckled pushing his red glasses up to his face. "That is not funny! Do you two know how long it'll take to get these dirt stains out?" Belle screamed pointing a finger at the two boys with a small teary face. "Yeah, we know, like forever right?" Black mocked as he made his way to Touko and held out his hand. "Need some help?" He asked with a caring brotherly smile and she took his hand. "Thanks." She said and after a few moments of more teasing and yelling the four teens made their way into the small town to continue on with their journey. But as for N, Touko would keep his and hers little fiasco last night, to herself. She did not want her friends thinking about something that did not happen.

About time I finished this! But I got to say, it kind of blew the wrong way, it was sloppy, to me at least. Anyway I'm open to reviews again as always and I'll be anxiously waiting to see them. And no people, I do not have a Beta reader yet, but I hope I'll get one soon. Okay I am done here and I'll update when I can for the next chappy, so keep looking! See you all soon!


	5. Chapter 5

***Sighs* Wow that last chapter was a letdown, wasn't it? I wanted to put in so much more detail and action and maybe even an accident that led to some (way eventual) love between N and Touko-chan. Sadly, my friends and family, who knew about my writing, kept rushing me and I ended up with that hunk of pathetic lard of a chapter. Anyway, I believe I did well in this chapter, but if not, I'm considering flames. Read the bottom A/N at the end of the story to see if you can flame me or not. Okay enjoy Brotherhood fans!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon.**

**Touko: The Authoress was right; it wasn't a great chapter like all you other fans say the others were. But she also made this in the rush to bring N into the story like you all wanted though she wanted to bring him in later. Don't blame yourselves Brotherhood readers; it wasn't your fault, but neither the authoress's. Anyway please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Accumula town, the community where lives accumulate to new stages. Found in between the sea-bound Nuvema town and the prestigious Striaton City thirty years ago, this town has some of the most well-known medical universities resonating here across the area. The air that is blown into this town is fresh and clean straight from the ocean, making it a perfect place for the elderly to retire and humbly enjoy life. Indeed, Accumula town is the ideal place for rest and relaxation. The weather is very fair and temperate, great for those of you who love nice weather and to those who would like to see healthy, happy, pokémon, both alongside people and in the wild.<p>

"Well the town is living up to its reputation. Ever since we got here I've seen nothing but happy old people and anxious university students wanting to become surgeons or physicians. Also after looking around, I do see many people and pokémon being happy beside one another. What do you say Black?" Cheren asked as he looked up from the tourist pamphlet he was holding in his hands. Both boys were leaning against a wall on either side of a doorway that entered the laundry room in the Accumula town pokécenter. They were waiting for Belle and Touko to relieve their clothes of mud stains from their little 'trip' down the hill.

Black had his arms crossed and he had a small smile on his face, clearly he was thinking about something, but Cheren did not know as to what. "I dunno Cheren; I just want to get to Striaton city as soon as possible for my first gym challenge, BUT SOME GIRLS WE KNOW JUST SEEM TO BE TAKING THEIR MERRY TIME!" He purposely cocked his head towards the door, an even bigger, now mischievous, smile spread across his face, and that started up a new hell. Touko opened the door, very annoyed, and she held a stain-be-gone brush to his nose.

"HEY! You try getting mud that is embedded into every fiber of your clothing out. But until you try it, I don't want to hear you complain about your precious gym battles, and don't give me those damn puppy eyes!" Touko pulled back her weapon of choice and gave her friend a glare. "Aaww, Touko, why do gotta be like that?" Black teased as he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. Cheren, who was blushing slightly, pushed up his glasses, and looked towards his friends. "Umm… Black, Touko, need I remind you of where we are? And Touko get back inside before someone see's you in your… under layers." He said flusteredly pointing at Touko's pink and white checkered bra and panties.

The two of them pulled apart, looking at him like he was some foreigner, looked around, and then at her. Touko shrugged, "So, what do I have to hide from you guys? We've taken baths together remember? I'm not shy around you guys!" She said slapping Cheren on the back playfully, which made him blush a little more, and then the worst happened. "Touko, I just placed your clothes in the washer; they should be out in ten minutes or so." Belle said as she came into the door way in nothing but her under layers as well. Pure white bra and pure white skibbies was all that clung to her body.

Now Cheren was redder than a tomato berry and he was holding his head down in sheer embarrassment. "B-BELLE! GET BACK INSIDE; YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF PERVS ARE HERE!" He screamed as he shoved her back into the room, not giving her a chance to say anything, and slammed the door. "Y'know you can't keep hiding it Cheren. One of these days she's going to find out, one way or another." Touko stated in a hushed voice. He was wide eyed now and he kept holding his hands to his face. "S-SHUT UP! What do you know? Anyway you need to get back inside too before some perv see's you!" He ordered.

"The only perv I'm looking at is the red-faced four eyes in front of me." She joked. "What are you talking about? If anything, Black is the pervert here, not ME!" He exclaimed pointing to Black, then himself, and still held the red on his face. "Yes, but Black is an idiot, and there isn't much I can do there." Touko said as she opened the laundry room door and stuck the last bit of her head out as Black retorted. "Oh-ho, harsh, that hit me right here Touko!" He called out and he pointed to his heart, pretending to fall to the ground as if wounded. Touko rolled her eyes, then stuck out her tongue, and finally closed the door, her pony tail sashaying behind her.

Cheren slid down the wall and rested his head between his knees. "Dammit you all wear me out." He grunted and he put his left hand on the back of his head as his right hand rested, outstretched, on the ground beside him. Black soon sat to Cheren's left and put a hand to his friends shoulder. Meanwhile with the girls, "Uh, Touko, did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to make Cheren flustered, I mean it!" Belle proclaimed as she waved her hands in her face. "Nah, you didn't do anything bad; Cheren just loves you and me too much. He's a lot like how my brothers are when Black is being pervy. Or with any other guy for that matter." Touko encouraged, patting Belle on the head, and giving her a soft smile.

"Phew good, I love Cheren too! I think it's funny when he is being protective." The two girls giggled and the sound of the washer went off making their attention switch. After another ten minutes of the linens drying, they walked out of the laundry room, and their clothes were finally dried, pressed, and mud-stain free. "Ah, clean and mud free! Doesn't it feel great Belle?" Touko cheerily smiled. "It does, it does!" Belle agreed.

Cheren and Black were waiting for them in the lounge area of the pokémon center and the girls sat down with them. Cheren was the first to speak as he coughed to grab their attentions. "Well it's about time. Do either of you two know how long you've been in there washing your clothes? It's been nearly three hours and we arrived here at one twenty-six, so it's four-"

"Cheren lay off okay? That mud was fresh and clay like so it was especially hard to scrub out." Touko interrupted earning herself a glare from her friend. "In any case the Professor already showed us around the center before Touko and I went to take care of our clothes. I'd like to shop a bit before I head out so I'll meet you three later. Bye-byyyee!" Belle waved and then she was gone into the pokémart area, buying god-knows-what. The other three teens just sighed and waved it off and they all turned to one another.

"So how about we head to the gates to route two?" Black gestured. Touko waved her hand in the air dismissively. "No I need to grab some medical supplies if I'm heading down route two. They say the travel time to Striaton is supposed to be a four day trip on foot and I don't want to take any chances out there if I'm going to be alone that long." She explained as she adjusted her white cap that had a pink pokéball symbol on it. "Then looks like it's us Black. But how about we at least wait for these two by the plaza, if they're not there in fifteen minutes, we leave. That okay with you Touko?" She nodded and made her way to the shopping area to grab what she needed. The two boys made their way outside into the warm late-afternoon summer air.

Both Cheren and Black noticed a commotion crowding at the plaza, where they were supposed to wait for Belle and Touko, and seeing as they needed to head there anyway, they walked over.

"Ooh, what should I buy? Potions and Pokéballs are definitely important. Umm… thinking…" Belle was still deciding on what to get for her trip to Striaton and she was taking forever. Touko, who already had everything she needed, was buying all the things Belle needed right in front of her, and she did not notice in the slightest. "Belle look up." Touko ordered and her friend obeyed. Suddenly a bag full of supplies was shoved into her arms and she gasped at all that was inside. "T-Touko…? Why did you get all this for me? I was about to make my choice!" She whined.

"Yes but unfortunately you were too slow. Now move it, we need to meet the boys before we part for the next few days, and they're serious when they say they'll leave without us. You can pay me back later for the supplies some other day, now let's go." Touko took her friend by the wrist and dragged her outside the pokémon center. She noticed there were not as many people around as usual and then the faint sound of a crowd could be heard from the plaza.

Belle, fidgeting with her green hat, saw the crowd and wondered what was going on like Touko. After exchanging some looks they gave nervous shrugs to one another and made their way to the back of the crowd. Throughout the ocean of people 'what's-going-on's and 'what's-happenings' could be heard through the mumbling swarm of curious bodies. On the top of the plaza an odd bunch of people were gathered in a straight line, on each end of the barrier of flesh two flags rested in the palms of the blue and white cladded knight-like figures. The men and women looked very much like siblings or… clones. Red hair, blue eyes, and the uniform added in made them all seem like ancient knights from Unova's past monarchy plus they even had swords on their sides in sheaths.

In a single moment the crowd died down its chit-chatting when a clone moved and a man in a gold and deep purple robe walked up from behind the knight. He had a mechanical red eye in his right socket, light green hair (obviously from years of aging) and the gleam he had in his normal eye reminded Touko of one person she wanted the world rid of. He was definitely dangerous, and just because he seemed to be in his early fifties, did not mean he would back away from a challenge. Touko felt unfazed at the sight of this man though, she had gotten worse glares from Simon, and that was saying something unlike how badly Belle was trembling as she clutched Touko's arm.

Finally the man spoke. "Good afternoon everyone. My name is Ghetsis and I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." That got the crowd to mumble and ponder at what Ghetsis was talking about but he called for their attention once again as he walked to the right of the crowd. Being suddenly entranced by this man's call on them they quieted down and stared anxiously at him, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that we have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… is that really the truth?" Almost everyone looked around at one another in confusion and bewilderment but they once again turned to eye Ghetsis. Hungry for what he was going to say next. "But have you ever considered that we humans… only assume that this is the truth?" He walked into the center in front of the people. "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers… They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" He asked and the movement and bicker of bodies turned and arose like a storm in the sea. Until one voice beckoned outward from the ocean of people.

"I can!" The voice called. Touko and Belle were snapped out of their trance at the sound of the voice, they knew exactly who it was… Black. Ghetsis cocked his head to the side in shock at someone intruding on his speech and he took on a scowl that made the people of the crowd twist and turn with uneasiness. He was glaring at Black, a child to him, and he motioned for the boy to came up as he asked, "Oh really boy? What makes you say that? How can you be so sure that what I'm saying is fabricated and not the truth, when I have far more experience in the length span of life than you?" Ghetsis mocked as he stared down Black who was now on top of the plaza standing a good three yards away from him.

"Well for one thing, I've experienced the partnership you seem to say doesn't exist between pokémon and people, and if you don't believe it I'll battle you right here and now to show the real truth. A one-on-one battle to make it fair I can tell you have pokémon by the bulges in your robes sleeves." Black pointed out. Ghetsis smirked a twisted smile and turned to walk back a few more feet. "Hmph, maybe you're not as ignorant as you seem for noticing I have pokéballs or maybe you're just a plain fool for challenging me to a battle. Whatever the case you will not leave here victorious." Ghetsis drew a red and white sphere from his sleeve and threw it to the now battle field the plaza had become and a Bouffalant popped out.

Touko tensed at the thought of Black going up against such an opponent like this man, she could see him trembling from where she stood, and that made her panic a little. Swiftly she shrugged off Belle and told her to go find Cheren in the far left of the crowd, where Black had emerged from, and stay put with him. Meanwhile she withdrew Tepig's pokéball and let her out, "Tepig, I have a bad feeling as to who Black is going up against in this upcoming battle. Should we have to intervene, you do what you can to stop the battle, okay?" Tepig nodded once and Touko sighed a little in relief and anxiety as she propped her friend onto her shoulder.

_'Black be careful. This man is more dangerous than you think, I can just tell._' Touko thought to herself as she bit down one her right thumb nail in anxiety and fidgeted in place. Black made his choice with Rufflet coming onto the field, flapping his little body here and there, and his happy calls of joy and excitement for battle could be heard from where Touko stood. At least he went with a more experienced pokémon, if he had gone with his Tepig, which was still young, he would have lost instantly. The battle began with Ghetsis calling the first move.

"Bouffalant use Head charge!" He ordered and the buffalo-like creature responded. Black told Rufflet to dodge, and once it did, he called for his bird-friend to use Aerial Ace, which hit Bouffalant right in the side of its neck. After three more minutes, more attacks were called and shouted, Ghetsis had surprised Black with a Stone edge attack, but Rufflet managed to evade. Though both pokémon were clearly getting tired and Ghetsis looked like he would kill Bouffalant if it gave in. Touko and the crowd was getting more anxious, she made the decision to move in closer just in case, and as if it were rehearsed for that moment, Bouffalant was ordered to use Stone edge again. This time it was successful.

Rocks slammed into and bashed Rufflets frail body and the tiny creature began to plummet to the ground. But black had sprung from his post and ran to catch Rufflet. Yet somehow, Ghetsis did not know how to tell when a battle was over, and ordered Bouffalant to use Hyper Beam. Touko's mind went blank, she sprinted letting only instinct take over, and she ran through the crowd pushing people aside as she called Black's name, not caring who she offended when she slammed people out of her way. The plaza rose a good three feet from the main ground level but she cleared it with no problem as Tepig jumped off her shoulder and to the left side of the large buffalo.

"TEPIG USE FLAME CHARGE!" She screeched. Tepig instantly obeyed and lit herself ablaze and brutally slammed into the five foot tall bull. The impact was so intense it hurtled Bouffalant towards the clones and its Hyper Beam was sent sky rocketing above the town and the forest on route one. The clones were lucky to have moved out of the way because Bouffalant was still hit with enough force to be thrown into the wooded area behind them as its left side was burned hairless. Touko had tackled Black to the ground as he caught Rufflet in his arms so they were safe from the impact the Hyper Beam would have made.

Tepig landed on the ground unscaved and released embers as it snorted in warning towards the stunned Ghetsis. Everything else was dead silent. The knight-like clones helped one another up as some had fallen down to avoid getting hit by the once air-borne buffalo, the crowd was at a heart-throbbing stand-still, and in that crowd Cheren and Belle stood petrified. Heavy panting could be heard emanating from Touko's throat; Black was stunned but tried to say something to her, only to have a hand thrown in front of his face to make him shut up. She slowly rose upwards as she tried to steady herself from the shock of her sudden adrenaline rush and then she turned, forgetting about her pink and white cap that laid abandoned on the summer warmed grass.

Her head was still held low but when she snapped it up the people staring at her wished she would look down again; for the glare she sent towards the red eyed man made them all cringe in terror. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Touko exclaimed to Ghetsis and Tepig snorted out more embers from her nostrils, indicating she agreed and was pissed off as well. Ghetsis stood there in complete shock and that made his subordinates take a terrifyingly confused attitude; never had this man shown an expression in their presence… EVER. Touko's eyes had somehow gone from their sparkling cerulean blue, showing off many shades of blues in the sun, to a dead sapphire color that seem to let in no light. And her pupils appeared to have become wide pitch-black slits that held only hate and a bounty for Ghetsis's head.

His composure came back and he expressed a face that showed curiosity and annoyance. "What is it to you girl?" He spat. "I was merely ending a battle, it would not have been my fault if the boy were injured because of his ignorance to jump in front of an attack." He defended and Touko glared even more hellishly, if that was even possible. "Oh yeah you dishonorable hypocrite? You, as a trainer yourself, should know that even if it was too late to call back the attack, you could have ordered your Bouffalant to shoot its move in another direction. Is that not right 'Mr. I-have-far-more-experience-in-the-length-span-of-life'?" Clearly she had offended him more ways than one and he seemed like his top would blow off at any second but she did not care, she was not even intimidated by him.

"Before we end up going up in circles on this situation I'll be blunt with you. You attempted to murder my friends' pokémon, when you had already won the battle, and because of him trying to prevent that, you nearly murdered him as well." Ghetsis stiffened at this but Touko was the only one who seemed to notice, she went on. "If I were you, I'd kindly leave this town without any disturbance, and would never even think to come back. Unless, you wish end up like your Bouffalant over there, burned and bald on one side, now would you?" She said.

A male knight was foolish enough to run at her screaming, "You little wench, how dare you! You dare threaten Master Ghetsis, the head sage of Team Plasma?" The man unsheathed his sword from his side and lunged towards Touko. Black was scared senseless as all he did was call out her name, the crowd gasped in horror for they were about to witness a murder. Some shielded their eyes, others turned away, and the rest just stared in terror as they clasped their hands around their mouths. But the sounds of metal slicing flesh were not heard nor were the pained cries of a young girl being hacked to death. The cries of a full grown man, however, were what was reverberating through the citizen's ears.

Touko had blatantly moved to the side, only to be grazed on her left bicep, and as the knight still shot forward and past Touko, his arm was suddenly gripped in place by that same slashed arm and he was punched in the right elbow by her right hand, and his sword was knocked away from his grasp. The sickening crunch of the joint being forcibly moved out of place ringed throughout the hearing person's ears. The excruciating pain-filled wails the man exchanged when the blow was given made some who were watching jolt back. Then Touko proceeded to kick him in his stomach and launched him back a good five feet to the soles of some of his fellow co-knights. Her attention quickly snapped back to Ghetsis who had an even more flabbergasted expression postured on his face.

He turned from her gaze and faced the frightened crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, remember, pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. If we liberate them then, and only then, will humans and pokémon truly be equals. I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and pokémon… we sincerely appreciate your attention." He took out his Bouffalant's pokéball and returned it, with that he waved his hand in the air and the knights formed a type of protective human wall around him, and they left as the injured knight was carried off as well behind the others.

After some more stares and look-arounds, the crowd died off into the town, and employees, students, and elderlies went home, only to discuss the events of this late-afternoon. Black had ran to Touko and stopped in front of her in horror at the cut she had on her arm, though she was grazed, it was still deep, and blood was trickling down her arm and off her fingers. Tepig, Belle, and Cheren had ran over once the Team Plasma guys left and the crowd dispersed. Touko ignored her friends bickering and put her attention to Rufflet in Black's arms. Without her realizing it she had taken the bird from Blacks arms, into her good arm, and began to walk off.

But she quickly turned back once after she made her way off the plaza, Tepig close to her feet. "I'll take Rufflet to the pokémon center where I'll also ask a nurse to stitch me up. Belle, mind escorting me? I might need some help if I pass out on the way there do to blood loss." Belle just vigorously nodded her head, excused herself from Cheren and Black, and made her way to Touko. Minutes ticked by as they watched their friend's leave, when the coast was clear Cheren snapped, and that is always a game of 'Who-can-Scream-the-Loudest'! But not even a minute in and a boy with tea-green hair walked up behind the two boys as if from nowhere. It was the same boy Touko ran into in the woods; N.

He was still in the same outfit Touko had seen him in when they first met. A black and white hat on his head with a lose white V-neck over a black thermal. (Both boys wondered how he wasn't dying with the summer heat around) His wrists were covered in odd trinkets, three golden square bracelets on one wrist, a black sweat band on the other, and a weird dull gold colored cube with the middle cubes removed hanging off a chian on his belt loop. Finally he had a necklace that was made up of an odd large black marble and blue and yellow decorticates attached. Definitely not your average guy when you take a closer look.

He spoke swiftly as if he were out of breath, "Your Pokémon… just now it was saying…" he started. "Whoa, slow down. You talk too fast. And what's this about pokémon… talking? That's an odd thing to say." Cheren pointed out but N held a serious gaze. "Yes they're talking… Oh, I guess you two can't hear it either… how sad. My name is N." He said pointing to himself to confirm it.

"My name is Cheren, and this is Black. Just yesterday we left on our journey under the request of Professor Juniper to complete the pokédex. But my main goal is to become the champion." Cheren explained. N raised an eyebrow. "The pokédex, eh? So you're going to confine many, many pokémon in pokéballs for that, then. I'm a trainer, too, but I can't but wonder… are your pokémon really happy that way?" That got him some strange looks from both boys but he stepped closer to Black.

"Well, Black, is it? Let me hear your pokémon's voice again in a pokémon battle!" N announced. Though still a little stunned from the previous events that took place, Black needed to calm himself down and distract himself, and a battle seemed like a good thing right now. "Alright! Tepig let's move in!" and a battle, once again, began. N let out a Purrloin and soon a heated battle rose to the surface between these two trainers. All the while N kept chanting on how he wanted to hear more of Blacks Pokémon's voices. Eventually Black called for his Tepig to use Flame charge, though it was nowhere near the magnificence of Touko's Tepig's Flame charge, and the battle was over.

N returned his Purrloin and clutched the ball close to him before he placed on the hook his belt. "I never expected pokémon to say such things… from either her or you…" he mumbled swiftly. "What was that?" Cheren asked confused as to what he did not hear. "Nothing… anyway, as long as pokémon are confined in pokéballs… they will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for pokémon, because they're my friends." After his little explanation, N walked off, and his green hair was the last thing to be seen of him before he disappeared turning around a corner.

Cheren pushed up his glasses and spoke to the confused looking Black. "Huh… strange guy. But I'm not going to worry about it." He turned and gave Black a reassuring smile. "After all, Pokémon and people help each other out! C'mon let's get back to Belle and Touko." He announced as he swung an arm around Blacks neck and shook him playfully. Taking on the cheery mood Black wrapped his own arm around Cherens neck. "Oh wait hold on, Touko forgot her hat." Black quickly let go of Cheren, ran up on to the plaza and grabbed her hat, and then they both walked like happy idiots to the pokémon center.

Upon arrival in the center both young men were welcomed by a hyperventilating Belle. She was smiling and attempted to greet them but it was still obvious showed she was 'traumatized' by something. Cheren approached her a little wearily but he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Uuh… Belle… Is everything alright? Why are you so… shaken?" He questioned.

"N-no… I-I-I'm fi-ine Ch-Cheren. I'm-I'm just a bit frightened at the sight of Nurse Joy starting to suture Touko's arm s-so I high-tailed it outta there. A-anyway she should be done soon so just head to the infirmary unit and I'll be there sure enough." Belle pointed in the direction leading them down the hall to the nearest infirmary unit. Black was ahead of the two and was the first to slam into the room only to see Touko being stitched up like a doll.

"Oh hey guys, how are you doing?" Touko woozily asked. Cheren had an 'uuh..?' face and pointed to Touko; Nurse Joy smiled with a chuckle escaping her lips and explained she sedated Touko so she would not feel any pain. Both Cheren and Black simply said, "Ah." and took a seat at the end of the room. Seven minutes later the nurse finished sewing Touko's wound and wrapped a set of gauze around her arm. "That should do it. Now the morphine should be out of her system by tomorrow morning, but is there any family that can be contacted about her incident?" She asked.

Both boys stared at each other and looked at their swaying friend. "Um, could we have a few minutes? I think we need to discuss this." Black asked, Nurse Joy nodded, and he and Cheren left to find Belle. It did not take long though, for when they opened the door they slammed it into her head, and a small squeal of pain escaped her lips. "Oh crap, Belle we're so sorry! Are you okay?" Black asked in a panicky tone. "Rgh, yeah I'm fine, I just came to ask you two who was going to contact her brothers on what happened today." Belle explained as she took hold of Cheren's hand.

After she was up Cheren said they were about to look for her to debate the same thing. "Well I have Kurai's number and Black has all three of their numbers. So who should contact them, me or you Black?" She asked. This made him ponder the two choices that were laid out; either Belle calls Kurai, which does not seem bad except the fact he is very dotting, or he contacts one of the other two. Simon or Lucian… both would kill him for not even attempting to save her but Simon was more of a yeller, unless truly provoked, so said by Touko's warnings. Lucian did not seem like it, but he was the more, kill in the shadows kind of guy and no one will find out, and Black knew something might actually happen to him if he contacted him. But he regretted the he made when it slipped through his lips.

"I-I'll… contact Lucian about Touko and he'll probably pass it on to the others. Wish me luck you guys and… if I am never heard from in more than a week, tell my parents I love them." Black sobbed and walked back into the lobby area as Cheren and Belle wished him luck before they walked into the medical unit to take Touko to her room. Inhaling a large amount of air, he prepared himself for what consequences would happen in the future, and dialed in Lucian's X-Transceiver number. It ringed once, twice, and a third time before there was a voice resonating from the small machine. Looks like Lucian did not want be face-to-face to Black, much to his relief.

"Black? What are you calling for?" Lucian's voice asked. Black began to rub the back of his neck again, like he always did when he was embarrassed. "U-hum, you see… Touko, kind of got um… cut… by a sword from this weird guy who is in this organization called Team Plasma and…" He tried to say it quickly but still keep translatable and much to his dismay, Lucian understood every word, and he was cut off by Lucian's now pissed-off-older-brother-mode. "Excuse me? Touko was cut and by WHO?" He demanded. Black mentally sweat dropped and was now fearing for his life. "Okay well…"

"Never mind. I'll contact Touko in the morning and get the story from her because frankly you're useless when it comes to explaining things. No offense." Lucian said. 'Oh thank Arceus, I'm spared! For now at least.' Black mentally cheered and he gave an 'okay' to the plan for tomorrow. Oh how was Touko going to explain this to Lucian… she was screwed! That was what Black thought at least and he was very positive he would no longer see Touko until she was in her forties. But he made it to her room after finding a teary eyed Belle.

"B-Belle what's wrong, did you and Cheren get Touko back to her room okay?" he worriedly questioned as he attempted in some way to calm her down as they walked to the room that was rented out by Touko. "I-I am just so sad at what happened today. You were nearly killed, Touko was injured protecting you, and she may be forced to not travel anymore by her brothers. It just seems like it's all going under, right?" She looked up to him, a few tears straying from her meadow green eyes, and being the kind of guy he is, Black pulled out a tissue and handed it to Belle. Gladly and gratefully taking the cloth she wiped her eyes as they neared the rented room door while Black opened it for her.

The walls of the room were a simple white and green color, simple but it was made for comfort not appearance. There were two sets of bunk-beds and the one to the left of the room is where Touko laid, asleep, and content of where she was laying, despite her being unconscious. Cheren was on the opposite bottom bunk, sprawled out with his legs hanging on off the side, and reading a Unova travel guide. One hand was under his head as the other held the book above his intuited face but his attention was averted as his friends walked in. "So what did Lucian say?" He wondered aloud as he stood up and stared at Black who, with a heavy sigh, walked from the doorway, and over beside Cheren.

"He said to wait till morning so Touko can explain. I was really freaked out and I still am what if he gets angry and tells Touko to come home?" He turned a worried glance at his friend who had a face of displeasure and fright.

"I don't know Black." He said as he took his right index and thumb and placed chin between the two. It was never a good thing to see a deeply-concentrating Cheren. Belle turned from looking at Touko and to her friends' bag, deciding to let her pokémon out. Soon the zipper to Touko's pink messenger bag was open and two pokéballs were propped out of the inner pockets. Black's and Cheren's heads turned from their mind-reeling head bows and looked to see their childhood companion tapping the white buttons of two red and white spheres, releasing a small red swine and a fluffy puppy.

"Aww, Touko caught a Lilipup like me, it's so adorable!" Belle cheered as she picked up the small hound and nuzzled it in her face. Lilipup did not mind but her grip was a little rough and he squirmed a bit till she realized her mistake and loosened up. Tepig stared about the room until she saw Touko, she made her way to the bed, then propped herself up, and nestled into the side of her trainer. Belle made her way to sit at Touko's feet with Lilipup in her arms and the boys went back to being weary for tomorrow. Black had decided to take his leave from the bed and make his way to the window between the two bunk areas, leaving Cheren to sprawl out again on his back as closed his eyes, and Belle stared curiously at the two.

"You know, I don't think Lucian or any of the others will make Touko come home. I can tell this journey is really important to her, more-so than even us I think, and I think her brothers can see the same thing. Guys, let's not worry about the thought of Touko of being forced home, and let's try to see the reality that they'll let her travel but they'll just be more scared about her being alone." Both the young men's head's turned in surprise at the seemingly smart and needed advice about the situation. Since when did Belle get… wise? Or rather common sense as she was always the one who was cautious in events like this or, when she did rush into things, normally ended up injured and crying in a hole. Yet this was a whole new side of her they had never seen… and they were somewhat scared and happy to see it.

They both let the words reminisce in their heads before either thought to say anything. She was right to say not to worry about the situation at hand but how could one not? When Touko jumped in front of Black to help him avoid being blasted into oblivion, they were all struck senseless, and when that weird knight lunged at her with a sword drawn they were terrified to see Touko be possibly ripped to shreds. She was recklessly protective when it came to her friends and family, Touko was, and she would have killed anyone that tried to harm them, should they have been in a place less… public. That was the aura she gave off to them at least. But all in all Touko was the same and they did not want her to be taken away ny her brothers for getting a small cut, Belle was right.

Black turned away from the window and rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands as the other settled inside his pocket. "I guess you make a point. Alright, let's not think about that now, how about we head to dinner in the mess-hall here and come back to sleep for the night? Deal?" He asked as he turned his head in between his friends with an anxious look, they returned the same look to him and one another, and then nodded. "Okay, we eat, come back, and rest for the night and prepare for hell tomorrow morning." He made his way to the door as Belle set down Lilipup and Cheren sat up, scooting off the bed. "Oh, let's bring something for Touko's pokémon too." Belle suggested as she turned half-way through the doorway.

Cheren pushed up his glasses and agreed to her statement before he gently shoved her through the doorway. Black started close the door, but not before giving the room, the pokémon, and Touko a quick once over. Finally the door was shut, leaving the three behind. Lilipup walked from the foot of the bed and up to the sleeping Tepig. 'When _do you think Touko will wake up? I'm getting worried about her boo-boo_.' He looked up to her face and grimaced at the stillness of her person. Tepig neither opened her eyes nor shifted from her curled position as she answered Lilipup's concern. _'Trust me when I say, she's gone through worse, and you should not worry, just think about delicious meat sliding down your throat._' As she explained she nuzzled closer to her trainer's arm.

Lilipup's ears slumped ever-so-slightly before he made the choice to spin around and curl up beside his friends. _'Tepig?_' he asked. _'Hm...what?'_ She questioned. _'Night-night_.' He chimed and she oinked in amusement. Touko was probably going to get hell tomorrow from Lucian, Tepig thought, and she was probably going to let curiosity get to her and start investigating Team Plasma. Things were starting to get hectic in Unova and it was not looking good. Well at least it will be interesting looking for Hunter Jay with a few obstacles, just another puzzle to solve, and another day to get by on.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, finally. So I've decided not to allow any flames about this chapter because I'm quite satisfied with what I typed up. Okay, to my fellow readers, thank you and good luck writing your own stories! (If you even write) Please review and goodbye now!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay chapter six, gettin' closer to my goal to create a full fan-fiction!*Fists the air* Well people I'm letting you know now, a spoiler is coming in this chappie, whoever can guess it correctly gets the official title of the Best Ninja Reader Warrior in the Universe! Ha ha, I'm just playin' but you can still guess. ;D**

**I am not kidding you about the spoiler though and, I'm not forcing you readers to do this but, I ask that I get thirty-five reviews before I release chapter seven after this so… please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokémon; just this story.**

**Alright my readers, be happy! Ja Ne! Also sorry for the REALLY late update!**

* * *

><p>Route Two, about three hours into the forest by auto-mobile, and a day and one half trip on foot past Accumula town. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon of the forest in a location far off the sight from the dirt trail, away from pesky trainers. There a small campsite, communed by people in strange knight-like wears, rests in a grassy area shrouded by the tall trees above their crowns. Tents, varying from sizes that hold two men to four men, all bare a similar symbol on their sides representing the organization the knights have sworn to follow. The sign of Team Plasma. But only three particular tents held different sizes, each for three different uses.<p>

One was the meeting's tent, where locations and plans were debated for the spread of the organizations ideas. The second was a medical ward; there the sick or injured were treated should any of the people need medical attention, there was a particular man getting his right arm slung into a cast at the moment if one bothered to look inside. Finally the last tent was the resting quarters of the beloved King of Team Plasma… King N. He stood over a small desk; its surface not visible for it was occupied by many books and papers. In this tent, the young man could be seen reading over dozens of manuscripts and files, his concentration not wavering in the slightest from the printed words. At least not until he was summoned by one certain Sage.

A knight, who was ordered to fetch the green-haired teen, opened the flap to the tent and kneeled on one knee, bowing his head as well. "My lord, Sage Ghetsis wishes your presence in the meeting's tent. That is all." As the man left, the kings' eyes shifted to the open flap, and with a sigh he placed a slip of paper to the desk then made his way through the fully attuned knights that were out-and-about. Many who made eye contact with N bowed their heads immediately and stepped aside to let him pass, others did not even bother to view his front and merely looked back in admiration, while female knights were instantly swooned at his handsome and youthful glow. Eventually he had reached his destination and slipped through the flaps that acted as doors.

There in the center of the 'room' was a long table and four men in even more odd outfits surrounded the map and charts on the table. They were four of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, and the head of them, Ghetsis, faced the entrance. Noticing N's arrival he stood tall and then bowed, the other three following his motions before he rose again. "My King, as always a pleasure to see you are well, how has your research been coming along?" Ghetsis questioned. "All is going at a fair pace and is advancing quite more than I calculated; I believe the next set of plans may begin immediately as soon as we reach Striaton City." N answered, bringing a large smirk to the head Sages face.

"Excellent, just what I would expect from our king and my own son. Now then, are you preparing to make your trip to the city?" He asked. "Yes, as you said, it would be better if were to arrive like a normal trainer and it can be an even better way to show my power so I may convince others to join us." N replied, but it seemed this saying was like it was practiced, almost as if it had been said many times before. "Perfect, but my King remember, should you not be able to hold for yourself or any of our men, the well appreciated Shadow Triad will come to aid you. Be on your way now." Ghetsis dismissed him and the teenager swiftly left without another word.

As N walked through the campsite once more to his quarters to gather any necessities, he passed by a tent that always gave him chills when passed by, the tent of the Triad of personal body guards of the king and the head Sage. N quickly shook his head when he realized he was slowing down in pace and began to take his normal stride, though he wondered if he just heard something inside the tent. Inside three men cladded in black and white wigs stood around a small device that held the image of a young fourteen year old girl. "So yeah that's what happened the day before. I'm really sorry I lost control though, even if it was for just a few seconds. At least I didn't Shadow Sneak or there would be a whole epidemic on my hands. That's the story." Touko explained to her brothers. They all had stiff gazes on her but none-the-less they were relived she only received a small cut.

To the left of the three Kurai raised a hand to the screen and waved in front as he said, "No it's quite alright Touko. We're just glad to know you're not too harmed, but please try not to be so reckless, and also… it may be best if you attempt to avoid the subject of Team Plasma. They seem very serious, so do not try anything unless it affects you, or your friends." He advised her with only the tone of his voice showing his emotions. Simon agreed to what he said and gave her a few scolding words before he handed the X-Transceiver back to its original holder, Lucian.

"So what do you have to say?" Touko asked, cocking her head to the side as a sarcastic tone slipped through her teeth. "Was it hard, the fight I mean? Was this Ghetsis man's Bouffalant a challenge for Tepig and was the, I'll call it a grunt, hard to beat down?" He questioned. She smirked, only to reply with a, "No." Lucian smirked back and praised her a bit before sending her offline. "Oh, but Touko one more thing before you head out today." The image of her finger left the screen as she took on a puzzled expression. They pulled down their masks and with a heart filled smile from each of the three men, Lucian spoke four little words that their sister always loved hear.

"We love you, Touko." She giggled and responded with the same words before a beep was heard and the little screen went black. "I'm happy that she managed to make it seem like she wasn't a full blown expert at beating people to a pulp but her still getting injured bothers me." Simon said. Cue the funny looks from his comrades and you have a crazy moment. Simon, the seemingly heartless icy-blue eyed man, had emotions… no he was showing emotions! His brow was furrowed and he went to sit on a small camping bed with a face that looked like he was pouting! The looks shown through Kurai's and Lucian's eyes were petrification, but they soon turned to devious gleams, you could almost see the movement of their lips in the form of smirks. "Aww, if it were some bratty teenager the great and powerful Simon wouldn't ever give a damn but, be it his little sister, whom he isn't even related to, and he becomes a softie!" Kurai teased.

Lucian took on a more sick kind of teasing as he strutted through the space the tent had to offer. "They say that such emotions are a sign of more than just 'sibling love', oh how terrible, our Simon is pedophile!" He chimed as he held himself and pretended to be in pain, soon throwing his head into the air with fake tears. Now the blood was boiling and Simon's patience had come to a complete breaking point. "You sick bastard! Why the hell would I think that of someone I see as a sibling?" he beckoned with a deep blush covering his face from frustration and the hideous image he got of his little sister. He cringed every time he blinked because now the damned image was etched into his mind. All the while his brothers snickered as they were starting to rely on one another for balance to stand.

"O-oh… okay Simon, sorry. It's just that it's hard to see you with emotions that aren't an annoyed scowl or a stressful worry on your face, we need to milk it for all it's worth!" Said the teary eyed Kurai before he pulled himself up and wiped his eyes. Simon shook his head and dragged Kurai out of the tent for watch duty, leaving Lucian all alone. With a tired smile on his face he sighed and sat on a bed. "She really is recklessly protective…" he said to himself. '_Just like her caring parents... Lucinda, Joseph, you two brought up one hell of a child._' He finished in his mind with a pained smile.

Meanwhile back in Accumula, Touko was lying on her bed enjoying the cool morning breeze flowing in through the window. Her pokémon decided to hop out and enjoy the fresh air while their trainer waited for her friends to come back from breakfast in the mess hall. Her left arm was lying beside her body as her right one covered her eyes and her legs laid straight along the length of the bed. '_Ugh… why did I listen to Cheren when he said not worry, that they'll come back with some food soon, and that was an hour ago?_' She thought. How could this have gotten any worse?

Suddenly, as if sent from heaven, her friends popped into the small green and white room with a box that smelled of various scents. Soon eggs, bacon, and hash browns were filling Touko's nostrils as Black set the Styrofoam box on her lap. Gladly she dove in as soon as the plastic utensils were placed in her hands. While she began to scarf down her meal two little pokémon came rushing in from the window they exited out from earlier, only now dirty and grinning madly. This unfortunately led to sheer shrieks of terror from Belle's throat. "W-what in the…? So filthy, Tepig and Lilipup, you two need a bath!" She hollered as she attempted to reach for the two.

"I wouldn't do that Belle, remember that time when you tried to make Tepig wear a princess outfit? I don't think you want to feel her flames this time around, especially since you witnessed what happened yesterday at the plaza." Touko half-heartedly threatened and Belle staggered back a couple of feet from the window. Cheren, pinching the bridge of nose, decided to change the subject. "Well, moving on, what did your folks have to say about your escapades yesterday?" He asked. Now finished with her meal, Touko stood and made her way to a trashcan beside her bedside.

"Mm, the usual scolding and 'thank gods I'm okay', as any other family members would, y'know? Although I gotta say, Lucian praising me about kicking that man's ass was priceless." She mentioned the last sentence so nonchalantly all three of the teens cringed. Black, with a creeped out smile, said 'Ok.', and then walked to the bunk area he and Cheren shared the night before and sat down. Lilipup hopped from the window sill and o across the room to sit his trainers lap with dirt-filled pride, Tepig followed; only she sat beside Touko at her feet.

"So how about we get going today huh? I believe because of 'certain predicaments' yesterday, we were unable to leave this town and head to Striaton. So onward to an adventure!" Touko exclaimed as she jumped from her position on the lower bunk. She held her puppy- pokémon in one hand and Tepig hopped onto her shoulder. "Now that's the Touko I know!" Cheren cheered. Belle merrily giggled and black gestured everyone to the door.

Belle was talking up a storm so any peace they were looking for in the walk to the front desk, the walk to the plaza, and even the walk to the town gates, was obliterated before it even had a chance. Finally Black managed to shut her up and convinced to head on with Cheren for the time being. "Are you sure about traveling alone for four whole days? I- I know you could do it but I'm just worried about you inju-" Black was silenced by finger placing itself on his lips and Touko lightly shushing him. "You shouldn't get anxious about a cut Black, I can handle worse, you saw that when I first met and you all learned about my accident with the hiking trip and Liepard." She removed her finger tips from the edge of his thin lips and gave him a quick hug.

He hugged back with an embarrassed and worried blush before they separated soon after. She stood in front of him at one point then walked past him as he turned to see her off. "I should start moving, I want to make in some type of distance before the day ends. Oh, and, you may want to answer the incoming call coming to your X-Transceiver." Touko said as she turned her head back to him, holding the bill of her hat between her fingertips. "Ugh… you and your sixth sense to pick up radio or phone signals is frightening." Black sarcastically laughed as he clicked on the button to see his mom on the screen.

What he did not notice though was his mother sneaking up behind him, inching her way to his back as their conversation moved along, and finally hanging up to 'Boo!' him. Touko had heard Mrs. Chroma's footsteps and recognized her aura before she could completely get through the gate and decided to let her friend have his mother-son time. She moseyed on giggling with her friends delight, she knew if she stayed long enough she would start to wonder 'If' questions again about her parents, and she never liked those thoughts. Mr. and Mrs. Chroma were responsible adults, good people, and great parents but she could never watch Black and them, or Belle, Cheren, and their families, be actual families, it would only reopen past scars.

There was soon a rustle heard in the grass to her right and she drew a pokéball. Out of nowhere a burst water shot out from the grass and past Touko's head. She did not react with a swing of her wrist; the attack was too far from her for the need of evasiveness, so she slowly crouched low and crawled in the direction of the water. Slowly and silently she neared the creature that attempted to soak her to the bone, soon she began to hear rugged breathing and something like a growl not far from her face. Finally Touko pushed aside a few blades of grass and gawked at the sight she had come across.

An Oshawott, plain as day, was lying on the grassy earth in front of her! '_Oh my…! The hell is an Oshawott doing here?_!' She raised herself from the morning dew wet grass and crouched beside the small otter. Scratches, bruises, and bumps covered the little blue pokémons' body, but all the injuries looked to be done by other pokémon, a single species with buck teeth, short claws, and brown fur. Here and there small patches of brown fur rested on the otter's body, Touko knew what attacked this Oshawott now, Watchog, the evolved form of Patrat. '_The little guy must have gotten lost and started wandering around the area, only to end up in the territory of a group of Watchog and Patrat, poor thing._'

She carefully scooted her hands underneath the small creatures' body and gently lifted it to her chest as she crouched back and sat on the wet ground. Its chest was still moving but barely, Touko was curious as to how it even mustered enough strength to launch a warning signal, and even growl at her when she came closer. Her head moved to right then the left, scanning the area for the sound of any people, and finally she realized she was alone. She steadied her breathing and outstretched her hand.

The usual glow in her eyes came through and Oshawott's breathing picked up as his wounds closed shut. Finally she had finished her session and the otter's eyes started opening, which brought a smile to Touko's face. "Osh osha, wott?" It muttered to itself but then it noticed its position in Touko's arms and began to flip out as it sprayed a barrage of water at her face. "Cough, cough. Holy… hhrrg… gak!" Water was shot everywhere around her head, in her nose and down into her lungs, dowsed all her hair, and even in her eyes making them blurry. She was panting now, after hacking out about three mouth-fills of water, and turned to the startled creature.

"Phew, well thanks, I didn't need to be almost drowned alive, but I guess I need a few near-death-experiences to feel alive." She sarcastically mentioned, which made the Oshawott snap out of his defensive stance. '_OMIARCEUS, I'M SO SORRY HUMAN! I did not know you had the intention of helping me!_' Oshawott had ran to her and placed a, err… hand, on her knee as he gave her a sorrowful look. "Ahym, yeesh, I'm fine no need to worry little guy! So what are doing all the way out here? I thought your kind kept home closer to the sea?" Touko questioned.

'_Uhh… well about that…_' He began, '_I was separated from my clan. It was during the storm a few nights back while we were migrating to the Bay mating grounds and I've been looking for them ever since, but… I don't think I'll find them._' He muttered. Touko felt a pang in her heart as she heard the last part and reached her hand to the watery eyes of the blue otter, brushing his nearly full tears from them. "I'm so sorry for your… loss. I wish I could help, honest, but I need to keep moving, if you head in that direction," she pointed south, "you'll reach the sea on route thirty-one in a few days. You can wait for your clan there can't you?" She asked when she turned her head back to the sniffling creature.

'_N-no I can't… when they would come back they would force me out of the clan! My kind is very serious when it comes to sticking together, no matter what the situation may be, and though it was an accident, I still left my family. They will not take me back, it's the way it always been for as long we've existed!_' Oshawott blubbered and then wrapped himself up as tiny as he could, sobbing away. Soon an idea hit Touko like a punch in the face! "Oshawott, why don't you come and travel with me? I'm a pokémon trainer, and I'm with my own friends now to travel the land and see what it has to offer! How about you join our family?" She giggled and sweetly smiled as she outstretched her fingers.

Oshawott had uncurled when she spoke and now seemed utterly stunned. A human want him, as a friend, as a family member? It was too good to be true, but… there she was putting out a hand for him to hold, a hand to love him and keep him safe, warm, and happy. So this was compassion he had heard humans held from many pokémon who had witnessed such by fighting them. His eyes watered more as he lunged for her and buried his face inside her chest, and she gladly wrapped her arms around him with a motherly smile. Slowly, Touko stood, and with one arm she pulled out a pokéball, still holding Oshawott in the other arm.

"Oshawott, with this pokéball, we are bonded as friends and partners, will you accept coming into this growing family?" She asked and he happily nodded as he banged his forehead against the small white button. The ball did not move in her hand though, it just clicked, and then there was silence. Hm… an easy submission, that had been known to happen sometimes, when the ball just plainly clicked, instead of struggling like the average ball, it meant the Pokémon had no intention to resist. Well whatever it was, Touko got a new friend, and she decided to introduce him to the gang, "Come out everyone!" She beckoned.

_Five Days Later_

N had navigated his way through the woods and down the main road, challenging trainers in attempt to recruit them for the sake of Team Plasma, but only for that sole purpose. Now he had made it to Striaton city, where he would head to the gym and attempt to convince the leader(s) to shut down the premises, perminately. He walked through the front gates and noticed there was an array of people out and about moving from little booths along the streets throughout the town. He felt unsettled, no he was petrified, this many people around him scared him. It was like he could not breathe and he hated it, he wanted to run, to flee and never look back, but that is not what Kings do.

"Oh, hey you're that guy from Accumula. What was your name… oh yeah, N." Said a familiar voice. N turned and saw a young man with red glasses and pitch black hair, a blonde girl with an oversized green hat stood behind him. "Oh, I remember you as well, you were with that boy named Black, and I believe your name was, 'Sharon', correct?" N questioned with a fast pace of talking again that took the two younger teens to process what he had said. "Err, not exactly, 'Cheren' is my name, and this girl behind me is my friend Belle." Cheren explained.

"Uh h-hi I'm Belle and it's a pleasure to meet you." She introduced as she backed behind Cheren even more, hiding herself from the older boy, and normally she was so much more optimistic for meeting people. N decided to let curiosity take him as he asked why they were in the city. "Black, Belle, and I came to here to challenge the gym for a badge three days ago, we all managed to grab a ride in the bed of a nice elderly man's truck to get here. But moving on, we eventually all won, though Belle failed twice before she won her badge." He then received a quick whine from her but he continued. "Anyways she heard there was going to be festival in town so she begged Black and me to stay and spend the day with her." He unenthusiastically finished.

"Yeah but let's not forget, you absolutely refused to have any fun with me today until you heard about their being a double battle competition, and then you went all, 'Black, be my partner for the competition', like a little school girl calling dibs on the hottest guy in class!" She mocked with a sly grin and he took on an annoyed look as he shouted at her to just pipe down. N cringed a little on the inside at the boy's sudden snap but he did not show it, physically, it was never noble to show fear in front of your future followers. "May I ask as to where Black is?" N changed the subject just a bit so there would not be as much unease as there was right then.

"He, Belle, and I are looking for our friend Touko. She called us last night, indicating she'd be arriving in town this morning, and so now we're looking for her because she won't bother to pick up her X-Transceiver!" He rose his voice a bit at the end of his explanation but he calmed himself with a few steadied breathes. '_Touko? He wouldn't mean…?_' N began to wonder but the rest he blurted out. "Are you talking of a girl with sapphire eyes, wavy brown hair, and pink and white cap?" He yet again spoke so swiftly it took a while for Cheren and Belle to compute. Belle was the first to translate what he asked and informed him that he was correct but questioned as to how he knew her.

Whoops, red flag, N remembered Touko mentioning that her friends from her home town did not know about her abilities, so he had to think of something, but he was not the best liar. "Uhh… er, well the storm from about a week ago caught up on me and… um… Touko had found me and offered me shelter just before the climax of the storm hit." He partially explained truthfully and the two teens seemed to buy it. They took on gentler expressions and smiled with a sense of happiness. "Classic Touko, always being so selfless and giving, even to complete strangers." Belle cheered. Cheren pushed up his glasses, and even though smiling, he threw a negative at her positive to cancel it out. "But you don't know if or when she might take in some creep that may try to hurt her." He explained as his smile faded.

"Aaaw, that hurt a bit Cheren. You really think I would give some creep my tent for the night? Am I that untrustworthy or do I seem like the type to be that dimwitted?" As if from nowhere that familiar voice came to the three's ears', making them look all around, and Belle spotted a figure balancing on telephone pole and pointed in its direction. There they saw Touko standing atop the twelve-foot tall pole, arms crossed, cocky smirk played on her face, and head soon tilting to the side slyly. "Agh! How did you…? Touko get down from there before you slip and fall!" Cheren yelped.

"Aw, but the view up here is great my little 'Cher-Cher'!" Touko teased with the nickname she knew he hated being called. "I'm not 'CHER-CHER', I'm Cheren, get it? Pronounced like 'CHAIR' and 'REN' but spelled C-h-e-r-e-n!" He fitted over while stomping his foot and turning an intense shade of red. With a sigh, Touko shook her head and took on a defeated smile, then asked the three familiar's to move to the side. Belle, being not so into the common sense thing sometimes, let the question as to 'Why?' slip out. "Well if I tried to land when you three all are around the telephone pole, I might land on one of you, now quickly Belle move to the side." Touko hollered downward.

"Touko, have lost all the marbles God and Arceus gave you in that head of yours? You're over ten feet off the ground!" Cheren stated as he backed away a small distance. Touko shook her head. "Yes, but you, Belle, and of course Black, have seen me jump from higher heights, and still not break or strain anything." Touko reassured him as she threw her pink bag to the ground, then she balanced her stance on the pole. Both of her arms spread out like wings, she balanced a tad bit more weight on her right foot (the one that would catapult her off the stand she was on), and finally she threw herself forward. N was awed as he watched from his post a few feet from where he originally was, Touko looked… graceful as she fell and casually turned her body to help her cushion her fall.

A large 'oomph' came from her throat as she landed on her feet and rolled on to the ground past her bag. Touko pushed herself up and began to brush herself off as Cheren, Belle, and N walked up to her. Being scared half to death for his friend; Cheren slapped Touko across the back of her head but hugged her gently soon after, Belle had collected her bag from the morning sun warmed concrete sidewalk and handed it to her. "Thanks Belle." She said when Cheren released his arms from her shoulders and let Touko hug Belle. Her gaze met N's and tiny smile brushed across her face, she did not know why, probably because she felt he was someone she could trust, like her friends. That's right, N was a new friend, and she wanted to get too know him better too.

"Hey N, long time no see. How've you been holding up since the storm?" She asked. He chuckled a bit, but feeling a bit shocked he was comfortable around someone like her, and simply replied like it was nothing unusual. "I, in my perspective, am doing just fine, but you seem to be doing the opposite, ever since the other day with those Team Plasma people." He pointed out to the bandages around her left arm and soon he noticed an irked type of gleam in her eyes but it vanished soon enough. "Eh heh, you saw that? Where, I didn't see you?" She curiously asked as she rubbed the back of her head in an awkward way.

"I did witness all that happened, and I was the far end of the crowd opposite from where your friend's Cheren and Black stood." He explained, picking up his fast pace of talking again. "Ah, well I hope you're not scared of me after what you saw." Touko said as her face seemed to take a sorrowful look. "It has been a looong time since I've snapped like that, but that man, Ghetsis, was really pushing his luck with me by attempting what he did, and if I see him again, honestly, I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back on bashing his head in on itself." She mumbled, now with an embarrassed/ saddened look on her face, and she gripped at the pockets that feathered out from her shorts.

N was stunned again to see Touko, no, a human make such an expression… it was…innocent but it was more mixed in with regret. Belle and Cheren looked at Touko with a hint of sorrow, then towards each other, and hugged her. Belle had her arms around Touko's shoulders and Cheren held his right arm around the two girls, giving them a half hug. "Touko you don't have to be sad or angry with yourself that you want to protect your friends and family. I would want to do the same thing, protect what's precious to me, that is if I lost my parents the way you did, in a car accident." Belle said in attempt to make Touko feel a little better…somehow. Yet still a smile spread on Touko's pink face and she thanked her friends for the encouragement.

With a swift movement she escaped her friend's grasps and spun to face them as she backed away ever so slightly. "So then, how about we get moving and find Black so we can see you, Cheren, and him kick some butt in the festivals battle competition?" She cheered and Belle and Cheren agreed with cheers of their own. "Oh, N would you like to come with us or are you in the competition too?" Touko asked as she jotted up to him. "Uhh, no I'm not participating in such events… and thank you but I don't think I'll be able to join you either in the stands. I have an appointment with the gym here." He excused himself and walked off into the crowds of people walking from booth to booth.

"I thought the gym was closed for the festival today because the Leaders are judging the competition?" Cheren questioned. "I guess N will find out when he gets there. Or maybe he already knew and was willing to wait? Any hoot let's go find Bla-"

"Tooouukooo!" Came another all too familiar voice as a body crashed into her. Black slammed into Touko and took her down to the concrete below. "Aah! Black let go! You're cru-shing m-e!" She choked out. Quickly he loosened his grip on her and apologized but he still held her shoulders. "Oh man I was starting to get worried when I couldn't find any of you guys. Cheren the competition is going to start in thirty minutes, we gotta go, NOW!" Black yelled as he stood and jogged past Cheren, grabbing his arm and pulling him along, Belle and Touko beginning to swiftly follow the two.

They ran past the Gym, the Pokémon center and school, finally they were passing the last of the apartment complexes to the left of the entrance of the city. There the four came to place that looked like a park, a fountain and bushes cut into shapes of pokémon and other objects lined throughout the area. Black however snapped any distracting thoughts they had of the beautiful scene and made them run into the circus tent that stood tall a few yards to the far left of the fountain. The line was short; everyone else probably made it in before, and it was just five minutes before any challenger's that could not make it to the entrance in time would be denied the right to battle.

"Okay Touko, Belle, you two head that way to the stands and Cheren and I will go through here to confirm registration!" Black exclaimed as he pointed right then left and pushed Cheren along to the left and down a small flight of stairs. "C'mon let's go find some seats." Touko suggested and Belle gave an excited nod. They weaved and bobbed through the few people in the hall like walkways and made it to the stands just as the introductions began to reverberate through the air of the stadium inside the circus tent.

A boy with aqua blue hair and ocean eyes stood in the center of the dimly lit stadium as he held a microphone in front of his lips to introduce himself; he said his name was Cress. Then another guy with flaming red hair and scarlet eyes jumped out from behind the bluenette and called out to the crowd his name was Chili; fitting was it not? Finally a young greenette boy came to the other side of the first boy from behind, with an excited but calm look to his expression, and welcomed everyone as he introduced himself as Cilan, his grass green eyes were mellow but savoring in a way. "We are the Striaton City Gym Leader's and we hope you enjoy the show!" The three said in unison as lights of all different colors spun around the stadium and the among the deafening cheer raised crowd.

From one side challengers and their partners walked onto the stadium as the three Leader's walked to a small stand with a long table and went on with the announcements and regulations. Soon after Cilan, Cress, and Chili took their seats at the table and drew out the first competitor's on an automatic screen above their heads. The first battle was drawn, sadly Black's and Cheren's team was not called, and the judges let out a single phrase that, apparently, made a lot fan-girls swoon inside the sea of people. "Now, it's evaluating time!" The three said in unison once more and the competition began with the audience roaring in sheer anticipation.

There were thirty-two challenger's, which meant sixteen teams, and eight battles, which then led to four rounds of heart pounding, adrenaline pulsing brawls. Each of the four rounds was named in the order of Stage One, then Stage Two, next the Semi-Final, and lastly THE Finals. Every battle was ten minutes long, with two time outs to each team; the time limit for breaks were three minutes exactly, the only other time for breaks were resting periods between rounds, and those were seven minutes long. All together it was about one-hundred and forty minutes of sheer anticipation to see who the winner's would be by the end of this competition. (A/N: AAAAAHHHH! SO MUCH, NO, TOO MUCH MATH! *DIES)

Black and Cheren had made it through two battles, Stage One and Two, now and were finally taking a break below the stands, in what may be called a dug-out; which happened to be close to where Touko and Belle sat. "Man this is really tiring but it makes good training for our pokémon, same with you Cheren?" A sweaty Black asked a panting Cheren who only nodded because he was so exasperated. Black gave his Tepig a bowl of food while spraying some potion all over the small pigs' body and Cheren was rehydrating his Oshawott. "Well you two seem to be enjoying yourselves, but you better not for-fit, or I'll clock you both upside the head." Touko empty threatened with an ambitious smile.

"Oh quiet you, we're tired and so are our pokémon. Thank Arceus for transitions being legal in battling rules." Cheren said while rubbing his neck. "Yeah, you caught a Purrloin and I have Rufflet, but it worries me about their cooperation as teammates because they haven't had a lot of training together as much as Tepig and Oshawott." Black pointed out as he pulled out his partner's pokéball and returned him for some rest. "I'm sure you can work it out you two, and before you ask Cheren; Belle is grabbing some snacks for me and her. Don't give me that look; she can walk a few dozen feet and not create a full-on disaster if she tries." Touko commented and she leaned forth on the metal bars looking down to her friends in the small seating area below.

"Fine if you say so. So care to tell me when you caught an Oshawott, Touko? I saw it from the field and didn't believe it was yours until it climbed into your lap." Cheren questioned and Touko answered like it was any other question; 'I just found him in the woods one day.' Excuses such as this always made the boy sigh in aggravation, things like running into something rare or interesting was Touko's specialty, and this especially applied to danger in many other cases. After all these years Cheren still wondered why such occurrences were not in his book of 'Thing's I'm used to Hearing'. Then again, since when could he ever be used to his own friend's?

"Touko I have our snaa-acks! Plus, look who I ran into?" Belle chimed and their heads turned to see a familiar green haired figure standing behind the tiny blonde girl, holding two boxes of snacks and a drink holder. "Touko, Black, and Cheren, hello again." N said, a glimmer of… happiness (?) shown in his eyes when he stared over to Black then Touko. "Hey N, guess you found out about the gym being closed huh? I'm sorry none of us went after you, but you left before we could say anything, and we had to get here ASAP if we wanted to find seats and such." Touko apologized.

"I don't think of it much as a problem, I believe I was a bit hasty in leaving anyways, and now it seems that I have taken the offer to come here after all, that is, if the offer is even still open." N contemplated as he set down the concession's in an empty seat. "Yeah it's fine if you stay but… I thought you said you weren't really into this sort of thing, watching battle competition's I mean?" Touko asked as she moved from the bars and into her original spot. "Well I've never really watched them personally, so guess I cannot judge until I've seen for my very own eyes." N admitted as he sat in the seat to Touko's left, Belle to the one on the right.

Touko had feeling he may have been lying, maybe he had seen competition's and decided they were not really his thing, but hey, who was she to stop him? "Ladies and gentlemen the competitor's for the first battle of the Semi-final rounds are about to be drawn. After this, the last two teams to stand will head to the finals, so without further ado let the drawing begin!" Cilan, the greenette brother of the three Leader's, announced to the crowd. Touko and Belle clapped, as did many others, and the crowd erupted with anticipation and excitement for whoever were going to battle next, though N had a look of worry across his face.

Chili, the red head, stood and walked up next to Cilan; the two announced the team names as soon as they appeared on the screen. "Team Revolver and Team Crasher, you're up!" They cheered, neither team was Black's/ Cheren's so they did not rise from their seats. However two older looking boys, Team Revolver, and a boy-girl pairing, Team Crasher, stepped up onto the stadium and soon the match was started. Each side's pokémon seemed anxious to start, they were ready to have fun, and they both wanted to win so badly to earn praise from their trainer friends, that is what N heard anyway with a baffled expression on his face.

"Wow both of the side's pokémon appear to be really fired up!" Belle exclaimed as she grabbed her drink Touko handed her and began to suck it down. "Yeah it seems so, it looks like they're really anxious to battle and have some fun." Touko said with a smile. Black chuckled and called out to the team's 'Good luck' and soon attacks were ordered out. As the battle went on, Belle or Cheren announced one thing about the pokémon, Touko would interpret what the pokémon would say in a way that made it seem like it was her own opinion as to how they were felling, and Black would be very close to interpreting what the pokemon were saying as well. This shocked N because he knew Black could not hear their voices but he could somehow guess very closely as to what they were feeling, and with Touko he felt a bit disappointed in how she was not using her gift to show her human companion's how the pokemon were being hurt as they 'fought happily'.

'_That's right, I keep forgetting about her human friends not knowing of her abilities, maybe this is what she does to let them know what the pokemon are saying, but it's a complete waste of her potential!_' N yelled inside his mind with a bit of frustration crossing his eyes, thinking deeper into the matter. Apparently it was enough to catch Touko's attention, "N, you okay? You seem a little aggravated." She pointed out, thank Arceus the others around them were too indulged in the barbarism out in the stadium to notice the two, N thought, and Touko yet again called to him but this time waved her hand in his face. Automatically he felt a surge of fear and grasped her wrist tightly in his hand very swiftly, though it seemed to be too rough and Touko squeaked a bit in pain, just enough to snap N out of his fearful state completely.

Thankfully Belle had walked over to discuss 'whatever' with Black and Cheren earlier, so N's actions were not seen, and finally he let go hearing Touko squeak his name out. "Oh my… Touko I'm so sorry! I didn't… what I mean is… I thought you were about to slap me so I reacted. I know that does not excuse my actions though I'm very sorry." N repeated his apologies at least twice more, with how fast he talk's, but Touko put a hand in front of his face to stop him. Again he cringed but he did not react like he had before, he would not dare to, and soon Touko raised her head, the corners of her mouth rested in a smile.

"Nah, if anything I'm at fault, I did after all wave my hand in your face all-too-suddenly, so don't worry, I'd react the same way." She explained in a forgiving tone as she sat down in her seat again but her eyes still held him in place. "I was just a bit worried is all, you looked scared or really distraught more and more as you continued to watch the battle, and I couldn't stand it any longer so… yeah." She giggled sadly and took a look at her wrist, sure enough it was turning red, N's finger outlines already coming out, and now a twinge of guilt set in his stomach but he did not know what it was, still he did not like the feeling. "Phew. You sure have a grip N, I'll give you credit for that, anyway don't let this bother you, and if anyone asks I'll just say it was me who did this to my wrist, deal?" She asked.

"How can you just…? Alright, agreed but I don't understand why in the least." He muttered quickly and Touko only tilted her head in confusion. "We have a winner!" Cress called to the audience from his microphone. "Team Revolver will be proceeding to the Finals! Up next Team B.C. (Black and Cheren) and Team Sky will be battling." Cress finished. The crowd cheered for the winning and Belle was returning to her seat. "Touko I'm so excited, I just know Black and Cheren are gonna make it to the final round! Uh…? What happened to your wrist Touko?" She asked with a worried look as she pointed to her friends' wrist.

"Hm..? Oh I was squeezing it too tight again from anxiety about the battle. You remember how I used to do it when I was little right?" Touko attempted to make her remember a habit that actually did exist in the far past. "That old habit, it's been years since you did that, what's starting it again?" Belle asked. "I honestly have no clue, I guess because it's around that time of year again when I met you guy's, y'know I did it a lot more then because I was nervous about the move, my sub-conscious must be going out of whack." Touko joked. "Aw, don't say that, nothing is wrong with your head Touk-ie!" Belle reassured but the nick name was a sudden shock out of nowhere and it made Touko twitch.

"Touk-ie? I don't want to know why you said such a thing but don't call me that again please." She begged and Belle agreed with short giggles escaping her lips. "Oh yeah, Touko doesn't one of the trainers on Team Sky have a Munna?" Belle asked with an enthusiastic voice. "That's right but why are you...?" Touko was given no time to finish as her friend grasped a pokéball and let out a tiny pink pokémon with purple flowers dotting it's body popped out and called it's name in joy.

"Oh, no wonder, you caught a Munna yourself, I remember hearing about that. So you were thinking about making Munna watch for some strategies? Well then _Ohai-o_ Munna- san!" Touko greeted herself more formally to the Taper (Tay-par) like pokémon by bowing the crown of her head towards it. This was somehow a greeting Belle did not know of because the next thing that happened made the young blonde shriek a bit in surprise; Munna clasped its mouth onto Touko's head and a small sucking sound could be heard emanating from its mouth. Other people, who's attentions were broken from the setting up battlefield, were watching this go on as the red eyed piggy pokémon broke off from Touko and let her come up and stretch her neck. "Wow that was odd feeling but it was kind of interesting!" She cheered.

"Uh T-Touko what just happened…?" Belle asked with a shaking hand pointing to her friend and to her pokémon as it sat in Belle's lap with a happy face. "You'll see, look at Munna." N blurted, Touko and Belle felt a small pang of guilt for ignoring him, and they hoped they could make it up to him soon. That is when Munna's tiny oval red eyes took a faint glow and the small dark pink oval on its snout released a pinkish purple mist. People, mostly those who were interested in the scene from the get-go, turned their heads towards the small pink ball of mist as an image began to form within it.

Inside a setting of trees, a playground, and four children were laid out, Belle and Cheren, ages six and in kindergarten, were crying as two older boy's destroyed what might have been a sand castle and kicked around a tattered Simipour doll. The two older children were laughing in enjoyment at their sadness, though not much audio could be heard, and almost attempted to push Cheren and Belle into the sand. Almost, that was the term used, because before the bullies landed a finger on either of them the two boys were knocked down by two unknown objects. Those 'objects' were Black and Touko, who were now sitting on the bullies stomach's, and they began a small session of punching, slapping, and scratching on the two older children.

Soon the two boys managed to crawl out of the two youngsters grasps and run away screaming, leaving Black and Touko to calm their sobbing friends. Black, who actually had gotten a few marks on his own body, walked to Belle and Cheren and placed a hand on their shoulders. Touko only had some scratched up knees, but she picked up the Simipour doll, brushed off as much dirt and dust as possible and handed it to Belle. Soon the two sobbing kindergartener's cried into their friend's arms before walking home, hand-in-hand, and laughing all the while with joy that they were together. Then the mist simmered down and 'Awws' were heard from anyone who was watching who were very touched by the memory they witnessed.

N was so surprised by what Black and Touko had done, but still it only reminded him of his own memories of humans, and he felt his shoulders, stomach, his entire body stiffen. '_Yay, you are a good human! That means I don't need to be scared of you, unlike those humans in the weird blue and white clothing, you're nice like Belle and Black!_' Munna called in happiness and she snuggled right up to Touko and was exchanged a big hug from the trainer.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the next battle! Team B.C. and Team Sky, come on up!" Chili announced from the stand he was standing upon and immediately the two sets of teens jogged to a side of the battle field. The Semi-Finals… what was going to happen now?

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! About damn time don't you all think? ^_^ Whelp you all read the drill earlier, 35 reviews equals next chapie! 666EnergizerBunnyfromHell IS OUT!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Well chapter seven, to be honest I'm very much surprised I've been able to continue with all this, and I'm having the most fun ever! Though I believe I must complain about not hitting 35 reviews like I wanted, but hey it was really close, and I was anxious to put the next chapter up, I also don't like to keep people waiting. 'Kay people let's make this happen, time to see what is next in my little tale, and who will be victorious in the battle competition challenges. Also this chapter is in two-parts, so the next half will come soon.**

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Pokémon or its characters, just this story.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>The Striaton City battle competition, a roaring crowd, and the Semi-Final rounds. Currently two teams were at each other with their pokémon, fighting for a place in the Final rounds.<p>

"Now Purrloin use Scratch!" Cheren called out to his feline partner, and it obeyed, taking down the Munna that was raising Black's Rufflet into the air with its psychic powers. "Thanks Cheren!" Black yelled. "No prob.!" Cheren said immediately after his friend. "Rufflet use Aerial Ace on Patrat." Black commanded and soon his flying friend sliced through the air, ramming into the brown rat. As the battle went on two familiar figures were in the stands cheering for the two boys and their pokémon, but another figure with green hair next to them was not even bothering to pay attention to the match as his mind was elsewhere.

'_Is what Munna said true? My followers had given this young creature a reason to fear them? What exactly happened, what did my men do to cause such an opinion?_ ' N thought deeply with a small scowl on his face. Yet out of nowhere he thought he heard something calling out to him… a person? "N! For cripes sake, snap out of it!" Touko hollered. "Oh! Touko, I apologize, I was spacing out again wasn't I?" N admitted. "Yeah, but no worries, the only reason I interrupted you from whatever you were thinking about is because Black and Cheren won their battle! The two of them are heading into the finals!" She exclaimed happily and Belle said something in a sing-song tune with Munna following along.

Again N was taken back to his thoughts as he saw the pink pokémon frolicking around Belle, but he was soon interrupted once more by the two sweaty boys approaching the rest area with their pokémon in their arms and/or on their shoulders. But right away something struck N instantly as his gaze focused on the purple cat in Cheren's arms, his Purrloin, his friend who battled with him in Accumula town! N released him after the battle with Black had ended and they made it to the outskirts of the human colony, he gave Purrloin his freedom, but now he was with some human! As the boys sat and pulled out some water for their friends, Purrloin's gaze shifted to look directly at N and he gave him a smile of fondness, but he soon turned from his old human ally so that he could lap some water into his tired body.

That made N completely positive it was his old friend, but why was he with a human, with Cheren? After the small cat finished with his drink he strutted to his trainer and hopped onto his lap, soon being stroked by his human companion, this made N feel something very intense, but as to what it was he did not know (Jealousy?), and it made him more frustrated. Touko had walked over to the metal railing and leaned over the bar a bit to get a look at her friends and their pokémon. Rufflet had some scratches here and there along with some ruffled feathers that he was patting down with his beak. The Purrloin had its fur spreading out a little ways here and there, but it was fine either way, and she soon saw it starting to lick its fur back in place as it sat on Cheren's lap.

Touko was happy that she had friends who treated pokémon so fairly and happily, they were never too intense, but they were not complete push over's, and that is what made them able to pass through the challenges so easily. If only all people were like this, but then again her parents would not be dead if people acted as such, so nothing could be changed completely. "So you two are going to use Oshawott and Tepig in the Final round right?" She asked grabbing their attention from their pokémon. With a smile Black answered her question. "Well we were really thinking of using Rufflet and Oshawott; mix it up a bit to keep the opposing off balanced as they would expect us to use those two together." He finished as he stroked his Rufflet's head.

"Hm, sounds good, okay I'm going to go sit back in my seat. Good luck you two, Team Revolver is fierce, and I after this let's go to the gym so I can challenge one of the leaders." Touko suggested. They nodded but before she left Purrloin jumped the five feet from Cheren's lap and onto her shoulder. "Whoa!" Touko yelped. '_I know you can understand me. Now take me to the boy with the green hair._' Purrloin mused into her ear coldly, having still being both surprised by the sudden landing and still having some past trauma from this pokémon's evolution, she obeyed while cringing slightly. The purple creature chuckled a bit at her sudden blood-rush and when she reached N, who was staring at her and the purple feline all that time, Purrloin pounced off and into N's lap, purring.

'_It is wonderful to see you again my old friend. But here is not a place to talk, let us find somewhere more private, and then I will answer all the questions plastered on your face._' Purrloin mewed into N's ear silently enough so only he could hear it. Without another thought N picked up Purrloin in his arms and left with no word. "Can he just take Purrloin like that?" Belle asked Cheren a little worried. "Purrloin has always been a bit squeamish about being in a pokéball so I'm lenient with him when he wants fresh air or just wants to be out of his pokéball. I guess he just told N he wanted to be outside, since he claimed to talk to pokémon and all when we first met…" Cheren explained as he pointed to himself and Black as he finished.

Touko's head spun to gawk at Cheren, who did not notice; N had admitted to complete strangers about his ability? "Are you… sure you should let him just take Purrloin outside, shouldn't …you, y'know… be worried if he'll kidnap him? I know he seems like a good and all but still…" Black hesitantly asked. "Why? Purrloin is the same Purrloin that battled against you with N in Accumula town Black; you shouldn't worry for my pokémon. Though I'm curious as to why N released him in the first place." Cheren said as he leaned back in his seat. Okay now something was ticking inside Touko's head, the guy openly reveals to people about his abilities, he battle's Black in Accumula town with a Purrloin, and now Cheren ends up capturing the same Purrloin when apparently N released it. But it all still seemed to be missing something…

_Meanwhile with N and said cat pokémon…_

They were in the park on a bench by the water; no one was around, even though it was the near middle of the day, and tensions were rising between these two once-was-allies.

"Purrloin… I don't understand my friend, I thought you wanted freedom, I thought you wanted to help me release the pokémon." N stated. '_I mean you no disrespect my friend, but how could I help you if you released me?_' Purrloin pointed out as licked his paw before turning back to N. '_Let me tell you N, if you'd given me a choice, I would have stayed and fought with you._' Purrloin explained to his frustrated human friend. N felt worse now, both frustrated and betrayed, but he stared down his friend with a pained glare. "Have you forgotten what Team Plasma is working for, your own past with humans, what we are fighting for?" He shouted.

'_N! This is what YOU are fighting for, not me; you forced me out of the picture when you broke that sphere!' _Purrloin growled but softened his voice as he went on. _'This is your fight now, and I can't help you, I'm sorry. And just so you know, my wounds and opinion on humans changed when I met you all those years ago, and they did a complete one-eighty when I met Cheren. You saved me then and Cheren saved me now. Goodbye._' Purrloin finished as he hopped off the bench he was perched on, though he wanted to say much more.

Purrloin strode towards the entrance of the large festival tent, leaving N, and returning to his trainer with a saddened glint in his green-eyes. N did understand one thing, this was his fight now as Purrloin said, the purple feline had no part in it anymore, and he was not going to drag him into this life changing quarrel, at least… not until the final operation takes place. He soon too got up and went back to the tent, but he did not know why, after all, he was walking back to a place that would only prove his reason of future actions. Right?

The crowd was roaring with sheer hysteria, people had risen from their seats to wave their arms in the air flimsily, they screamed with complete battle-lust, though it was all heard as one large voice, and in the crowd two angels cheered for their beloved warriors on the field. Cheren and Black stood side-by-side across from the older pair of boys known as Team Revolver. Cilan stood from his seat and raised his hand, "Begin!" he beckoned with a wave of his hand downward.

Team Revolver released two middle evolutions; Herdier and Duosion. Black and Cheren let out Rufflet and Oshawott. "Two middle evolutions, this is going to be tough Black." Cheren stated. "You feeling like Torchic-ing out now Cheren?" Black teased with a sarcastic grin. "Hmph, you should know me better, I'm not backing out. Not after all this effort." Cheren scoffed. "Ha, thought so. Rufflet use Aerial Ace!" Black hollered. "Oshawott use Razor Shell to cover Rufflet!" Cheren screeched. Their pokémon did as told, but not without difficulty from the commands shouted to the opposing pokémon.

"Oh wow Touko, there really tough, do you think they can make it." Belle squirmed in her seat as she asked her question. Touko merely shrugged and kept her eyes on the field, at least until a certain purple figure strode by. "Oh hey it's Cheren Purrloin! Hello there cutie-pie!" Belle chimed and Purrloin gave a sly wink that made Belle swoon, but Touko twitch. '_That damned cat is up to some- The hell? What's with that sad gleam in its eye?' _Touko thought as she noticed something was off about the cat.

Before Touko could say anything though, Purrloin hopped off the audience floor, and walked over to the rest area. Next thing she knows a hand is on her shoulder. "Ah!" Touko yelped and turned as she clutched the hand firmly but not fiercely. Soon she realized who the hand belonged to, N.

"Holy! N I'm so sorry!" She yelled now getting more flustered with every passing moment. "It's fine Touko, you said you'd react the same way I did earlier, remember? But I'd appreciate it if you let go of my wrist." N said with an empty smile, which caught Touko's eye. Letting go and letting him sit down, Touko leaned towards him slightly, wondering what had made him take on such an expression. N, of course, noticed and was very uncomfortable. "Um… Touko is there something I can help you with?" He asked nervously.

That brought her back and she scooted back immediately, almost knocking into Belle, who was still too engraved into the battle to care or even notice. "Uhh… w-well you just seemed s-so unnerved about something it's just well…" She looked behind her towards Belle, then she leaned into N's ear, making him flinch a bit. "Did something happen after you talked with Purrloin?" She whispered. His eyes darkened and he looked the other way, mumbling she should not worry about it; it was none of her business. '_Oh yeah something really did happen… but he doesn't want me digging in. I guess I'll listen to him, this time.'_ She decided.

"Okay. So how about we watch the battle?" She asked, wanting to help him take his mind off whatever had happened. "Fine." He agreed sourly. When he looked towards the field he came into a moment when Oshawott was being smacked into the ground by Herdier and skid into the dirt. "Oshawott, can you move?" Cheren called out. "OSHAAA!" Oshawott yelled and began glowing. Some people gasped and quieted down, others awed where they stood, and many more stood and pointed at the small otter.

"Wooott!" Oshawott called as finally the creature was enveloped entirely in light and started growing, changing. The glow ended and Oshawott was now a Dewott! "Deeewooott!" Dewott screamed and grabbed its, now dualed, scalchops, waving them around with a new skill. "Whoa! Oshawott you evolved into Dewott!" Cheren cheered and Dewott turned and nodded confidently. "Sweet, okay Cheren give Dewott a command, I have an idea!" Black hollered.

"Okay! Dewott!" Cheren had pulled out his pokédex as Black talked to him, he was checking out the new move Dewott had just learned. "Water Pulse!" He commanded. "Rufflet you use Sky Attack and merge with the Water Pulse!" Black ordered. Both pokémon powered up their moves, launched their attack, and let chance take over. As Water Pulse shot through the air, Rufflet flew below it, and then when he was at level underneath the attack, he flew his back into it.

The water merged and soon enough it was spiraling around the glowing birds' body like a liquid Fire Spin, glowing radiantly with beauty and power. Team Revolvers trainers were too stunned to call an attack, and so the move hit their pokémon within a flash of glowing, spiraling, water and twisting air, fainting the two middle evolutions. "Dou…" Duosion whimpered. "Herr err err…" Herdier whined. Chili stood and raised his hand into the air, "Herdier and Duosion are unable to battle. Team B.C. wins the Striaton City battle competition!" The red-head yelled as he moved his hand towards the two boys, who were still shocked that Black's idea actually worked.

Their faces grew huge grins, the audience roared with congratulations and happiness, and Belle and Touko jumped off from their seats in the stands. They ran to Black and Cheren and slammed into the boys with tight hugs. "You did it, you did it, you did it!" The two girls cheered as they let go of their friends and bounced up and down in front of them. Purrloin, out of nowhere, appeared and jumped onto Cheren's shoulder and began to rub his face against his trainer's, purring with congratulations. Cress, Cilan, and Chili came over with a trophy in Cress's arms and a prize of some sort in Chili's.

Cilan, who was standing in between his brothers, held a microphone in front of his mouth and spoke with excitement. "Team B.C. we the Striaton gym leaders congratulate you on your victory here today. Here is your trophy, and you get a special prize as well, an invitation for you two and three other people to come and enjoy a free dinner at our restaurant! We hope to see you there!" The greenette said with an overwhelmingly joyful smile. Black motioned for the microphone and Cilan cheerfully handed it to him. "From the bottom of me and my partners hearts, thank you all for cheering us along the way for this battle and I think our home town, Nuvema, is also thanking you all for being such a great audience!" He yelled and the crowd cheered even louder.

The people left soon enough, the gym leader's congratulated the two once more before heading back to the gym for challenges and restaurant duties, but the four friends stayed and N came from the stands and walked up to them. "I must say you both battled …well." N said. "Thanks." Black and Cheren said in unison. Touko was at Black's left, Belle was at Cheren's right, and that left the boys standing in between the girl's. Then an idea formed in Touko's head, something that was sure to sweeten the pot for Cheren and Belle. She looked over and pretended to sound shocked as she yelled, "Cheren, what's that on Belle's right shoulder?" She faked squealed.

Both of the two turned their heads, only instead of making eye contact with Belle's shoulder, they made lip contact with each other's faces, stunning them in utter shock. Black fell to the ground kicking and banging the dirt with his fists as he bellowed with laughter, Touko started a fit of giggles, and N had a light streak of pink across his cheeks. Cheren's Purrloin was joining Black on the ground, all the other were returned to their pokéballs earlier for rest. But just as soon as all the giggling and blushing and kissing started it ended with Cheren and Belle ripping away from one another as their face's, ears, and neck's flushed a crimson red. Both were holding their hands to their mouth's as if they did not have lips anymore.

"TOUKO WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" They shouted in sync and more laughter echoed through the empty stadium. "It was a trick what else? Oh for so long I've been waiting for the right situation to say that! Practically two years, truth be told, and now it worked!" Touko hollered as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Oh my… Touko you're a genius!" Black said a bit loudly as he staggered up, still shaking with the side effects of sudden laughter hammering at his ribs. N was still watching all of this with some flustered confusion, he knew what a kiss was to humans, but why did Touko have to trick Belle and Cheren?

"Are you insane?" Belle screeched. Touko had a more serious but happy expression on her face as she walked towards her friends, Belle had a flustered and angry look and Cheren was quickly turning himself to Purrloin who was still chuckling. "No I'm just impatient. Belle since you and Cheren were little he's had a crush on you!" Touko blurted and Cheren gasped in sheer fear and embarrassment as he turned from returning Purrloin, growing even more red faced. Belle's eyes popped open at her friend and Touko merely smiled. "You know I don't lie for my own self pleasure or unless I have reason. I'll say it again, Cheren has a cru- *SMACK!*" Cheren had slammed his right hand across Touko's mouth and held it there.

He was panting and his cheeks were still rosy but all he did was stand there, in between Belle and a wide eyed Touko. He soon brought his hand away from her mouth and glared at her, though it did nothing to affect Touko, but a threat was not what the glare was saying. "I get it. Black, N, let's leave them in private. How about we go to the park?" She cheered and she grabbed Black's hand, and led them both out into the sunshine of the early afternoon.

They found a bench and sat down on it, Black placed the trophy on the ground by his feet, and he examined the red hand mark across Touko's mouth. "Damn he got you good. But that is what happens when you reveal a big secret like that, someone is going to go a bit stir crazy and cause a little commotion." He stated. "Yeah, but it was more loud than an actual slap really. If you look closely, you can see the mark is more pink than red, meaning Cheren had his hand cupped a bit more scoop-like than what it would have been if he might have full on slapped my mouth. So by doing that it made more sound than contact; the redness should be gone in a bit." She explained.

N had a look of displeasure, he could not believe Cheren did something so ungentlemanly, and it irked him even more it was for something so insignificant. "I won't forgive Cheren for doing such damage." N quickly blurted to his now interrupted acquaintances. "Huh? Ah, N you don't have to not forgive him Cheren is just a guy who likes to keep to himself, so if you said or revealed something like Touko did, you should expect an uncalled for consequence." Black defended but N still stared at the ground, his eyes narrowed and burning with a hint of annoyance but mostly rage. How can Black just defend him like that?

"Well then before we all end up saying or doing something stupid and/or regretful, how about we go looking for some nice clothes for the dinner tonight, we're all going, right guys?" Touko informed with her own tone of curiosity for the two young men's answers. Black said of course, like he normally would, but N had Plasma business to attend to, or really grunt punishing to do. But he did need to study people a bit more if he was going to rule over them, maybe this could be both a small break and an opportunity. "Alright I will go with you four, but I have a few matters I must attend to, so I will meet you all at the gym tonight. See you then, I cannot wait for this evening." N bowed and strode away from the two brunettes who now were going to wait for their childhood friends.

After about ten more agonizing minutes of summer sun, wondering if the two possible love birds would come out, and plain boredom later, Belle was the first seen to exit the tent, Cheren following a few paces behind her. Both their heads were hung a bit, but neither seemed upset or over-joyed. "Well how did it go?" Touko asked Belle when she stopped in front of her and Black. "Touko shouldn't we go shopping for some nice clothing for the restaurant tonight?" Belle changed the subject immediately with a flat voice. Touko was still and confused, it was as if Belle did not even hear her question, that is until she saw a hint of something in her friends' eye.

"Uhh… okay, sure. I think there is a clothing department somewhere across town." Touko suggested and she grabbed Belle's hand and pulled her along. They heard Black start up something with Cheren but the two young girls were too far to hear. Touko let go of Belle's hand and waited for her friend to come to an even pace, then she asked her question again. "How did it go?" She asked. Her eyes stayed on Belle and she noticed the faintest movements of the corners of her lips moving up and down. "It went well, very well actually. But nothing is going to get very far as we're going to be traveling through Unova at our own paces and I know he's going to go ahead of me." Belle explained with some disappointment in her tone. "But Cheren said he'll wait for me to catch up though." She explained now with a full smile, it was small and a little weak, but it was filled with a lot of hope, and that is what Touko wanted to see. She too smiled and then the two girls continued to walk to the clothing store.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. The next half will come another time so look for it my readers! I can't wait to see what you review about my story, remember to review you must click that little box below the story. DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I. DISLIKE. THE WOLRD. Plain and simple is that reason. In the meantime, time for part two or chapter Eight I'm not really sure anymore. _ _||| Forgive me for the long wait, writer's block, and other crap has made me lose my way, until my sister mentioned how all of you readers would kill me if I made you wait any longer. And her hilarious afternoon with paintball/ her pain gave me an idea I was struggling with for a while, THANKS SIS! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokémon, its characters, or its true story line. Just my twisted tale. ^_^**

* * *

><p>Striaton City Police Station- 9:37p.m.<p>

There in a prison cell our Heroine sat on a bench, hand-cuffed, and covered in bruises while draped in a torn black and white formal dress. '_How did everything turn out this way?!'_ She hestatically thought. Her head was hanging low as she retraced the events of the earlier evening. _'Dinner: delicious and the restaurant was so open and lively despite the whole interior looking like a palace. I truly thought that an evening there would be for the fabulously wealthy, but Gym Leader Cress said it was made for many different people, no matter their financial back-round, everything was really low-cost. But then…' _Touko thought back.

However her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a pair of a deputies shoes clanking to the floor in front of her cell door. "Ms. Touko you're free to go, your story has been cleared by the many statements from witnesses at the restaurant." He said unlocking the door and allowing her to step out before he removed her cuffs. "I believe I have the right to say, 'I TOLD YOU SO!' I explained it to you guys when you were tackling me to the ground, I was innocent!" She exclaimed irritably.

The deputy flinched as she shouted the 'now-known' facts in his left ear. "I know I have no right to say I understand your anger ma'am, but please do not shout. You see, two bodies were found to the north of town here and we have nearly all of our men in this station concentrating on working on the investigation." He explained as he led her away from the holding cells. "Two bodies, was it an accident?" Touko asked stunned.

As the deputy opened the door to the lobby he answered, "Homicide. It was… whoever the killer was, he was gruesome. Only thing is, the man and woman who were killed were members of Team Plasma, what's even more they had warrants out for their apprehendment on high charges of Pokémon abuse. So some people might think, 'They had it coming.'" He finished. The deputy opened the front doors of the Police Station, releasing her to the warm summer night air, and soon apologized to her for the misunderstanding on the behalf of the Striaton Police Force.

When he walked back inside, Touko proceeded to just stand there in front of the station's doorway. Two Team Plasma members… mur- _'We love you Touko…' _her parents dying, crimson words whispered to her mind. She jumped at the sudden flashback, her face grew pale in fright, and she looked around to assure herself she was NOT in that nightmare again. Thankfully, to her fortunate sanity, she was not but her body was still frigid, skin ghost-white, and now shining in a cold sweat. A hand placing itself on her shoulder snapped her out of her terror fest.

Hard grey-green eyes bore holes in her with curiosity and… worry? "Touko? Good Arceus you're covered in sweat and… you are ice cold to the touch!" N said a smidge too loudly, but it was what she needed to completely come to her senses. "O-oh… no N, I'm… I'm okay, really. I was just… I thought I heard something and got a little scared." Touko half-lied with a shake clear in her tone. "Is that all? I'm relieved, I was… worried for a moment that the Police or some criminal inside were intimidating you in some sort of manner." He admitted.

"No no, nothing like that at all happened, so… don't look so frustrated. Please N?" She asked with a weak smile. He only nodded before he gently tugged her arm to escort her back to the Poké Center. Moments passed before Touko decided to talk to him again about the past Topic-Subject of their earlier conversation. "Actually, it wasn't just me hearing something that frightened me; it was the subject of the conversation." She explained squeezing his arm a tad. "What would that be?" N questioned with a truly fixated look plastered on his faced.

"I… a Deputy told me about a homicide, which involved two Team Plasma members as the victims, north of the city." She confessed. His eyes-grew wide. _'Those must be the humans I banished earlier today for their crimes on the abuse of that sweet Munna. But… homicide, that couldn't be I had their pokémon taken away and banished them, I had never, nor ever, ordered execution!' _N hollered within his mind as he remembered the two ex-grunts walking away from the camp, that being the last time he saw the two alive.

Touko snapped him out of his thoughts by calling his name to let him know they had arrived at the center, but truthfully it was because the look chiseled on his features was unnerving. As he shifted his gazed he half-heartedly smiled a small grin to reassure her. Touko threw a relieved smile back. "Thanks for walking me back and I'd like to apologize for my actions this evening. I feel like I ruined the dinner for every person at the restaurant tonight, including you, Cheren, Belle, and also Black. I'm sorry." She guiltily looked down.

This… for some reason… annoyed N? "Do not say such a thing! You took on six robbers tonight, who not only acted immensely violent; they also interrupted your Gym battle Touko…" He flinched on the inside with that part. "You're a hero." N stated. Touko was petrified, she wanted to hug N with gratitude but at the same time she felt uneasy about being called a "Hero". Yet still she put up a smile and thanked him. "You're welcome, now I believe you would like to make your way inside, I think you should take care of your bruises and scratches from tonight's escapades. Also… people are staring." He pointed out uncomfortably.

She was completely attuned to everything now and noticing the stares, she began to feel uncomfortable but she brushed it off, so what if she was a mess, it was none of their business. Touko slid off her heels and walked passed N while whispering another 'Thank you' into his ear, making him shudder, before bounding up the stairs to the center. He stood looking back at her while she walked in and saw her friends appear through the glass. All of them were hugging Touko, Belle was crying, and N had this small tight feeling in his gut, the feeling to just… rip Touko out of their arms and take her away. He thought, no he knew, that if they knew the truth of her abilities, they would abandon her. Like his friends were.

He could not bare the sight anymore and N tore his vision away from the sickening sight of humans associating themselves with Touko, he put one foot in front of the other and slowly, hesitantly, he found his stride with the distasteful courage to leave. Time passed and soon it was an hour before he realized he was not within the bright city, but instead shrouded in the blanket of the woods, and unknowingly four miles away from the homicide point to the direction of his right, and seven miles to the Plasma camp in his front direction.

A gale started to flow from behind him, as if pushing him eastward towards the camp, while his hair and the forest swayed with the strong breeze. The crack of a branch was heard from N's left; he made no fast or surprised movements as he knew who it was. "I'm glad you came to get me, my friend." He said turning towards a black and red figure moving behind the shades of the trees. The creature was crouched down on all fours, but looked like it could very easily lift onto its hind legs and stride like man, its neon blue eyes shined even in the shadows of the forest.

"Hello there, Zoroark." N smiled as he greeted his friend. He heard Zoroark speak _'Greetings, N.',_ before the creature completely came into the dim, pale light of the moon that was slipping past openings in the tree branches above, exposing himself and the scar on his right cheek. _'We should head back to camp, or else Ghetsis will grow impatient.'_ Said the foxlike being. "I believe you are right on the dot there… Zozo." N said with a small snicker as Zozo's face twisted with disapproval. _'It is __ZOROARK, __N.' _He explained through gritted fangs when his human friend turned back to walk ahead. "Yes, yes I know." N said.

At the pokémon center, Touko was hopping into bed with her pokémon. Tepig was strewn across her stomach, Oshawott and Lilipup were on either side of her, already asleep, and a shrunken pokéball was firmly gripped in Touko's hands. _'This little one belonged to one of the guy robbers I knocked down this evening. I smacked around that man the worst since he laid a cruel hand on this poor thing because it lost against Tepig in a battle.' _She sighed and continued to stare at the small sphere. _'But who took the pokéball from the guy's belt and snuck it into my bag with a note saying, 'Take care of me.'?' _She questioned inside her mind.

Tepig, hearing Touko's heartbeat accelerate, stirred from her drowsiness and peered up at said companion. _'I'm sure whoever left us with this new friend of ours may have known about the kind of person you are Touko. I don't think you should refuse this person's will and abandon or leave behind this new teammate… It also means there is another girl in the group!'_ Snorted Tepig, adding an unsure lift to the corners of her master's lips before dozing off again. Touko herself began to feel the lull of sleep and decided she would come to answer in the morning, but would the pokémon want to stay with her? That is what troubled her the most.

The Next Morning

Belle, Black, and Cheren sat around Touko as they were all downing breakfast. "Geez Touko, after last night I'm starting to wonder if you're BIONIC or something?!" Cheren screeched after gulping down his orange juice. "Cheren in case you've forgotten, Touko's big brother's taught her martial arts and stuff when she was little. Also, when all of us were children, we would travel out into the forest and play around for hour's-on-end. It's no wonder Touko is how she is today!" Belle said cheerfully. "Yup-yup." Said Black with mouth-full of food.

"But you guys saw her! When she took the biggest guy in the group first, the other five started running and kept sliding chairs or tables in her way as she bounded after them!" Cheren stated loudly. Black, finally swallowing down his meal with gusto, pointed out another fascinating detail from last night that Touko wanted to forget. "Yeah but throwing furniture in her way didn't help them, as she had cleared them with as much ease as a professional hurdle jumper." He chuckled at the memory of his friend having certain sinister gleam her eye as she clutched one of her heels in each hand and pulvaulted over anything in front of her in pursuit of the crooks.

"Oh yeah that was real fun, until the cops came and rammed into me like I was some Quarterback!" Touko sarcastically spat. "Let's not forget they tazed you too." Belle giggled. "Everything would have been fine for those idiots had they not done these three things." Touko started. "One: Rob the place when the five of us were there trying to have a nice evening. Two: Not interrupt me in the middle of taking on ALL THREE Gym Leaders in battle, especially because I was taking on the last one, Cilan. Finally, Three: They were terrible and abusive to their POKÉMON in front of me!" She gawfed, disgusted at the memory.

Black reached across the table and placed his hand on her left shoulder. "It's okay now Touko, the bad guys are in prison, and their pokémon were taken away. So don't look so angry, and do not be sad either, we really hate when you are down too." He said firmly punching her, almost healed, sword injury from Accumula town. "Hey my arm is still sore Black, don't hit me so hard!" Touko yelped, but soon a smile was making room on her face, so she brushed it off.

Everyone exchanged some smiles with one another before eventually Cheren, Black, and Belle stood and gave their farewell's to Touko, they needed to move on the town; Nacrene City. She watched them all walk down the road and soon split up from the window of the Center's restaurant. Fed up with sitting there like some lonely fool, Touko hopped from her seat, grabbed bag, an raced out of the center's door for a 'Resume-Battle' at the Striaton Gym. '_Oh, I almost forgot, I need to see how that pokémon I obtained last night is doing.' _She thought taking a sharp turn around to the park area.

She came to skidding stop in front of the water fountain in the middle of the park. Touko looked around and saw there were not many people around so she shrugged off her bag and let out all of her pokémon, except the new one. "Okay you three." She called pulling out the pokéball and expanding it. "In this sphere we have a new teammate, but we are not sure about her past with people, so I want you all to talk with her first before I introduce myself, alright?" Touko questioned raising an eye-brow.

'_You got it!' _They hollered with enthusiasm. She backed towards the fountain and sat down on the concrete edge before tossing the ball in front of them, letting the, Snivy, a green snake with limbs, pop out and whip out its vines to bitch-slap Oshawott. "Os-ha!" He called as he flew past some bushes and into the small creek just past them. Tepig, Lilipup, and Touko yelped at the surprise attack but they snapped their attention back to the snake.

"_What business do you have with me you low-lives?!" _Snivy bravely scoffed. Tepig stepped forward with a peeved expression on her face. _"We 'low-lives' are your new teammates and you just sent one of the flying over the bushes into the water!" _She snorted. Snivy took on a shocked look and stared in the direction Oshawott went flying in. _"… That thing was my teammate? I Thought it was a doll with a stupid grin on its face, he didn't look like much."_ Snivy stated.

Lilipup trotted forward and growled. _"Big brother Oshawott is not as worthless as you say he is! Sure he gets a goofy grin when acts silly or seems too happy, but he's a good battler and a good guy!" _He barked. Snivy raised an eyebrow and sighed, _"Alright then, sorry, but he'll need to prove that soon for himself. So then, where is this trainer person I'm supposed to follow?"_ She said as Oshawott staggered out of the bushes behind her.

"_Why don'tcha look behind you, you cold-blooded reptilian fiend!" _Oshawott cried out before dramatically spinning in place and falling on his back K.O.'d. Ignoring him, Snivy turned to see Touko, the girl she battled the night before. _"You're the human girl from last night." _She said walking up to Touko with an awed look. "Yes I am, yes I can hear you, and are you even scared of me? The way your previous owner treated you and used you made me sick to my stomach with sadness." Touko admitted.

"_Oh him? I was only caught a short while before the thieving plan went on last night. In the small amount of time I was with him I didn't like him but he never actually did anything to me until last night." _Snivy explained and Touko blew sigh of relief before taking out Oshawotts pokéball and returned him. "That makes me so happy. So Snivy whaddya think, want to come with me and the others to travel Unova?" She asked. _"If it means I challenge the pork-slab behind me anytime I want for revenge for last night, then I'm with you!"_ Snivy called out as she jumped onto Touko's lap and high-fived her.

"Sweet! Alright then you guy's, to the Center for Oshawott, and then to the Gym!" Touko yelled with everyone else cheering. Returning her friends to their capsules she raced down the road to the Center in preparation for her Gym Battle.

Two Hours Later

Walking towards the Striaton Gym was a young woman no more than twenty-four. She walked with a perky spring in her step as her purple eyes seemed to catch every detail of anything in eyesight. Her raven black hair swayed with her lab coat as she began climbing the steps to the Gym until suddenly a familiar pony-tailed silhouette busted out of the front doors and was bounding down the steps. "Yes, we won!" Touko hollered to the air with sheer joy. Unfortunately her flight was cancelled as she slammed into the unseen pedestrian less than a moment later.

"Kyaa!" The girls screamed as they crashed into one another and barrel-rolled down the steps. When both of them crashed to the ground they rolled a small distance from each other. "Ouch… ah, hey okay?! Ma'- FENNEL?!" Touko bellowed after she had seen the woman named Fennel turn over. Fennel looked up and realized who it was who called her name. "Touko? …TOUKO-CHAN!" She beckoned as she jumped up and glomped on the young trainer.

"It is you! Been a while, how've you been doing?!" Touko asked while she released herself from the quick embrace, but before Fennel could answer the red-head of trio-Gym Leaders came into the doorway of the building and called down to Touko. "Oi! You forgot to claim your Gym Badge Touko!" Chili cried out as he waved the badge in his hand around. "Ah?! You challenged the Gym Touko-chan?!" Fennel asked as Touko skipped steps in a frantic sprint to collect the piece of metal.

Chili peered down when he heard the familiar voice as he was handing her the badge. "Oh holy, Fennel, hey! Finally getting out of the lab after staying a week in isolation I see!" He joked as a wide grin grew on his face. "Eh-heh-heh! I guess, but I just so caught up, y'know?" She said rubbing the back of her head when she finally mounted the top of the stairs. However Touko was not buying the little cheap shot to get out the situation.

"That doesn't excuse your ass one bit for you putting your health at risk like that. I bet you were stock-piling pizza boxes left and right for the past seven days haven't you?" She glared with a freighting gleam. "Do you not know how badly sick you can get from locking yourself in a room for that long and eat nothing but junk food?! Fennel, you're worse than Professor Juniper! How much sleep have you gotten this past week?!" She scolded. "Uh-umm…? Eh-heh… ten hours at most?" She admitted with an embarrassed grin splurged on her face, the face Touko wanted to punch so badly at the confession.

She refrained from going on any more about the subject because she knew she would only end up tired. Chili, looking in between the two of them and seeing the tension, decided to change the subject. "Ha-ha… so Fennel I see you've come to finally get yourself a good meal, come on in. Oh and Touko you can come in as well, after such fantastic battle against my brother, it's my treat." He offered. "…! Thanks Chili!" Touko cheered.

After some cake and some more friendly bickering, Touko was seeing Fennel off at her apartment. "Hah, a good meal and I met up with an old friend, today was great!" Fennel cheered. "Yeah, it was a good day, even though it's only the early afternoon." Touko reminded. "Ah well, oh yes, Touko would you here a moment, I have something I'd like to give you. I'll be right back, so don't move a muscle!" She hollered as she bounded up into her apartment.

Wen Fennel came back she was holding a pink plastic box. "This is a C-Gear, a wonderful invention made by yours truly to let people see what their pokémon are dreaming!" She announced with quite a bit pride. "Touko, I know Professor Juniper only had three Pokédex's for your friends, so why don't you be my traveling assistant? Just turn it on and any sleeping pokémon mind it senses within a ten foot radius will have their dreams recorded and have the data sent back to my lab. Won't you please?" She begged gliding it towards Touko ever so slightly.

Touko sighed with a smile; Fennel always did that same motion when she wanted Touko to do something for her. Every time Fennel came to Nuvema to work with the Professor on a project and Touko would be over at the lab, she would beg Touko to do small errands for her. Things like going into town to grab the next meal for her and Juniper, or running into the woods to find some plant-bio research material, or whatever else were just a few things Fennel would ask her for, it annoyed her brothers, but she was happy to oblige.

"Alright. Just hand it over quickly I really need to get going today. I don't need an entire monologue on how grateful you are. See you some other Fennel!" Touko called as Fennel threw a thank you Touko's way as she started to run out of town. Minutes passed before she reached the garden and began striding to the gates leading out of the city. There was a man at the gate who had a stern look on his face.

"You leaving town for Nacrene youngin', you look like a trainer, am I right?" The elderly man asked. "Yes sir, I'm going there for my next badge, I already got this city's badge." Touko replied. "Mm-hm… alright then, just you be careful, there was an accident several miles north of here and Team Plasma has been seen on the route from time-to-time. If you are headin' to Nacrene, here's a head's up, it takes a week and a half on foot to get there so be cautious." He warned.

"I will thank you. May I ask why you're standing here at the gates?" Touko questioned with a perplexed look on her face. "Well since the accident up north of town here, the police are short here in town to warn people about what's happened outside the city, so I am here to warn anyone and everyone who's leaving town to be weary." He stated. "That's very kind of you to help out the police like that, I'm sure they'll be grateful, well see you around!" She said cheerfully.

When Touko had walked up the road a bit more from the exit of the gates, she sat herself on the side of the dirt road to think some things through. _'If things are going to go on like this, I think it's about time I take a look at what's going on. Once I get to Nacrene city… I'll break into the police station and hack into the main data base that is shared between all Unova police station's within the country.' _ She decided. _'It shouldn't be that hard, I've done twice already to help my brother's cover their tracks whenever they slipped up during a mission. They still haven't found that out yet.'_ She snickered at the little detail she held from her brother's.

She did more than just do her home-school work and help the Professor at the lab when her brothers were gone, but she was not about to think over it right now. After all, she had a journey to get going on!

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha! Did any of you like that last little part I put in there? Anyway I'm so sorry for the wait Brotherhood fans! :'( Please review, I'm hoping for at least 45 reviews for satisfaction and relation of the next chapter. Till then, bye-bye my readers!<strong>

**-666EnergizerBunnyfromHell **


	9. Chapter 9

**Woo, chapter nine! *Happy Dance!* Alright moving on to the story! Oh, by the way, there are many different settings in the first couple of pages so bear with me please! I hope you enjoy, review please!**

**Triad: "About damn we get some screen time!"**

**Me: "Don't spoil anything, you all are giant walking spoilers, go do something you fools!"**

**Triad: "Fine we'll just go snuggle our cute little sister. *Le Poof!***

***Touko walking along a road in Unova with friends, sudden Le Poof, and Brothers surround her in hugs!* **

**Touko: / "Guy's!"**

**Friends: 0_o 'The Hell did they come from?!'**

**I do NOT own Pokémon or its true story line, just my twisted tale! Ja-Ne!**

* * *

><p>Route Three: Plasma Camp 2:29 A.M.<p>

Lucian lied in his covers, uncomfortably tossing and turning. This, apparently, was not cooperating with Kurai and his 'beauty-sleep'. "Simon!" He whispered loudly across the tent. Simon twitched and stirred, he thought of just turning over and pretending to be asleep. Yet, another call from the ever-persistent Kurai and he knew he would not have the chance to sleep again until he answered him. "What Kurai?" Simon irritably whispered back.

"Are we that far into the summer already? I thought his nightmares wouldn't start for another two weeks?" He whimpered, concerned for his sleep schedule and his comrade. "It is probably because of the stress from Touko leaving that's making him this way." Simon bluntly explained. "She is after all… their child; Lucinda and Joseph's, I mean." He was oddly quiet as he added the other reason, as if it was painful for him.

Kurai's eyes flickered for a small moment in the silence afterwards, at least until Lucian spasmed in his sleep; kicking Kurai in his right femur and punching Simon his left cheek. "T-Tou...ko…" Lucian mumbled as he retracted his limbs and snuggled up to his pillow like a child with a pokémon doll. _'If we have to go through __THIS __in this crowded psych ward of a tent every night, Arceus help us!'_ They prayed in their minds as they clutched their sore spots vigorously. "I think we should try to persuade Master Ghetsis on getting us a bigger tent." Kurai suggested grouchily. "Or we could just shove Luc out into the dirt." Simon angrily grunted spitting out some stray blood.

"That or we could just do the best deed and make it look like he was in a terrible, LETHAL, accident." Kurai, letting the lack of sleep talk, sarcastically suggested. "You're tired you wuss, if you are that attuned to getting some shut eye, roll under your bed and stop complaining. I've been dealing with Lucian like this for just over fifteen years, I CAN stand it." Simon stated as he rolled over.

"Well excuse me Mr. Firecracker." Kurai joked as he slid to the ground just in time for a strip of fire to fly over his head and through the wall of the tent, leaving a smoking hole. "You missed." Kurai chuckled.

"No. You just slipped out of the damn way just in time before that pretty face you care about so much was singed, oh Great King of Fabulousness." Simon retorted. Kurai just chuckled again and rolled under his bed with his sheets and pillow. _'Back then… I was one of the few who managed to pull him out of it that time he lost it. Only I and the Goddesses know what he really felt those days.'_ Simon thought back with a solemn gleam in his ocean blue eyes.

_That Morning~_

"What the hell happened to you two? Did you wake up pissed at each other in the middle of the night and spar?" Lucian asked confused as hell as to why Simon's cheek was bruised and slightly swollen while Kurai was limping. "Just shut it." They called in unison. "Obviously, neither one of you had a good night's sleep. I for one slept fine!" Lucian cheerfully smiled. _'The worst part about his nightmares is that he either doesn't remember or barely remembers anything on them!'_ They whimpered in silent despair as their leader walked out into the late morning sun to get to work at the camp.

"Speaking of which, Simon, I heard Master Ghetsis yesterday order a few grunts to head over to that Day-Care area on the route and 'Investigate' to look for anything suspicious to report to the King to, but you and I both know what he really means." Kurai explained. "It is none of our business Kurai; you know we cannot disobey Master Ghetsis… no matter how much we want to." Simon reminded.

"Unless the other Hero appeared out of know-where and challenged the King." Kurai half-joked. The Triad may serve Ghetsis and the King, but they were just as loyal as any of the people who freely and highly opposed Team Plasma. So then, why work for such a malevolent group and where was the other so-called 'Hero'?

_At that same moment somewhere else on Route Three_

"Oi! Team Plasma slow down! You're gonna pay for stealing that little girls pokémon, you hear?!" Black yelled at the top of his lungs. "He's right if you do not stop now, but we'll turn you in to the police without injury to you both if you stop right now!" Cheren called from beside him. They had been chasing the two Plasma grunts since the early morning throughout the woods in attempt to get back a young girls pokémon that was stolen. Shame, they were just finishing up a battle when Belle and the young girl came running up the hill past the Day-Care.  
><em>'Who the in the name of our King are these children?! Can they not see we are liberating this creature from a lifetime of misery?!' <em>The grunts thought as they took a sharp turn and hid behind some trees. Black and Cheren had come and passed the corner when they saw no one was there. "Crap, where'd they go?!" Black hollered as he looked around panting and resting his hands on his knees.

Cheren was doing the same, only he was wiping sweat from his face. "Haa…. I don't know, but they couldn't have gotten too far. Let's split up." Cheren demanded through heavy breaths. Black nodded and went in the direction farther into the woods and Cheren, after some more breathing, took off in the opposite towards the hills. The Grunts, who had not seen completely which directions the boy's went into, stepped out from behind the trees. Looking around they noticed the hills in the distance and noticed a cave opening, with one look at one another they started off towards the location.

Black was exhausted, he had been running all day, and his legs were on fire with his feet moving on their own. He did not want to ask his pokémon for help because if they were to finally find the Grunts, they would most-likely fight back, and his friends would be too exhausted to battle if that happened. He wanted them to be alert and focused when they would fight Team Plasma so they would not end up being hurt too badly or defeated too quickly. Then his X-Transceiver rang just as he came to a halt to take a breather, it was Cheren. "Cher…en …haa… find them?" He asked through mass intakes of much needed air.

"I did, I was heading towards the north part of the hills when I saw them heading more southward and followed quietly. They're hiding in a cavern known as the Wellspring Cave, get over here A.S.A.P. I'll be hiding around the tree line so use that old Pidove call you know to let me know where you are if we can't find one another." Cheren explained. Without any other word Black hung up and started his way to the hills, they were still in view, but were much farther away than earlier. He whined a bit knowing he had to run some more, yet he ran anyway to get that pokémon back to its human companion. If the girl was ever actually bad to the pokémon, why would she be crying about it being taken away from her?

He made his way over there as fast as he could, within twenty more crippling minutes, Black made it to the edge of the forest, there he saw the hill and the cave entrance. He was just bringing his hands to his mouth to create a Pidove call when Cheren called from behind and startled him. Black yelped and turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "Sorry Black. Anyway, we need to get moving, I think they're getting ready to leave because some other Grunts walked in earlier. I'd imagine they would want back considering the difficulties we provided them." Cheren informed.

Black looked towards the opening of the cave, he could have sworn he saw some movement close to the entrance. _'So they're not going to go too far in. Guess they think we're still in the area and want to keep an eye out, too bad they don't know how right they are.' _Black chuckled and turned towards his life-long friend. "Let's go, you know if we pair up we're gonna win. After all, we know each other like the backs of our hands." He said as he turned with a large grin on his face. A trusting smile spread on Cheren's face as he walked passed Black and made his way to the cave.

_Later around Sunset_

Belle was sitting under a tree with a young girl that was sobbing on her lap. "Oh please don't cry, everything is going to be okay, I promise." Belle assured with great effort. "Sniff… but your friends have been gone all day! How can you be so sure that those boy's will get my friend back?!" The child hollered as she furiously gripped Belle's skirt, only to bury her face soon after her question. Belle smiled and placed a hand on her back, making her look up. "Because those two are some of the strongest people I've met. If I know anything about them, it's that they will always come back with these silly prideful grins on their faces, their bodies scratched and bruised, and the goal they set out to accomplish will be done!" She blushed with a cheerful smile.

"Aw well ain't that just heart touching!" Black called out from a distance. Both the girl's heads shot to attention to see two boy's with scratches & bruises all over themselves and silly prideful grins on their faces. "B-Black! Cheren!" Belle yelped with glee. The little girl was staring at them wide eyed and as if those eyes could not get any bigger, when Cheren pulled a pokéball from his belt and held it out, those eyes grew to be dinner plates; watery dinner plates, but dinner plates just the same. After a tearful reunion between the girl and the pokémon, she invited everyone to come back to the Day-Care with her so they could rest and the boys could get their clothes washed.

That night Cheren and Black lied down on some futons in the living room of the house behind the Day-Care's where the owner's lived, Belle had the couch. "I feel all happy inside knowing we did some good on our own." Black said with his hands behind his head. The feeling had been with him ever since he and Cheren defeated those Plasma grunts and left them hog-tied in front of Wellspring Cave for their fellow knights to eventually find them, or the cops they called, which ever got there first!

"If Touko hears about this she's going to do one of three things, either slap us on the back with congratulations or have freak attack and hunt us down like animals, or the worst, do both of those things." Cheren shuddered. That stopped the three of them and made them all stare at the ceiling. Black was the first to speak.

"We never speak of this day EVER again! We keep it to our graves."

"Agreed." Cheren and Belle said in unison. With that they turned onto their sides and let the exhaustions of the past day take over them.

_12 Days Later: Nacrene City_

Touko was walking around the colorful city, her Snivy propped up on her shoulder, when she spotted a familiar figure with a blue jacket and red hat in front of the pokémon center. "Black! Hey over here!" She called out, waving her hands in the air, nearly knocking Snivy off of her. He saw her with that same huge smile on her face and decided to run up and squeeze the life out of her with a hug. "Touko, great to see you again. You sure took your time getting here, how are ya'?" He asked enthusiastically.

"I feel awesome and guess what; the Pokémon that was in that pokéball was this little cutie!" She cheered while pointing at the snake with limbs, attracting some attention from on lookers. "Man that is awesome. Hey, how about we head across town and eat lunch at this sweet café I found not too far from here? I found the first day I came here and the place was just fantastic, we can catch up there." Black suggested with tug at her hands. Touko decided to go on with no opposition, who was she to deny her best friend?

They decided to leave most of their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center with Nurse Joy, Touko still kept Snivy with her while Black took along Rufflet, they then bounded off to a café at the edge of town, where they sat at a table on the outer deck, next to a man playing an accordion. "This place is gorgeous ain't it, not just this café, the entire town. It was originally used as an industrial town but when that age went downhill, it became a town for artists." Black explained with a bright aura. Touko smiled at how her friend could get so engrossed with some things like the view of an area or object.

"It does seem lively, a lot like Nuvema during the festival season. So Black, how's everything been going for you since Striaton?" She asked as a waiter came and asked for their orders. Over the entire conversation, Black never once mentioned the Plasma incident because he greatly feared for his safety and he did not wish to worry Touko. He eventually finished up his story with the events of this morning when he had met N and battled him.

"Only something seemed weird about him. He kept talking about the future and Pokémon and people throughout our battle. Then when everything ended, we talked for bit, not much; just compliments and stuff, and when he left he said something about becoming a hero and befriending Zekrom." He finished with a sip of his coffee and lied back in his seat with a curious look plastered to his face. He had his arms folded around Rufflet and his legs stretched out underneath the table.

"He couldn't be talking about the legends could he? People have spent their entire lives searching out clues about the legendary dragons of ideals and truths." Touko informed. The legend was of two twin princes and how they commanded a dragon pokémon, which was left to them by their deceased mother; who was a very balanced Queen before her life ended. Their father, the King, was a kind and beloved man who was accompanied by a creature that brought life to land of the kingdom and calmness to rivaling kingdoms that may have wanted to cause war out of jealously. It was during the fathers reign that all the people and pokémon in the land lived in harmony.

Yet, when the brother's grew older, they had started to dispute about how the kingdom should be ruled when their father stepped down from the throne. Eventually the matter turned to conflict even amongst the people outside the castle and eventually shifted to an all-out war. The dragon, which was always so used to everything being in balance, was being violently rocked between the Older twin's Truths and the Younger twin's Ideals. Unable to with stand the weight of the two brothers at once, the dragon split its being into two halves. Its wings and heart turned into a white dragon whose flames passionately burned with truths. Then the dragon's scales and brain became a black cladded dragon whose lighting struck with the great intensity of ideals. Leaving behind a skeleton as grey as the land of the falling kingdom.

The brothers chose to fight to decide the next ruler and in the end, they exhausted their dragons power, making them transform into stones. Yet the war had left much damage and was still enveloping the land in darkness, that is when the father asked the help of his pokémon companion to try to save the kingdom. Fortunately, the people were saved, unfortunately, the heroic efforts of the King cost him his life. With the deaths of their dragons and their father, the brothers realized the destruction, dishonor, and shame they forced onto the Kingdom, so they left the Kingdom with their stones, never returning to the land. Over time they found places to hide their dragons from the world and they lived in misery for the remainder of their lives, regrettably knowing that their once thriving Kingdom was little more than a barren wasteland forever.

"N, what would he want to do with the legends? It's just that, a legend, the story is used to describe the great fall of Unova's Monarchy an entire millennia ago." Touko explained but Black just shrugged and sipped at his coffee. With a sigh Touko dug in to her bag and pulled out her wallet to pay for what the two ordered, they then headed back to the pokémon center in silence. When she finished placing her pokéballs on her belt, she was unexpectedly hugged by Black. "I wouldn't worry too much Touko; if N were to find one of the dragons, I'm sure he would have a good reason to use their powers!" He encouraged with a big grin.

With a smile from her, he felt better, and said his good-byes. "Oh, so you already got this Gyms badge?" Touko asked tilting her head to the side, Snivy imitating her. Come to think of it, what would make him stay any longer? Black smiled and nodded before he walked out of the center with Rufflet flying high above him and a high-spirited stride. She soon walked out as well and saw an older woman walking by. Not knowing where the Gym is she wanted to ask for directions. "Excuse me, ma'am?" She called while waving a hand in the air.

"Oh yes, can I help you?" She asked with a generous smile as she walked over.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the Gym in this town is located." Touko said with an 'I'm-lost-as-hell' tone of voice. "Vy, Snivy." Snivy said in pokémon tongue.

"Ah, well if you've been to the café around here, you just need to go up a block and then take a right and you'll be at the museum. If not just walk behind the center, head up the road and again take a right, it shouldn't be hard to find the museum because it's one of the few buildings in town that isn't a warehouse." The older woman kindly informed.

"I see, thank you so much!" Touko thanked and went off around the center to the street behind. The woman was right, a couple of minutes up the street and take a right, and you have yourself a building that isn't a warehouse with the League symbol above its doors. As Touko jogged up she saw a figure with a hooded trench coat on itself standing in front of the museum. Stopping a ways behind the person, Touko looked up to the sky, not a cloud in sight, a beautiful day, so why cover oneself? This made her suspicious and she decided to find who this person was, but she did not want to seem suspicious to the person either, so she returned Snivy to her pokéball. Touko walked behind them as quietly as she could and then spoke, startling the… lavender haired woman Touko knew all too well.

"T-TUTOR?!" She yelled in surprise at one of her homeschool tutor's being in such a place, she could not say anything else because… well what was Touko supposed to say, her tutors name? She did not know her name for Arceus's sake!  
>"Oh my heavens, Touko, is that you?" Tutor asked in shock as she held her heart from her recent surprise. "Yeah, it's me. What are YOU doing HERE?!" Touko emphasized. "I thought you lived at that castle place or whatever twenty-four seven with the other tutor unless you were homeschooling me." She finished quietly.

"Normally yes, but seeing as things at the castle have become more lenient lately, I have taken it upon myself, with a notice left, to have a small vacation here. I do enjoy human contact from time-to-time when it is not my Master, your brothers, or my younger siblings." Tutor explained. She readjusted her hood as Touko let the last bit of her mentors sentence sink in. _Siblings, as in brothers and sisters… meaning she really is human even though she has a face as beautiful and wise looking as the night sky._

"… You have SIBLINGS?!" Touko hollered about the 'still- unsinkable' information. Tutor, blocking her ears from Touko's loud shriek, took on an annoyed look as that piece of information was the only thing that did not seem to sink in. "Yes, a younger brother and sister, my sister, Concordia, happening to be your other tutor." She said with her eyebrow taking on a small twitch. Silence was all that was heard through the air as Touko stared blankly at the human who just said something too bewildering to be true.

"And I am known as Anthea. It is the name for human women when they are believed to be much like 'Athena', the Goddess of Wisdom, who in many cultures is thought to be the daughter of Uxie." She lectured with crossed arms. Anthea's eyes were narrowed a bit as she still saw Touko was frozen. "Did hear me in the sligh-"

"Yes ma'am I did. It's a bit difficult to swallow at the moment. Anyway that is nice and all Tutor Anthea, but I have Gym battle to get to." Touko said as she scooting towards the Museum doors just as Anthea grabbed her wrist. Her eyes were wide with shock at what her student just said.

"You are a trainer?!" She asked with an unknowing tone in her voice. Touko nodded, and to Touko, seeing as secrets were being revealed left and right, she decided to explain to Anthea about Tepig and what she did during schooling times. "And now I'm traveling the country at Professor Juniper's wish, even though I don't even have a Pokédex, she wants me to watch over the kids who do have the Unova pokédex's." She explained as she started towards the doors of museum once again.

Touko had her hand on the handle when Anthea spoke. "I want to see." She called out, putting a surprised and confused look on Touko's face. Touko turned around and saw the intensity of her tutors emotions in her pink/purple eyes.

"See what…?" Touko curiously asked.

Anthea strode towards her, reached for the door handles, and opened the door. "I want to see your Gym battle. I wish to see what type of hu- I mean trainer, you are." She stated as she walked inside the museum without another word. _'She sounded like she was about to say 'human', if she wanted to know what kind of person I am she could have said so. So why change it so abruptly?' _Touko thought with a perplexed look on her face, but she shook it off and entered with no other word to Anthea.

After walking into the building they were welcomed by a man, named Hawes, who to be honest, was someone the human gene pool did not grant the best part of muscle development. Though, after giving the two women a tour of the exhibits, it seemed he made up for it with brains and manners. The ring on his left hand was proof enough for Touko. At the end of the tour Hawes glanced at Touko and asked if she was a challenger. It was odd to her how he knew with just a glance, she did not mention anything about her being a trainer to him; guess he was good at spotting people like that, despite him having the eyesight he had.

"Yes, I've come to challenge the Gym leader here; Lenora." She proudly stated. Hawes only nodded as he led her and Anthea to library behind the museum. "Here you will face challenges of the mind as you search for the entrance to the Gym. Good luck and it may not be a bad idea to talk to others here for 'help'." He emphasized before he left from the doors of the library. There was some silence, but Touko brushed it off and began walking around the room, looking for clues, Anthea a ways behind her.

_One Hour Later ~_

Touko had done it, she found the switch to the Gym's entrance and now she was walking down a flight of stairs to discover a Battle arena and a woman that oozed the aura of someone with a lot of back-bone. This was going to be quite the challenge and Touko was revved up for a Gym battle! "Welcome! I congratulate you on your successful trial in finding my Gym." Lenora bellowed across the room. "Now, let me see how you battle!" She called as she released her first pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>BWAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! Do not stress people I will release the next chapter another time for you to see what happens next! Now in the meantime, I'd like for you all to look at that box below the page. Yeah, that one with a word I'm sure many of know! REVIEW!<strong>

**Ta-ta my readers, I'm grateful for each and every one of you taking an interest in my story; new and old fans. I'll see you next time!**

**3 Bunny**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Brotherhood fans! Are you ready for another chapter, cause I sure am! And after you're all done reading I have a preview of a story my friend, Daughter of Kabegami, is writing for her fan fiction of Okami the video game! So if any of you are an Okami fan or interested it'll be below the chapter!**

**Oh, and do any of you remember the voice inside Touko's head when she first found her Blue Chain? It's making an appearance again! By the way, can any of you readers guess who the voice is? I've left hints throughout the past chapters, especially recently, but if you do know who it is, I'm not tellin' til this twisted tale of mine is finished!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon or the characters in Kabegami's preview. And she does not own the Okami characters except for her own OC's! Enjoy and Review!**

'_**Touko, there is an imbalance. You must wake up and make haste if you wish to find the perpetrators and bring them to justice. Touko, you bare my power, the power your caretakers taught you, you and the CHAIN …You must awaken now! WAKE-'**_

"-UP! Touko, wake up child!" Anthea called as she shook__her student awake on the museum floor.

"Ah! Anthea?!" She hollered, launching up from the ground and stumbling to her feet. As Touko adjusted to the sudden movement, she saw that the museum was damaged, and among the rubble were innocent people who were still unconscious from some sort of knock out gas that was thrown by the grunts. Only some were awake and they were being escorted outside by officers.

'_Oh Arceus no, Team Plasma did not just do what I think they just did!' _She shouted in her head. Touko scanned the exhibits until she found the large skeleton in the center of the museum, which was now skull-less. Touko did not know what had happened next but she knew that she was already running out the doors of the museum. She bumped into someone as she took a sharp left, all she saw was green and red on the figure, not even bothering to see whom she pushed aside or apologize.

Was that Lenora's voice she heard behind her or Anthea's? Touko did not know and she did not care, all that was in her mind was finding Team Plasma. She felt it; the aura's of some of the grunts, and the trail felt thin, though they were not gone long, it seemed that they were traveling at high speeds. _'Cars or vans maybe? I thought I saw…'_ She skidded to a stop in front of the road leading to Pinwheel forest, tire tracks! She was right they did escape in automobiles! Without another thought she bounded into the forest.

Touko slowed herself to jog then stopped as she came to the end of the tire's trail. She kneeled down and examined them. They made a turn up to the double bridges that could be seen a few hundred yards ahead, she was about to follow the trail when she sensed something, an aura. Her head snapped to the left, into the forest side, and she could just barely make out the sight of a leather strap a small ways in front of her lying on the ground. Passing over the concrete road and its siding, she stepped onto the moist ground and walked towards the article.

When she picked it up she knew for certain what it was, a strap to hold the scabbards of the grunts's swords! Suddenly her eyes caught another sight in the wet dirt, boot prints, they must have jumped out of the automobiles at the last minute so they could distract the authorities by going in two directions. But which way had the skull?! Touko kneeled to the ground once more and studied the footprints, it was easy to tell which were female and which were male just by sizes alone, it was just as easy, for her trained eye, to determine their weights. Until she stumbled across a set of female grunts prints that sunk in lower than the rest. _'With how deep in the ground these prints went she must have been at least one-hundred and eighty pounds, but that shouldn't be possible. From what I've seen of the girl grunts from Accumula, they must range in heights from five' three to five' seven, making their weights vary from one-hundred fifteen to one-hundred forty-five. That means,'_ she got off her knees and brushed them off. _'They took the skull in through the forest!' _She concluded, and then she decided the unthinkable if she was going to catch them in time… Shadow Sneaking. Touko disappeared.

_Somewhere along the wooded path of Pinwheel Forest_

"Haa! Wow it's so humid in this forest!" Black sighed with exhaustion. Though he was not complaining, he liked humidity, after all he lived near the ocean, humidity was always blowing in his face back then. Earlier he had found the river that runs through the forest and decided to dip his feet in the shallows. Black had also let his pokémon out of their capsules, but he was letting them stray around a bit, they needed to stretch their joints as much as Black wanted to rest his. He stretched his back and arms, and placed them behind his head, then lied onto the dirt as the water cooled his feet and calves.

"Ruff! Rufflet." A familiar call sounded. Black peeked open an eye and stared through what little bit of opening the canopy of the trees could give to the sight of sunlight. There, Rufflet was soaring around, playing with a couple of wild bird pokémon. He smiled at the fun his old friend was having, Black opened his eyes fully and let himself admire the beauty of the forest around him. Suddenly, for a split second, a shadow blocked his sight of the sky, passing right over his head.

"What in the?!" He yelled. _'What was that thing? Er… no. Wait a second… wasn't that a person?!' _ He gawked. _'But, I only saw it when it entered the light. Then... maybe a ghost-type o-or…' _He did not know what to think, he could not comprehend anything because of the great shock.

"You there, young man!" A woman's voice called. Black turned his head and saw... Lenora! She looked quite upset as she ran up to him. She also had a large backpack sitting on her shoulders, it seemed like she was going on a trip.

"Lenora? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?!" He questioned as he stood up and walked away from the river.

"Is something WRONG?! Team Plasma broke into my museum and stole the skull of my Dragonite skeleton. Not only that, the friend you told me about, Touko, she was there and when Team Plasma ran away she began to chase after them like a Woobat out of Hell! Does she not know it takes two weeks to make it through the forested side of these woods?!" She explained.

"Holy-! I'm going with you Lenora!" Black exclaimed as he grabbed his shoes and began to put them on. Lenora took a step forward and stopped him as he placed his foot inside his last shoe. "No Black, I want you to head back to Nacrene for me. We don't know if Team Plasma will come back that is why I want you to head back and protect the Gym." She stated.

"I'm not going to let Touko take them on alone, especially if she's in a place like this!" He shouted, his voice reverberating throughout the woods and startling some bird pokémon to fly away. "She will not be alone; I intend to find her and defeat Team Plasma with her. On my way here I ran into an old friend who's decided on helping me out and he's searching for her and Team Plasma on the other side of the forest, please, head to my Gym." Lenora reassured. Black furrowed his brow. Lenora made sense, and if he did follow her he was sure him being there would only be a distraction to Touko. Yet, he wanted to help so terribly much, he felt his heart twist at the thought of Touko getting hurt by Team Plasma again.

"Darn it. Fine, I'll go, but you have to keep your word too! Touko is my best friend, a… sister to me, keep her protected." He said, staring down, or rather up, Lenora. She could see the threat of foreshadowing unforgiving hatred in this boy's eyes if she slipped up. What a glare from such a normally optimistic young man. Lenora nodded her head and moved to the side to make way for Black, who bolted at the moment he had room. As he ran he called for his pokémon, the sound of leaves moving and dirt shuffling being heard all over the area, his pokémon had never been too far from the start.

_Back with Touko… (Arceus do not give her strength because she will only beat them with it!)_

A Plasma grunt slammed to the ground with a thud and Touko stood over him, glaring. She had snuck up on the grunt from the shadows and knocked him unconscious before he would have the chance to call for reinforcements, though, unknown to her, he was one of the grunts from the museum that seemed to have gotten lost. Just as she was walking away she noticed a rolled up piece of paper slid in between his uniform and leather belt, cautiously she knelt down and grabbed the paper. Touko decided to keep moving as she made her way deeper into the forest, following the fading aura's, slowly she unrolled the… map. Studying the contents quickly she realized it was an old map… of Unova and certain area's across the map were circled in different colors. Whatever it meant, Touko would find out later, for now she shoved the article into her bag.

"You there, young lady!" A man's voice called. Her head shot right behind her to see a lanky man with light brown wavy hair, grass green eyes, and a… flashy green and red outfit covering his body, there was also a large bag strapped on his shoulders. A hiker… or maybe a backpacker?

"Um, who are you?" Touko asked raising a brow and crossing her arms as she turned her entire towards him to give him her full attention.

The flashy guy finished closing the distance between the two of them before speaking. With a huff of air he spoke. "Well first I am the man you roughly pushed aside as you ran out of the pokémon gym. No worries though, once Lenora told me everything I understood right away, so you don't need to apologize in the least darling! Oh and my name is Burgh." The flashy- err, Burgh said. Touko froze in place, she did knock over someone! She was mentally slapping herself for rudeness, how could she be so blind?! Kurai would disapprove of her '_Unlady-like'_ behavior.

"Oh Arceus, I am so sorry about that… um, Burgh? Yes, anyways, I really need to get moving; I'm following some people and… wait a second you said you know Lenora?" Touko halted. He nodded and suggested that if they were going to catch Team Plasma before they left the woods, the two of them would need to move on and meet up with Lenora. Not willing to dilly-dally anymore, he brushed past her, and told her to follow him. _'What the heck just happened?! Did I just get a partner for this expedition? Now how am I going to use my Shadow techniques?! Wait, it's a bit of a ways off but… a crescent moon is coming up, very little light; excellent for disappearing when he and Lenora fall asleep that night! Peerrrfect, mwahahaha!'_ Touko thought in the depths of the insanity that is the mind her brothers created.

_2 Days,_

_5 Days,_

_7 Days,_

_11 Days Later _

_Later that night, at the Plasma Camp_

"My lord Ghetsis." A Plasma knight greeted as she entered a tent and kneeled. "Your eldest 'daughter', Lady Anthea, arrived in Nacrene safely, but I regret to inform you she was at the museum during the time of the invasion. This plan that you wished to be unbenounced to her and Lady Concordia has been revealed." A grunt said as she bowed her head before the head sage.

"Leave me." It was all Ghetsis needed to say for the Knight to hurriedly leave the tent. "That damned woman. I save her and that useless blonde girl when they were children and she repays me by snooping around during our mission!" He whispered loudly to himself. "Once she returns to the castle, she will learn the meaning of punishment for good this time!" He spoke with acid in his tone as he grabbed an apple on the meeting table and crushed it within his palm, his mechanical crimson eye glowing all the while with his rage.

With N, he stared through the netted opening that acted as a window to his tent, all the way up to the waning crescent moon, and he did this as he sat against the headboard on his make-shift bed. Formulas of any kind rushed all around his mind as he let it wander in the blissful free-time he was managing to gain at the moment. It was late, yes, but he knew he had to start moving to… Castelia city, a human community overflowing with, well what he hated most, humans. He truly was against the notion but the Sages all opted against his wishes and requested he go on ahead of Plasma and observe the city. There he could personally evaluate either potential Plasma knights or trainers whose pokémon deserved liberation.

'_It is always the same with these Sages.' _N thought with an exasperated sigh. Slowly he let himself lie down and he tried to envision the world once his dream was accomplished, N could always lose himself and the threads of time thinking about it.

"My King, there is an intruder on the premises!" Called out a male knight as he came in running with his fist across his chest in the average bow, well at least he did not forget his chivalry. Upon the loyal knights intrusion N awoke with a gasp he was sure the man might have heard, if it was not for the shouting of commands from higher-up knights telling lower ranking knights what to do and where to go.

"Bring me to-!" N started but the man interrupted him.

"My King, I apologize for not hearing your commands, but I have strict orders from Ghetsis to tell you to head to the east edge of the cam, there the Shadow Triad will lead you to escape to Castelia." He explained before he abruptly stood and exited the tent, the ringing of his sword being heard as he drew from behind the flaps of N's tent. Staring irritably where the knight once stood, N rose himself out of the bed, put on his sneakers, and exited as swiftly as possible. He wanted to face the intruder and punish them personally but an order from Ghetsis is like an order from N to knight, it cannot be disobeyed.

As he finally made it to the woods in no time at all three figures apparated from nowhere and kneeled on one knee in front of him. "Our King, we've come to take you away from the danger here." The three men said in unison. N simply nodded as the Triad leader said, 'Come,' and outstretched his hand to the King. N hesitantly took it, when he did he felt himself sinking, falling into a black sea that was cold and sinister. He knew the men were carrying him through the shadows with their abilities; it was not the first time this happened to N but in the few times he had let himself be whisked away, he felt terrified of these men who acted like dolls with void thoughts and emotions. To be so close to them made him shudder like a frightened child, and he knew they noticed.

'_You may be frightened of us, but we will never care, not from the likes of you, oh King. Once you are safe in Castelia we will return to aid in the fight of the intruder with __Renegade__ powers.' _They thought in unison, their minds being linked telepathically when using their abilities.

"The intruder has made it to the information hut!" A male grunt yelled out and knights from all around started running to the tent in disbelief, no more than two minutes ago was the target was across the camp!

"How are they moving so fast?!" A female grunt called out with her sword clutched in between her fists.

"Are we sure there is not more than one intruder?!" Another grunt questioned then- BAM! The roof to the tent shot open and a human figure popped up from the top, it gracefully descended to the forest floor, in front of all the shocked knights -men. At closer look the figure was a young girl, she was clad in all black, and her clothes consisted of a sleeveless half-shirt that stopped just over her bellybutton, a face mask that stretched over her face like a second skin, covering her face up to her nose. The rest of her clothing was a skirt that reached her mid-thigh, but was designed for movement so it did not stick to her and limit her movements when running, making it just sit with the length of her legs, and then it appeared she had warmers on her forearms and calves, with flat shoes that allowed her to move fast and light in combat.

"Capture her!" A higher up grunt commanded and the others soon jumped in.

**Oh wow this was so short, if I feel let down about this myself, I don't think I want to know about you readers. Oh! But I still really want you to review, I need feedback, I like to hear what I can improve on and what does not need improving. Now then, time for that preview of Daughter of Kabegami's Okami story! Enjoy and remember to review on this too if you'd like, she wants some feedback as well you know! XD Here it is: "Bearer of the Great Demon!" sneak peek!**

"_Come out, Sora! I wanna see!" Mr. Chic said excitedly from the other side of the curtain. I rolled my eyes. He was a sweet guy and made such amazing kimonos, but he also loved to gossip and was probably dying to tell everyone about my night out with Waka. I slipped out from behind the curtain and Mr. Chic was looking at me, a big grin on his face._

_The kimono he made for me was white as snow and had a much lower neckline than most women's, so you could see a little cleavage. The sleeves were detached, just barely hid my fingertips, and had a light blue ribbon laced near the top and bottom. It was stunning. I smiled and took a few steps towards Mr. Chic, the bottom of the dress gently brushing the top of my bare feet._

"_I love it! And so will the lucky man you are going on a date with. I know you like him; I can see it in your eyes." I blushed and stared down at the floor. He was constantly insisting that I call it a date. We were just going out to dinner together! I DO really like Waka, but Mr. Chic wouldn't stop bugging me about it._

_Mr. Chic began to shove me out towards the door, barely giving me a chance to grab my shamisen. _

"_You look beautiful! Now get going or else you will be late for your date!"_

_I still need to pay for the dress!" Mr. Chic pushed me out the front door and smiled sweetly._

"_Beauty shouldn't cost yen. You can tell me how the date went later when you pick up your things and change back into your outfit. Now go! You don't want to be late."_

_He turned back into his store without another word. If he kept giving out free kimonos just because he likes how they look on someone, he is going to go out of business. I turned and began walking towards Yama's restaurant, only one thing on my mind. When I fell head over heels for Waka. When he kissed me in Agata Forest. I will never forget that moment._

_**End for now! Hope you enjoyed both of our stories everyone, please, if you are reviewing my story, add in some comments on Daughter of Kabegami's story too, we both want to learn what we need to improve in! You all are amazing and thank you! **_

_**Love, Bunny**_

_**P.S.- Do you all see that box down there? Yes the one with the envelope, you see what it says, I'm sure you do, but just in case it's too small I'll say it for you, you ready… REVIEW! XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Heh… Guess it's time for another chappie huh? Well on with the story, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon or its characters.**

'_Run. Just keep running and you'll be fine, they can't match your speed, and they can't see well with no moon out. You're almost out of sight.' _ Touko reassured herself as she turned to look behind her, the lights of the Plasma grunts flashlights were only barely visible, and their voices sounded more like muffled cries than words. She shifted her attention to the sack that held a couple of files and a flash drive she had downloaded some data into from the tents laptops. She was sure what she grabbed might have been nothing too important but anything on these guys was better than nothing. The only reason she did not go for the Dragon there and now was because that was Lenora's and Burgh's need, Touko wanted to help them but she realized it was their fate to do not hers.

Finally, when she realized she was out of danger, she retracted her powers from around her and her black clothing dispersed, leaving behind her usual drapes. She jumped from branch to branch, keeping to the highest parts of the tress canopy without exposing herself to the open air above the tree line. She knew she needed to get back to camp before either of her gym leader companions woke up and realized she was nowhere near, that would be difficult to make an excuse for. Lying… she hated the very thought of it, the act and the guilt that came with it always made her sick, sometimes she really wanted to either run away from it all or just out with the truth to all she knew.

Later at dawn

"What do you mean they got into the information tent?" Lucian asked with quite the shocked look on his face as he heard the news he questioned, Simon and Kurai were behind him with similar looks. A grunt nodded in regret but then he added some additional news that was known to be brighter with relief shown in his eyes.

"But the culprit only took some rather old data. Whatever reason's she was here for, she obviously did not know what she was looking for, but we are still searching through the computer systems to find out what she took, at least once the virus she slipped into the database is taken care of." He finished, but his explanation startled the three of them. Lucian looked at Simon, hinting to go help with the computer systems, and then he and Kurai walked off to their shared quarters.

The two slid inside and the fireworks started. "The Renegade powers we sensed, the attack being on the night of a New moon, and the culprit being a girl?! Lucan, only experienced Renegade's like the four of us know that attacking when there is no moon out at night is the perfect time to do things like last night's events!" Kurai whispered in a worried tone as he walked over to his bed and collapsed on it. He was not taking the news well, the look on his face was not helping Lucian either, but Kurai did have a tendency to overthink things.

"Calm down alright? Once things settle down I will call Touko and find out where she is, depending on her location I can find out if she could have made the distance here from wherever she is." He subtly explained in an attempt to relieve his comrades' agitation, it seemed to work considering Kurai's shoulder's appeared to relax and slump. Lucian took his seat on his own bed across from his friend and he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure it was not her, maybe it was a young passerby, most of our kind when in their youth are doing that nowadays to make a quick buck for their survival." He reassured even more.

"You're so adamant; how you always manage to keep it up?" Kurai questioned as he leaned up and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Call it a survival technique for my sanity, how else could I live with you and Simon for so long?" He nudged his teammates shoulder in an attempt to soften the mood, it worked considering the goofy smile that started to pull across Kurai's face. However, all that ceased when the Sage in charge of the project walked in; Sage Rood. They stood in attention and replaced their cheery faces for monotone expression's that held not even the smallest micro-expression.

"Ghetsis is demanding your presence," He said as the two of them both began to step forward but Rood stopped them with a lift of his hand that made contact with Kurai's chest. "YOUR presence, Shadow Triad leader Lucian." He spoke in almost a regretful whisper before turning away and exiting without another word. Lucian turned to Kurai who was giving him a tensed look, something not-so-good was on their- Lucian's doorstep.

The hours passed, Kurai and Simon waited impatiently for the return of their leader but nothing in the slightest signaled his return. In the time they were waiting Kurai had taken it upon himself to bring out his weapon, the Aquatic Spear as it is called, and start polishing it. Simon just watched him irritably as he took out different polishes and oils and applied them up and down the stick with a pocket knife blade stuck on the end of it; Simon wondered how something like THAT was a weapon. His Infernos Whip however, now that was a weapon to behold on the field, but not the seven foot long twig in front of him.

His irritability grew with each moment of Kurai treating the coat rack pole as if it were a baby and when Kurai started to hum a melody he just snapped. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! The hell do you think comes out of it if you treat that damned pole as a child?!" Simon hollered as he shot up from his seat on his bed and fumed with a disgusted look on his face. He did not know though what happened next, except him flying out of the tent and skidding hard onto his back into the moist dirt outside.

Simon only laid there in complete and utter bafflement as Kurai emerged from behind the tent flaps and gave him the most terrifying stink eye he had ever seen, the Spear still in Kurai's hand and appearing to be ready to be shoved up Simon's-

"What the hell is going on here?!" Came Lucian's voice from a distance, he was already by Simon's side and lifted him to his feet. "Why were you on the ground? And YOU," he pointed to the irritated Kurai, "Put THAT away before someone sees it, and before you hurt Simon any more than you have." He commanded as he sped walked into the tent, the other two following, but Simon stopped Kurai just before they entered.

"Why did you fling me?!" He whispered loudly as his chest heaved in anger. Kurai had still yet to put away the weapon and so used it for effect to show his seriousness.

"You should know better than to stop me when I'm doing something out of anxiety. If you would learn to control that temper of yours and make it so every little thing someone does doesn't annoy you, we could get along better. Now I believe little Simon has learned not to mess with Kurai when he's anxious, Capiche?" He threatened while holding the blade of his weapon to the base of Simon's neck, only to lower it and unsummon it.

"Didn't I tell you two to bring your asses inside!" Lucian yelled and they followed suite. They took their seats on their respective beds and watched as their leader sat cross-legged in the middle of his bed waiting for them. Once they were situated Lucian began his report to them. "Haa… Ghetsis is not pleased in the least about last night, but that's able to be read on his face anyway. The real news is… he wants us to find out who the culprit is and bring them to him personally should we succeed…"

"But what if…" Kurai began.

"I called her once I left the room, but it was out in the open so I couldn't use the visual settings." Lucian explained.

"So then…?" Simon asked impatiently.

"She told me she was training in the fields outside of Nacrene before the entrance of the forest, too far for even us to attempt to make it from start to finish in one night." He stated, relieving his teammates of any more suspense. Kurai and Simon simultaneously sighed and fell onto their beds, and their arms and torso's leaning over the sides. Lucian merely had a 'oh-good-Arceus-these-two- and-their-drama' look on his face with a stressed smile.

_Hours later outside the camp~_

Rood stood in the middle of an open area under the thick canopy of the tree's; several grunts surrounded him to protect him from any danger should it come, and a cart with the large Dragon Skull was right beside him. He listened to the sounds of footsteps ebbing slowly towards him and the knights; soon a woman of dark skin and a man with an exotic display of reds and greens on his outfit came from the thicket. "I trust you made it here quite alright?" Rood asked rhetorically considering neither of the two had any real marks on them.

"Just fine. Now the Dragon Skull if you please or must we take it by force?" Burgh questioned as a pokémon that looked like a praying mantis hopped to his side from somewhere in the forest; a Leavanny.

"No no, such effort is unnecessary, we have unfortunately not received anything of value from this cranium. It is yours to take back." He stated as a one of the grunt's by his side took the skull off the cart and walked halfway across the grass patch to set it down, Burgh walked up once the grunt was gone with Leavanny by his side for his own protection, and then he picked up off the grass and walked back to Lenora's side. Without another word, but some unsteady looks from both parties, each side abandoned the grassy area.

"How did it go?" Touko asked Lenora and Burgh as she tightened the binds on a sleeping bag, the last piece of equipment she packed and loaded while they were just returning. The two of them looked around and saw that nothing was out of place, their bags were by a stump already prepped for the go, and anything else such as their tents and cooking utensils were as well already put up. They merely stood stunned by how fast she had packed everything; the two of them were only gone for maybe an hour, not nearly enough time for even one of them to pack up a camp for three plus pokémon.

"Guys?" Touko asked as she waved a hand in front of their faces.

"How did you-?" Burgh did not finish because he was still too amazed, but with him holding his finger to the empty space where the camping equipment once was, was all Touko needed to understand his unfinished query.

"I've been camping before with my older brothers and my friends and I would sometimes have sleepovers in our back yards when we were younger." She explained.

"But that doesn't completely explain-" Lenora started.

"Black would always break something off the tents whenever he tried to pack it up, Cheren and Belle would somehow get themselves injured with the tent's structure wires, and so that left me to the packing up. The one who could pack everything up without breaking anything, hurting myself, or taking sooo long in the process." She again told the two adults as she walked over to the stump, sleeping bag in hand, and pulled out her messenger bag from behind the stump and shoved it in. She then grabbed their backs and slung them over her shoulders to walk towards them and hand the bags to their respective owners.

"Was the skull in any bad condition?" She asked, this snapping the two gym leaders out of their trance. Lenora smiled as she pulled from behind her the untampered skull. Touko smiled in relief and soon she and the others were walking through the forest. "How long should we walk before we set up camp again?" Touko questioned.

"Actually we need to head to the nearest clearing in are general location, I managed to get a signal on my X-Transceiver last night and called Hawes, I sent him our location coordinates and he's having a helicopter come to pick us up in about two hours." Lenora stated.

"That should mean we have enough time to get to the clearing and wait?" Burgh asked and Lenora nodded her head to confirm. The time passed quite swimmingly as they amused themselves with games like 'I Spy with my Nincada Eyes' or 'Guess Hoot-Hoot' to pass the time. Burgh picked out the oddest things in the forest for the spying game and Lenora came up with the most factual and academic things to think about for questions, but either way Touko had fun. Finally there was a break in the forest and light fluttered in through the branches more for every moment the three of them walked to closer to the opening in the forest.

Being inside the woods where very little sunlight penetrated through the thicket, Touko did what any other over-dramatic teenager would do, ran out farther into the field a couple of yards ahead, stretched out her arms and called out to the open sky, "OH, GLORIOUS SUNLIGHT!" Then she plopped into the grass on her back and began basking in the sunlight like a photosynthesizing plant. Burgh and Lenora simply chuckled at the hilarious acts of the brunette as they walked over to her, Burgh taking it upon himself to lie beside her.

"Can't you just feel the warming embrace of nature all around you?" He asked starting to sound drowsy. Touko merely answered with a mumble. She realized after some silence that she still had the files from Team Plasma's camp shoved away in a zipped up pocket in her bottomless pink messenger bag and she had not yet hacked into the National Unova Police Database. That was one of the main reasons she went to Nacrene! Suddenly a humming sound was heard in the distance, _'That must be our pick up…'_ With that Touko rose from her comfortable position and stared at the mechanized bird in the distance.

As it grew closer she thought she could hear something, several something's actually. "Touko!" Cried the voices of… Cheren, Black, and Belle from the chopper, what a reunion, those crazy teens. As Touko smiled and waved a hand patted her shoulder, Burgh… "Well, well Touko. You're quite the remarkable trainer, same goes for your friends, and it makes me wonder how all your challenges against me at my gym will commence." He chuckled with leisure as he removed his hand from her shoulder and strode alongside Lenora to the landing helicopter.

**I have no idea what happened to the last paragraph if it looks weird. It looked weird on the file. Anyway, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE WAIT! (Hey that rhymed!) And more bad news, I'll be taking a break from writing Brotherhood for a bit to work on one of latest works for a Manhwa called Noblesse. Please forgive me, I know it sounds a bit unfair but I'm so confused with two fanfics right now, please regard me with kindness. Any review please, and if have any questions (NO COMPLAINTS/ FLAMES PLEASE!) PM me about it. Well bye-bye, I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM NOT DEAD! JUST SO YOU KNOW I HAVE NOT BEEN TAKEN TO THE GREAT BEYOND BY DUSKNOIR'S AND MY SOUL EATEN BY SPIRITOMB'S! Anyway, I hope none of you are too angry at me. As I said, I was taking a break… for reason's, mostly stress of how I can make the story move forward, which made me lose passion for all of it, and for my other story. But I've found my, as so called by a friend of mine, 'MOXI' again and this time I won't let myself down, because I know that let's y'all readers down! **

**Okay, it's been a while since I've said this but, finally, ON WITH MY TWISTED TALE! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but this story; I do, and forevermore will!**

"Eeeee! Touko we're so glad you're safe!" Belle exclaimed as she full-on glomped onto the cerulean eyed brunette once they landed in Nacrene on the museum's rooftop.

"Yeah, a two-whole week of not knowing if you were alright or not was a real stress maker for four-eyes over here!" Black teased as he wrapped his hold around Cheren's shoulders and probed his finger into his friends' cheek. To which Cheren struggled but managed to relinquish himself and push Black away with a grunt.

"That was you, you overly prideful son of a gun! Just admit it!" He hollered.

Touko giggled. It was a big relief to see her friends still so energetic. "This way everyone, let's head down into the museum and put this skull back where it belongs. Afterwards, I say we celebrate all our hard work at the Nacrene café!" Lenora called out as she twisted open the door on the rooftop doorway and started her way down the stairs, well at least they were getting some real food out of this, Touko thought the National Police Data could wait a few more hours.

Once they arrived to the exhibit they noticed Hawes trying to bring a later to the Dragonite skeleton and stumbling from side-to-side, about ready to either fall over and have the equipment crush him or break another exhibit. "Whoa- ho- wah!" The clumsy man cried out just as he lost his balance and started to fall over.

"Oh, holy!" Black gasped and he started to sprint for the man, Touko following and shouting, "Look out!" in sync with her friend as they caught the latter by the other side and pushed forward.

This forcing Hawes back onto his feet, "Th-thank you…" He nervously sighed out, Lenora's laughter heard in the background as she started her way to the exhibit, Belle and Cheren following embarrassedly. Eventually they placed the skull a top its rightful place and now Lenora was putting the finishing touches of screwing in the last bolt that would hold the skull onto its neck and body.

"Phew, finally! Alright everyone, we can stop holding our breaths, the skull back home!" Lenora called from the top of the latter, everyone below starting to cheer and wave their hands about in the air.

"Woo-hoo! Free food for us!" Black called out with his fists high in the air.

Lenora came down from the latter and turned to everyone, actually more to the point her husband, "Hawes did you review over and upgrade the security systems dear?" She asked.

"Yes I did! After the past events two weeks ago I searched high and low and finally I found a new security system that will make sure something like this will never happen again." He answered with pride; it actually intimidated the children at the fierceness in his voice.

"Excellent, now then we must lock up for the rest of the day. We have some hungry kids we need to gratefully repay for helping us!" She exclaimed with a large smile and a slap to her husband's shoulders, knocking him down to the ground. Well her tenacity was one of many reasons he fell for his beautiful,-'exotic' as he put it in his mind often though he would never say it aloud- wife.

The museum was locked, bolted, and barricaded by the new security system, impressing and scaring the children slightly, well most of them. It had been a while since she had seen a brand of security usage made by Silph Co. in the region, been a while since she last hacked into Silph Co. too. And all because she was bored and thought it was a good time to try some of Simon's computer techniques she learned from watching him at home… well techniques that acted now as a **base **to her techniques, just the foundation of her abilities with a key board and a mouse. She wondered if the U.N.P.D had upgraded as well like Silph when she first broke in, ah her youth was one of great discovery and excitement when a challenge came now and again! Now everything was just predictable and boring.

"Touko, you there?!" Black asked while waving a hand in her face and breaking her from dreamland.

"Huh?! Oh yeah, sorry, I was daydreaming that's all!" She admitted. True she was daydreaming, but it was not what Black or the others would ever be able to think of, everyone else, even her brother's, mostly thought it was something about boys or Pokémon. The poor, unsuspecting suckers. Where was she again? Oh right, the café…

"What are you going to order Touko?" Hawes asked. "Eat as much as you'd like this afternoon, everything is on Lenora and myself!" He smiled happily. Poor guy, he does not know how much Black can pack down can he? Then again Touko could load on quite a bit herself if she wanted to, but greediness/ gluttony was not good habit, and she did not intend on acting upon either anytime soon. Nevertheless, she ordered a large bacon burger with a boatload of fries and a Nanab Split afterwards, god she was going to feast out and she hoped she would not scare anyone.

They were outside on the deck, like she was with Black that one time, and the manager of the restaurant even allowed Cheren, Belle, Black, and herself to let their Pokémon run around the place; the entire restaurant was rented out by the exact two people who were graciously thanking them. She gazed around to look at all the Pokémon around her. Cheren's Pokémon: Dewott, Purrloin, Pansear, and a Pidove. Belle's team was her recently evolved Servine, her Panpour, a new addition being a cute Lillipup, and the Munna from the Dream Yard. It seemed the little one's bruises had finally healed completely, it relieved Touko.

Then there was Black's team; Rufflet, a given, Tepig, also predictable, and the new addition of the final 'Pan-Primate' species, Pansage. At the end of it all were Touko's four, everyone accounted for, and ready for their next gym battle! Or were they…? Hm… Burgh actually left once the helicopter came, sure he escorted her and Lenora to the chopper but he said he would go back Castelia to prepare his gym for her and her friends. So what could he be preparing? Then it came to Touko, just ask Lenora, duh!

"Hey Lenora?" She questioned, catching the attention of the normal-type user. "What kind of Pokémon exactly does Burgh use?" This caught the rest of everyone's eye.

"Burgh is a Bug-type user, which as you can guess are weak to fire types and a few others. But believe me when I say he knows his way around those disadvantages and can turn them against you, you and your friends are going to want to train ecstatically if you want to have a chance against him!" She answered with pride and warning filling in her voice simultaneously, he must be a very tough guy. Hm… well if they had to start training-!

"Hey guys!" Touko cried out while swiftly rising from her seat, "Since our orders won't be here for a while and Lenora said we should really put our backs into it if we want to beat Burgh, how about we battle one another?!" She cheered, her statement catching the attention of all the Pokémon around her. Well, their screams and calls of determination were all her friends needed to know they could not refuse, seeing as their Pokémon were as well gathering around all of their ankles.

"Haha! Well they all seem okay with it and it'd be a great way to pass the time! Plus we can see how we've improved since we started traveling!" Belle cheered as Munna bounced on her head and started to float round and round her huge hat.

"So how are we going to group this? One-on-one or two-on-two?!" Cheren nearly exclaimed, seemed like the excitement was getting to him too and as well as seeing that he rose from his seat with a slam of his palms onto the table. Black was whooping the background, his Pokémon flying and running around with as much fervor around him.

Lenora spoke as she took herself from her seat and placed her hands on her hips, "How about one-on-one, that way two of you can watch the other two. That way the other two can learn something new from the others and then apply their new knowledge on their battlefield when it's their turn." She explained and it had a lot of sense to it.

"So then who's the first two?!" Black hollered as he came back to the table with stars in his eyes.

"Well someone is rather excited, well then how about we make it you, Black, aaaannnd…." Lenora looked in between Cheren, Touko, and Belle, a finger half-risen in contemplation with her swaying head before she extended her finger towards Belle. "You!" She chose. Belle gasped and squealed, not out of excitement but shock. Belle against Black?! Just the thought of having to go up against someone with Black's out-going, pig-headed, impulsively dangerous personality was frightening enough! But to make it the actual Black Chroma was like telling the poor girl to pack up her bags and go home, she was not good enough to travel and see Unova; this battle would be nothing but a self-esteem crusher!

"H-hold on a second!" Cheren halted as he placed his hands on the blondes' shoulders and stared at Lenora cautiously. "B-Belle is strong but Black's battle style is too rough for her! I'm not saying she's weak but she'd get too overwhelmed going against him, let me go instead!" He offered. Belle turned her sight to his face, it looked like what he said was true, he really did mean it when he said he thought she was not weak. It was… a sweet thing to hear.

Belle relinquished herself from Cheren's grip by merely stepping away, at first it confused the boy, and he thought he said something wrong but… when Belle looked up to him, her green eyes smiling with her up-turned lips, he knew what she was thinking. "Don't you worry about me Cher-Cher! I'll fight Black and show you and everyone that I've grown too!" She exclaimed and threw a fist into the air, "And I promise you it will be my best!" She reassured by bringing down her lifted fist and propping up her index and middle finger to shape a 'V' for victory and throwing it in his face.

Cheren was stunned he never thought Belle could be… could be so…so… assertive. It was kind of cute. _'Wait, what did I just think?!'_ He screeched in his mind as he turned away just in time before his blush fully crept upon his cheeks. Needless to say, and unfortunately for him, a certain pair of professionally trained sapphire blue eyes caught his expression and color coding just right. Touko snickered with a devious grin pulling at the corners of her own lips; she would definitely have to tease him later on about this new tiny source of entertainment. But at a later time or date.

"I will take on the role of referee!" Hawes volunteered; he usually did the reffing at the gym anyways, so he was experienced enough. With that the battle started!

Time passed with the battle, Belle showed exactly what she was aiming for, her newfound strength, even though it was not too much. Yet still, her growth was noticed just the same with how she guided and commanded her Pokémon with much less anxiety and timidness and more gusto and experience! Her Lillipup and Munna did a number to Black's strategy, all by having her Munna use Hypnosis and then Dream Eater, an then switching out and having her little pup tackle or bite the opposing Pokémon. Unfortunately Black was not as much as an idiot as he showed himself to be most of the time he found a way around her strategy and broke through her defenses, and then dealing the final blow to each of her Pokémon. Servine was the last, but definitely not the least valiant, team member to succumb to the brunettes' unyielding stubbornness.

"I-I lost..?" Belle squeaked out as she slid to knees, her face growing pale, and her body seeming to shrivel and become hollow with her soul lifting up and away from her mouth. Yep, she was losing it…

"C-C'mon Belle, you did great!" Black tried to console a bit frantically as he knelt on one knee, grabbed her shoulders and gave her a few gentle shakes to snap her out of her depressed state. Her soul came back… and unfortunately, so did the emotions caused by the comeback. Now there was a sobbing blonde flailing her arms about, "Why?! Waah! Whycan'tIgetanystrongertoactuallybe atoneofyouguys?! I'msopathetic!" She cried in one huge slur as she grew more frustrated with herself.

Touko and Cheren walked over and kneelt alongside Black on either side of Belle, smiles of patience and encouragement with the same intensity shown in their eyes looked Belle's way. Through her teary eyes she understood their silent words, "Thanks guys…" She sniffled.

"Belle you're such a cry baby, haa… but we love you anyways!" Touko sighed as she hugged Belle while dragging her to her feet at the same time. Then the sound of the waitress who took the large groups order came from the café deck, saying that their order of food was ready.

"Whoo! Okay then, food first, and then, Touko and Cheren, we're all going to see how you've both grown!" Black called out from the distance he was already making as he ran headlong to the deck. Of course he was not a complete fool to actually just go to the table and sit there, no, he helped the waitress- and an extra waiter who was requested to assist in bringing out the large order- place the plates of food all around the table. It seemed the male waiter had also brought out a few bowls of Pokémon food as well, he would definitely be getting a rather large tip, the children thought.

"Oh wow!" Belle cheered as she scarfed down a bit more of her Pecha berry ice cream swirl, her being the only to order desert first before the meal, "This is amazing! I can't wait to taste the actual meal!"

"This is great." Cheren complied as he stabbed his fork into a cheesy, bacony, and sour cream stuffed baked potato. "Black, Touko, how is your food?!" He huffed after the large bite he had to choke down because he did completely chew it fully.

"This is awesome!" They hollered simultaneously for a moment, taking their faces away from their burgers, but soon returning to sniveling down their food. Lenora and Hawes had actually skidded back in their seats to avoid being trampled by the hungry teens, well at least now things had slightly calmed down now that the kids had found an eating pace that was not barbaric but was not graceful either.

"My, kids these days. Right honey?" Hawes questioned as he sorted out his sides and his main dish in front of him. Only, as he turned, he saw that his beloved wife was hunched over her own meal of prime ribs. Hawes snorted, "Hahaha! Well at least I know where **our daughter** gets her eating habits from!" He chuckled.

"What?!" Belle gasped. "Daughter?!"

"Whoa, you two have child?! That's so cute! How old is she?!" Touko clasped her hands together, with how young Hawes and Lenora were, their daughter must be a little cutie. Probably about eight or seven years old right now!

"Our little Iris is **twelve years old**!" They cheered in unison. What?

"TWELVE?!" The group of four screeched at the adults in utter shock.

"Wh-wha-?! How old are you two?!" Black shouted but then he tuned it down once he realized the words that slipped through his lips. "W-w-well, if-if you don't mind our asking!" He stuttered as he flopped himself back into his seat and lowered his gaze to his plate. Hawes and Lenora giggled and sniggered at Blacks sudden shyness, who knew such an energetic boy had a quiet side?

"Heh, people often mistake us to be in our early thirties or late-twenties." Lenora said, "But Hawes and I, truthfully, are just entering our late-thirties! We had Iris when we were twenty-four, so that makes us thirty-six." She admitted not only her age but being the same age as her husband. The kids thought that maybe Lenora was older by a year or two!

"I can't believe it." Belle huffed out her face still wide-eyed. "So where is your daugh- I mean, Iris?" She finally managed to ask.

"Iris doesn't live here with us actually." Hawes told them and immediately the confusion set in. "Haha, let me explain. You see when Iris was about four Lenora and I went to Opelucid to check out a few books we were thinking of entering into our museum and our library. While we were there we stayed with my father." He was about to go on until Cheren questioned who Hawes's father was. "My father? Well, though this may seem highly unbelievable, my father is Drayden, Opelucid city's Dragon-type Gym leader." He admitted.

"What the-?!" Black and Cheren nearly choked onto the air that caught in their throats. How was this man, this scrawny, height-stunted, noodly limbed man the son of someone with a stature like Drayden's?! Drayden was recorded to be six-foot three, weighing in at two hundred and thirty pounds! Plus, the man is known widely for his cold and unyielding demeanor! It took the two boys a moment to realize that they had explained the statistics of the gym leader and the man before them **aloud.**

Both of them froze in sheer astonishment and fear. They were screwed, they thought, they would not be forgiven, never, not in a-! "Hahaha!" Hawes cackled, he had to grab his stomach to ease himself if he did not want to get a cramp. "Yeah, I know!" He chuckled out, "You can try to guess and ask if I take after my mother, but sadly even that is not the truth, my mother as well was built like a brick house!" Hawes explained as he brought his arm behind his head.

"Then how-?" Cheren started utterly frightened at his mental image of the man's mother in her youth…

"I'm what you call 'the runt of the litter', out of four boys I was obviously the smallest." The small man admitted bashfully. "But let's not dwell on that shall we? You wanted to know as to why our daughter doesn't live with us." He restated and the four of them nodded their heads in sync with their movement of compacting together and hovering over the table in curiosity. "Well the answer is quite simple, she chose to stay their!" Hawes exclaimed matter-if-factly.

"Iris became so indulged in the culture and history of Opelucid city she would throw a fit whenever we had to leave, even when she was baby." He smiled full-heartedly at the memory of his daughter's cute frustrated face when it had tears streaming down it during the times he or his wife had told Iris it was time to leave for Nacrene. Lenora had been listening in the entire conversation with an amused smile full of reminiscing memories, get Hawes to start talking about history or fossils and it could take hours, talk to him about his family and one would be up all through the night listening to him babble on cheerily. One of many reason's Lenora fell for this sweet man.

"So one summer we spent a few weeks in Opelucid researching, buying, and documenting books from all over the towns' knowledge rich resources. An exhibit here a library book there, it was all very relaxing, even for work, and Iris would often spend her afternoons with her **grandfather **at the gym with all the dragon-type Pokémon." The word 'grandfather' hit the kids with a force so great it made them lose focus on the subject for a second, a tiny four year old girl spending her days leisurely amongst powerful raging reptiles? How is it she was alive today?!

"Eventually she came into close terms with a young Axew a female Haxorous had recently birthed and they grew very attached to one another, inseparable. Lenora tried to console her, saying that she could take Axew with her home, but this time she threw one of the biggest fits we'd ever seen her get into." He said. "She screamed at us saying she wanted to stay in Opelucid with grandpa and the dragon pokémon but, before she could even let Lenora and I think over what she said, she ran out of the gym full throttle with the Axew tightly in her clutches. We spent the rest of the afternoon looking for her until I found her just a few miles outside of town in the forest sobbing away." He smiled embarrassedly at the memory of him, a scrawny shrimp like him, running head-long into a forest with no Pokémon on him and getting scraped, bruised, and disheveled beyond recognition to find her alright. It was most definitely worth it.

"Once she was safe and sound back in Opelucid and she calmed down, she spewed everything about her feelings for the city and the dragon pokémon that lived in the area, begging us to let her live with grandpa." Hawes stated. Lenora decided it was her time to take over on the story; her husband looked a bit winded.

"We stayed for another day to discuss the ups and downs; Hawes and I were so scared for little Iris, but pops-in-law settled our disputes and worries. He promised on his late wife's and his own grave that he would watch over Iris as he looked for Hawes and his brothers when they were children. Of course that worried Hawes considering the type of man pops is, but the old man has his soft-spots." She giggled at the looks of Touko and her friends as they tried to imagine the Spartan Mayor being all willy-nilly. They shuddered and another laugh escaped Lenora's lips.

"We took Iris home one last time to pack her things and to pull out medical documents, legal guardianship papers, the whole shebang. And a few weeks later Iris moved into pop's home and has lived there since. She often comes down for holidays or breaks, or on the rare occasion, just to see how we're doing and because she misses us. It's been a good ride so far and Iris has learned so much with being surrounded by people in a city where the buildings and culture stay imprinted like a fossil but the ways of the newer generations are still moving in, living in sync with the old ways." She explained with pride for her daughter and intuition knowing she was just fine.

Touko felt her heart skip a beat at the look both Lenora and Hawes held on their faces in regard for their child, a look of pride and love, something she wanted desperately to see on her parent's faces if they were alive today. "Iris… is a very lucky girl." Touko nodded her head in approval of what she just said, "Mm-hm, very lucky. Hey, don't either of you dare give up on her wish to explore new possibilities for herself, just keep giving her that same smile you wear now, and then she will be able to overcome any obstacles in her path." She said with determination. "To a kid, our parent's approval and encouragement is one of the most important things we need to move forwards with our dreams of discovering new truths we can hold as our own knowledge." She said this not only thinking of what her parents might be thinking of her, but also taking in Belle's situation with her father as well.

"Of course, when the parent's ideals get a little hectic, it is I kids job to prove them wrong!" She smiled smugly as she crossed her arms and lifted her chin high, her Snivy appearing onto her shoulder from the pokémon group and following the same motion. "Sni, Snivy!" The she-serpent called out in agreement.

"Well, it looks like we're about done with the main course, and desert isn't coming for just a bit longer. How about we have that battle Touko?!" Cheren asked with an excited sparkle to his eyes. Well, deprive the boy any longer and he might explode… hm… no the girl was caught in between saving her friend of spontaneously exploding or getting a video camera and filming it with great hilarity. Meh, if he did explode she would not be able to entertain herself by teasing him and Belle about their unblooming love.

"Alright, I'm in. Bring it four-eyes!" She hollered with mischievousness laced in each drop and rise of her voice.

"Hey that just means I have twenty-twenty four times around!" The raven head commented back.

"Or 16/11 vision. Whatever, your pick Zubat boy." Ouch. Cheren was fuming now, with an aggravated grunt the boy stormed off the porch to the empty road in wait of his opponent, his pokémon following on his six. "Hah, always such a drama queen with that temper of his. Sometimes I wonder if that small cow-lick of his is actually a fuse to the stick of dynamite that is his mind." She described as she called to her team and they followed tout de suite!

"You know I heard you!" Cheren shouted from across the road.

"I know, just getting you pumped up, that's all." Touko input slyly. "Wouldn't want you to not be on your toes if we're going to be fighting now would we?" She explained with a coy and forewarning upwards slant of the corners of her lips. Her taunting skills were almost as persuasive as Kurai's when a fight came into the subject, a set of bad-ass combat skills and some power mastering abilities were not all her brothers taught her. Oh no, they just **had** to give her a toxic tongue as well.

**No worries, there will be more soon my readers. Yes, very soon. Mwahahaha!**

**Touko: Bunny, you make me look like menace… **

**Me: That's because you are, she-devil. *Touko smirks deviously***


	13. Chapter 13

**What, no love for that last chapter? Aww. :'( Well, I hope you readers at least like this one because it IS the "LUCKY" number 13! So please R&R afterwards, enjoy! And there is also foreshadowing, so look forward for that!**

_**Bold Italic= Words being read/explained, but not in a manner as if they were thoughts or spoken.**_

_Italic= Thoughts. (As always.)_

* * *

><p>Monitors connecting to computers lined every wall in the room and filled it to its center. The lights were off but the screens of the monitors still vibrantly glowed with life. From the ceiling above an air vent was rattling and stirring as if on its own, until an indistinct swear word echoed from the other side of the vent and the block of metal was kicked down. The black clad foot hung there for a few moments as the sharp sound of metal sang through the computer room, the owner of the foot was listening for any distinct sounds of security making its way over. There was no such sound heard.<p>

The foot withdrew from the open air and a rope ungracefully plopped from the open ventilation dock. Slowly a figure started to slide down on the rope as if they were the Amazing Spinarak Man until they were eye level with a single computer monitor, their chestnut bush of a ponytail hanging even farther to the ground. _'Good Arceus, it's about time I got around to this.' _Touko thought to herself as she flipped over and finally allowed her toes to touch the tile, next to the fallen vent gate.

She looked up into the vent dock above her and grabbed hold of the rope, she tugged at the hanging connection between her and the ceiling until her bag the rope was tied to slid and fell through the air. Catching it by its straps Touko slung the sack over figure and reached in, taking out a flash drive and inputting it into the computer she was facing earlier. As she did so a virus maneuvered into the database of the police station undetected and started to breakdown firewalls, hacking dozens of computers in the building and opening up all files for the taking for Touko. With a beep the pop-ups and the streaming data ceased in place as it waited for a manual hand to control its functions.

If Touko was grinning not a soul would be able to see it under her black face mask, but one could tell by the gleam in her eye and the rise of her cheeks that she was enjoying how smoothly the operation was going. _'Time to start downloading all data about Team Plasma's known operations in the Unova region plus any and all its territorial lands.'_ She instructed herself as she gallantly typed away on the keyboard and accessed the said specific data. She took a look at some of the older cases first…

'_This one is a case from an entire town in the southwest, even farther south than Victory Island. It says the town was unexpectedly ambushed by supposed Plasma grunts in the fall that year, two years ago, forty-two cases of assault on human beings were reported and more than two hundred cases of pokémon being stolen from their owners were also found out.' _She read in her mind as the shock finally settled in that _THIS_ was something in relation to these people who were claiming to be 'non-violent' pokémon liberators. As she skimmed through the file a bit more she found an interesting piece of information that may be useful.

'_**After capturing and interrogating at least eighteen suspects they were unfortunately released from the authority of the law because no confessions could be riled out from the suspects. However it was thought that the supposed on-subs were not Team Plasma grunts, but were in fact minions of the notorious pokémon hunter…**__' '… Jay…' _She finished in her own mind instead of on the screen, or 'J' as Touko had learned it to be properly pronounced as, not a name but a letter, yet still just as menacing to think about after all this time.

She read on, _'__**However the theory was deemed unlikely and not worthy of investigation with no further evidence to be found, reconstruction for the town of Aspertia took action six weeks later when most cases had been dropped by that time period.'**_ She could not believe what she was reading, if it was likely, J had come back to Unova at some point… and she did not just attack a group of people for one pokémon. No, she senselessly infiltrated an entire small city and took away its people's companions! Her eyes glanced at the screen to close the file but as she did, she read something about a child fighting back, this made her halt in shock and fear. The memories of her own untriumphant actions swirling at the back of her mind as she clicked down the page.

'**One such particular case was investigated about a young boy who fought against a suspected Plasma grunt with his own pokémon to get back a Purrloin that belonged to his younger sister, sadly the boy was snuck up on from behind and knocked out with a blow to the head, he survived and somehow his pokémon was not stolen from him.' **

'_Oh my… God. It's… almost like my case, except- at least he was lucky enough to hold onto his family. At least he-he-!' _Her vision blurred as something warm and wet slid down her cheek and onto her face mask, _'D-dammit! Don't cry you fool, this is not the time to think and compare!' _Touko scolded herself as she dug the heel of her palm on the tops of her eye-lids and sniffled. She shook her head to temporarily clear her mind and soon she was back on track with her mission… but something stirred the silent air. If it was not for her trained ears she would have thought nothing of it, but nothing usually means something with her lifestyle. _'Shit! Shitshitshitshit! A guard!'_

Touko hurriedly latched her fingers to multiple keys in a flurry of movement as she tickety-tacked codes with one hand and swiftly shift the mouse here and there to move or select files of interest with the other. She told herself to hurry along; the sound she had heard moments ago had become more distinct indicating its close range, they sounded of footsteps! _'Come on, come on!' _She hasted. Hallelujah, the files finished loading!

She detached the flash drive once all the necessary looking Plasma data and a J file or two were downloaded and slid it into her bag. Next she pulled out a rag, wiped her prints off of the keyboard, and the mouse. Was the rope still attaching itself well to the ventilation shaft? She tugged it, yes, it was! Crap, the guard was just a few paces from the door; Touko could hear him rustling for his keys! She nearly started climbing when she remembered the vent gate, at a brisk pace she searched the floor to find it just near her feet and picked it up, and slung it into her bag loosely so she could have easy access to it in a few seconds.

Nimbly she turned to the keyboard once more, but using the cloth wrapped around her hand this time, and typed at a few keys, immediately the screen went blank as the accessed files all started to close, a virus erasing her virtual footsteps as it swiped clean any trace of her being there at all. Just as she wriggled into the vent pulled the rest of the rope up with her, and slid the vent into place, screwing in a bolt or two the best she could with her hands, the door to the computer room opened and the sound of the security guard calling out if anyone was heard alongside the bark of a Herdier from about the same place.

"W-who is there?!" The guard hoarsely cried as he pointed his flash light around the room, his trusted companion growling beside him. After a few moments of no answers whatsoever he sicked the pokémon into the room and off it went to sniff about for any sign of an intruder, though it would be unsuccessful because of the cloth that was used to wipe away Touko's fingerprints was lined with special chemicals that would neutralize the canine's sniffer. That and the culprit had already disappeared into darkness, lurking through the shadows, and whatever trace of them on the system there may have been was thoroughly wiped clean.

_Castelia City at the Hôtel Grand Luxe- 11:24 P.M._

In a hotel room high above the cities concrete and asphalt floor-where the view of the sky and ocean at night would be magnificent if the stars and moon would show themselves but the fluorescent lights of the human community prevented so-sat a familiar young king. He stared out the window dispassionately intrigued by the movement below him as he sat lengthwise along a window that reached from the floor he sat upon to the ceiling above his head. He had his back resting upwards against the wall behind him; see as he was resting in the corner of the large room.

"My lord, N, should a king really belittle himself by lying on the ground?" Rang the harmonious voice of a young blonde woman from the doorway of the room N was seated inside of.

"It is the only way I can comfortably observe _them_ without constantly wanting to flee, though that only seems to explain that I am cowardice. Am I correct, _Concordia_?" N asked somewhat meekly while not bothering to take his eyes away from the scenery outside the window and look at her.

"No, my lord!" Concordia blurted out almost immediately in a volume just above her regular, calming tone, but she refrained from showing such urgency in front of her king. It may only unsettle him even more. She cleared her throat before speaking once more, this time being more controlled and practiced, "My king, you are still adjusting for the time being. Ghetsis did not wish for you to arrive to such a human populace of this size as of now in your journey, but of course the situation at the time being acted against such wishes."

"… I believe you are right on this… Did Ghetsis truly not want me to arrive in the city just yet?" N wondered as he shifted his gaze in her direction, showing how desperate he was for an answer.

Concordia stiffened, though unseen to N somehow, and she answered, "Yes… he was concerned for you, that you may not be able to carry on your journey properly if you were exposed too quickly to human nature." She half lied.

"I see." N said as he pushed himself to his knees and turned back to the window to glance at the scenery once more, the lights of the city washing over his face in an uncaring manner. "Then I will not disappoint him, I will prove, despite how troublesome it will be for me personally, that I can still carry on with my duties. It is what a king must do." He explained more to himself than to the frowning blonde behind him.

"Yes… my lord." Concordia barely audited as she bowed her head in shame to herself. The two of them stood in their situated stances for a few more moments before N started up again with conversation, though not one Concordia would wish to speak about.

"What happened to Anthea? When I saw her a few hours ago, before you came and took over for her, she was bruised and injured. Did fath- I mean Ghetsis, did he…?" He questioned hastily, his words barely seeming to be human language, and his tone was that of worry- of pain.

"Much to Sage Ghetsis's_ dismay_, yes. She… had decided to leave the castle to meet you and see the museum in Nacrene with you," She started her lies, "But she had forgotten to leave notice of her absence and… so…" She did not intend to finish, she did not need to by the shaking of N's shoulders. Quickly Concordia made her way to the young king and cautiously laced her arms around his torso from behind, the feel of her comforting arms around him making his breath hitch, and soon he fell to his knees and doubled over while he gripped her hands in despair.

"Anthea… A-Anthea!" He choked out from his tight throat as he sobbed into the embrace of one of his Goddesses that were meant to bring him solace and love. Unbeknownst to him, despite such close distance to one another, Concordia's own shoulders rocked in an upset manner, but the tremors were forced under control. She would not break in front of her king, it was her duty to bring peace of mind to him, and falling undone was not something she could, or would, allow herself to do. Yet… that is not to say a few stray droplets of water did not escape the barriers of her eyelids. Concordia held him closer from behind, cradling the object of her purpose, and silently crying for the one woman she shared a sisterhood with.

"Haaa-ah-aaah!" Touko yawned that morning at breakfast in the pokémon center cafeteria as she waited for her food to be served. Belle was already served her stack of pancakes and was applying butter to the top of her pile of food, humming to herself as she did so. Black was laying his head on the table, still half-asleep even though he had taken in more hours than Touko, and Cheren was being a brute about the night before. An evening full of action, battles, taunts, and all of it ending with… a tie between the two.

It was not because the battle ended in a tie that bothered Cheren, it was because the only reason the battle ended in a tie was that Touko did not send in Tepig. She purposely withheld using her piglet pokémon because, had she used the female swine in battle, the entire reason of battling that night would be for naught. So there they all were, a perky blonde with a crybaby attitude, a spikey haired brunette who did not know that he only needed eight hours to sleep and not fourteen, a nerd that was brooding as he pulled out a book and shoved his nose in it to distract himself somehow, and an over-achieving ninja in training with a curiosity complex. All of them lifelong friends and waiting for their food to be brought to them, which apparently was not fast enough!

As Belle finished scraping butter on her pancakes she took the syrup dispenser and began to drown her meal in a pool of liquid amber. "So where should we go for training today you guys?!" Belle asked cheerily as she finally ended her pancakes misery of drowning in thickly-sweet sap and started a new form of torture by slicing into them with her fork and knife. Black's head rose from the table and he rubbed his eyes, Touko looked up to her friend through bagged eyes, and Cheren… was still brooding into his book, which was upside-down…

Black turned his head Belle slightly, "I don't know." He groggily answered. Then he paused and appeared to be thinking over what he just said, "Actually… why not that wilderness area just outside of town, I hear a lot of fighting types and Audino's live in there. It'd be great for training for a few days before we move our way into the forest." He offered.

Belle turned to him excitedly and almost choked on her food as she tried to speak with her mouth full, but she managed to swallow it down and get right to the point. "Yeah, that sounds like a smart idea! Wait… Black, you have a brain?!" She shrieked and in return caught the attention of some other trainers who up as early as they were.

"Like you're one to talk, MS. LACK-OF-COMMON-SENSE! If I'm not mistaken who were the people who had to pull your chubby-ass out from below the cliffside at the edge of town the day after a bad tropical storm hit the area?! Who were the ones who told you to watch your step because the land was filled with fissure's around the coastline?! That's right, us three! But 'nope' you decided to wonder off, and now that is why we have that huge port-like deck stretching across the coast of the town!" Black snapped while he pointed around to himself, an angry Cheren who had been interrupted from reading his book upside down, and Touko, who was now no longer conscious because she was so tired.

"Will you two please calm yourselves?" Nurse Joy's voice rang from beside their table. Oh crap… "If you cannot discuss your argument in a less-eccentrically loud manner…" She said as a feeling of malice seemed to form around the pink-haired woman. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave, or, I could just escort out personally, _**right now**_." She emphasized on the last two words with a tone that promised death… or worse. Instantly the two teens who were arguing shrank back into their seats, their noses at level with the edge of the table, and Nurse Joy walked off a few seconds later with the aura still hanging over her once she realized she made her warning clear.

"Truce Belle?"

"Truce." They shook on it and just in time too, Touko snapped her head back up and turned her nose towards the kitchen doors.

"Food's here." She stated with no hesitation or pause from the moment she lifted her head. And just as she said, lo-and-behold, trays of food were being carried their way. Will Touko's sixth-sense never cease to amaze her friends…? Probably not.

_One hour later~_

The four teens were exiting the Center into the early morning sun; Cheren was the first to speak before any of friends could. "I think I'm actually going to go ahead to Pinwheel forest and train there as I make my way to Castelia." He explained, his mood seemed to have lightened up once he finally got some food in his system, lucky them. As he started to walk off, exchanging goodbyes simultaneously, he quickly turned back to them for a moment. "And Touko," He called out, "Next time it's all or nothing!" He exclaimed as he raised a thumbs-up and then raced away.

"Well… at least he's not such a meanie anymore." Belle sighed childishly. Then she turned to Black and Touko, "So, Training?!" She suggested with a more cheerful tone.

"You bet!" Black agreed with enthusiasm.

"Haha, actually you guys go on ahead of me, I'm going to have to pass on training today. There's something I want to look at in the Library." Touko explained, readjusting the strap of her bag so it swung more to her side instead of in the way of legs.

"Hmm? What for?" Both Belle and Black asked in unison, truth be told it somewhat scared Touko at the same, perplexed but blank look the two of them gave her.

Touko sweat dropped, "Eh-heh, nothing much, I just wanted to look into something that's been on my mind lately. It's nothing too important, but if I don't scratch the itch it gets to me, y'know?" She said nonchalantly.

"Hmm." Belle pondered, bringing a finger to her chin as she looked to the sky for an answer.

"Yeah I guess." Black mumbled to himself. Touko sighed to herself at her friend's denseness. It was so easy for normal people to believe what they hear, haa, if only Touko were that blissfully blind as well…

"Oh!" Belle chirped. "Well, it's still pretty early. How about Black and I go with you to the Library?! We probably won't even be anywhere near you, cause I want to look at the exhibits in the museum!" She explained merrily. The first part of her request almost made Touko speak out against it, but when Belle mentioned she would be in the museum, probably with Black, she halted.

"Mmm…" The chestnut brunette weighed her options. Knowing these two they will most likely leave without word once they get bored… "I… guess you could come along…" She answered unsurely.

"Woot-woot!" Belle cheered and jumped in the air with one large lunge towards the sky, both fists punching the air.

"Let me guess… I'm going to have to be the gentleman here and escort you two, and possibly walk around the museum in tow of Belle's grip, aren't I?" He rhetorically asked.

"What else but?" The two girls questioned sarcastically in sync, a playful grin stretching across both their faces. Black gulped, what did do to get such frightening girls as his friends? …Oh right, he said 'hi'. They arrived to the museum/library soon after Black completely realized he truly had no option to deny his childhood friends.

"Eee!" Belle squealed as she unlaced her arms from Blacks' and started her way to the exhibits on the far right of the building, running off into some corridor. Black sighed; already he was feeling his energy drain from him before the day even started! Then he suddenly felt a hand grip his shoulder and he turned his head to see Touko with a smile on her face. It was a patient and pleading smile, telling Black what he knew all too well about their blonde friend; she was always an eccentric girl and that was her best quality… somehow.

"I'll be in the back if you or Belle need to reach me. See you later." With that Blacks' white-and-pink hatted friend walked off through the main room, up the stairs, and out of sight through the large doorway passed the steps. With another tired sigh Black took his gaze away from the upper floor and stared around the room, nothing seemed really interesting to him, so he ended up finding himself wandering around in a daze. During the entirety of helping watch the museum for Lenora with her husband, Hawes, he had been in, around, and about this building; he almost knew every inch of this place.

Belle and Cheren normally held perimeter checkups with some law enforcement on the property and in the neighborhood, so they did not completely get the chance to check out everything this place had to show. Though there were a few parts only Hawes checked personally every day, they were still accessed to the public, but he was the only one whoever went to these area's inside the museum half of the building. As Black wandered around aimlessly in his thoughts his feet began to stiffen a tad, luckily there was a bench halfway down the hall he had just entered, so he forced himself to jimmy through a few more paces before plopping on the seat.

'_It feels so weird actually having time to myself to think.' _He thought to himself. _'It's times like this that I wonder about a lot of things… yet somehow they all end up going to that summer. When __**she **__and her brothers arrived in Nuvema.' _He recalled as he stretched his arms across the length of the back of the bench, groaning in slight pain and pleasure from the unsettling relaxation of his muscles. He laid his head back as well and stared at the ceiling, well actually there was a skylight above his head, but that was beside the point!

'_Touko said she had lost her parents recently back then… and her brothers who were already grown and out of the house came to take her in, before any C.P.S people would. Of course, somehow she had gotten hurt somewhere in between the time her brothers were fighting for custody over her.' _He sighed exasperatedly. _'How in the world did she get that badly hurt from a Liepard I'll never know, but the scars are still etched into her skin no matter what. Even after all these years we've grown up together the scars can sometimes look brand new… it's scary when I think about the pain she must have went through.'_ He yawned and flipped his legs out into the middle of the hallway, not caring if anyone had to walk around them to get to and from where they were.

'_But yet, no matter how many times I listen to her story… it all only seems like half-truths. Is she… really hiding something from Cheren, Belle, and I? Is it that important that she feels she needs to hide it from us or am I just losing my mind?' _Black questioned himself with doubt beginning to eat his conscience, was he doubting his friend? Did he… not trust her?! No, he did trust her… it was her who was having trouble with figuring out if she should trust him and the others with her secrets. _'Oh Touko… What can we do to make you see we'll accept you for anything you are or have done, I'm pretty sure it would still be like that even if you killed someone.' _He half-joked to himself.

Suddenly much to his astonishment and disbelief, a beautiful and gentle voice filled his ears. However, it was not so much as his ears but more so… his mind…_**'Is that truly what you believe? Do you hold that much courage to learn the truth about your dearest friend?' **_The voice asked, it sounded like a woman, but there was something else in the after-sound that still rang through his mind. Nevertheless he… answered back.

'_Y-yes? Wait who is this?!' _He exclaimed into his mind.

'_**An ally , if you'll have me. Now stand and start walking to your left down the rest of the hallway, after that turn left, and then turn right once you've headed halfway down that corridor.' **_She instructed and for some unknown reason, Black complied with no resistance. He was already taking his first turn once he realized he was moving and when he tried to ask the voice why she wanted him to walk in that direction his mind was silent again. What was going on?!

He turned right when he made it to the last turn and there he saw a small room; a pile of rocks on an exhibit stage were displayed to the far left of the room, to his right were pieces of art seeming to come from a long time ago. Then finally, right at the opposite side of the room, under the intense light of another skylight, and on a pedestal of some sort of its own, was a round white stone. _**'Over here.' **_Came the woman's soothing tone again. Black jumped in surprise, the voice seemed to be coming from the direction of the rock, but how- wait, when did he get to the other end of room so quickly?

"Y-you're-?" Black finally managed to say outside of his stunned mind.

'_**A stone? Yes, but that is beside the point. It is nice to meet you young man.' **_Said the voice, it seemed rather cheerful… for a rock. Okay bad joke but still it was the truth since rocks do not speak telepathically. _**'May I ask for your name?' **_She questioned.

"H-huh?!" Black gasped, "Uh-huh… it- it's Back Chroma, m-ma'am?" He answered with his voice ending in more of a question rather than a statement.

"_**Haha! 'Black'? Oh, how original.' **_She chuckled sarcastically, which only annoyed Black, but it did settle his nerves a bit knowing this… 'she-rock' was not some over-serious Jane. Wait, did rocks even have gender's?!

"Hmph! Well excuse me for being born during a summer eclipse." He scoffed and crossed his arms. Yep, his parents named him on the day the sun turned black, it was his father's idea, and God help the man's sanity to this day please!

'_**No, it is just that black does not seem to be a color that fits you. You give me the feeling of… a light-gray. Not utterly 'white' but not stagnant gray either…' **_She admitted soft-heartedly. What so the rock has eyes now? Black gave the stone a questioning look as if it were crazy. Then again… **he **was the one talking to a rock, but that did not mean anything! How could a piece of stone judge that he represented a color scheming between white and gray but neither nay? Who, or what, was this rock to judge at?! "And who are you to talk? You're just a stone that can talk." He mocked back.

"_**Hm-hm," **_She chuckled,_** "I am more than just a stone child. However, it seems like I have exhausted myself in making contact with you," **_The voice made a sound as if it were yawning. _**"Well then, young Black, we will meet again, I'm sure of it. You seem to be quite an interesting young boy and good luck in your quest to find the truth of your friend, just keep hold of that courage. Goodbye."**_ And suddenly a quiet filled Black's mind, as if whoever's voice this woman's was had never been there. It felt… unsettling for some reason, but why did Black not want the voice to leave his side?

He shook his head in frustration, he must be hallucinating, and all he had to do was get out of that room. As he made his way half-way through the entrance of the room he felt the urge to look back behind him… and he did. What he found was… nothing, nothing but a skylight lit room, a few exhibits on either of the far side walls, and a brilliant white stone that was resting solemnly on its exhibit. He turned forward, satisfied nothing had happened again, and walked out and into the main room of the museum.

Belle was there in the middle of the room staring up at the Drangonite skeleton in awe; slowly he strode over stand behind his unknowing friend and said, "Boo!"

"Gyaah!" Belle shrieked in surprise and flailed her arms around. "Black gosh darn it! Don't do that!" She yelped as she clutched her rapidly beating heart, panting in the process. Black was stifling his laughter in an attempt to not disturb any people who were inside the museum anymore, they were looking a little testy since their concentration was interrupted. Hmm, it had been a while since Touko has had her heart racing.

_In the Library~_

Touko stretched back her arms to relieve herself of some tension that was building in her shoulders, it had been over an hour and she was nearly complete in reading over the data of Team Plasma she had collected from the nation's police files; which sadly was less than she expected. Everything except that one set of files for that town in southwest two years ago was recent, the timeline of Team Plasma's actions seemed to start around a few weeks before she and her friends started on their journey. Yet even then it was just the average reports of their speeches in the center of the towns they had visited, she somehow even went as low as to check if they did not have the permits to establish a communal speaking in those areas. Which they did unfortunately, these guys were too clean!

'_Come on, there has to be something! Even J has more data on herself and she's one of the most slippery and squeaky-clean criminals there are!' _Touko screeched in her head before sighing in defeat, she had done her research and it concluded that Team Plasma was just a bunch trying to liberate pokémon with their demented 'Head Sage Ghetsis' as their face. The files she had stolen from their camp weeks before were useless, she thought she had obtained maybe something of importance, but when she finally managed to get a look at them last night after her break-in, they proved useless. In the end she burned the paper files and deleted the computer files, nothing seemed out of the ordinary according to public views.

Yet Touko was not buying it, the incidents in Accumula and with Munna were proof of that. Something was up with these over-active idealists and she was going to get to the bottom of it, even if she had to resort to going against her brother's will's. She stared at the computer screen before her, it had gone to screen saver mode in the time she took to herself to think and nothing but a sleeping Minccino in the middle of the screen stood on its surface. The rest of the monitor was black and she could see her dull reflection in there… and the reflection of someone, or rather someone's, slinking behind her!

'_Mother of-!' _Touko's eyes widened as she gasped and she went into action, not even realizing who the closest person was, and did the deed with her training. She latched her chair forward on its legs closest to the computer desk, sending the back legs flying into the creepers knee caps, and then she spun and grabbed them by the collar of their jacket, as Touko felt the material to be. Finally she slammed the palm of her free hand into their chest, which made drop where they stood, and ended with them lying stark on their back. With Black lying on his back to be correct. "Oh holy- BLACK! OMIARCEUS!" The brunette screamed in realization at what she had done to her life-long friend.

Black grunted in pain on the ground, trying to catch the wind that was blown out of him but sadly he fell unconscious. Before Touko could say anything she heard someone else's voice a little ways beside her, "T-Touko…?" Belle managed to squeak out from behind another row of desks with computers. Oh God now Belle was traumatized!

"Bell-bell?" The brunette asked in surprise and in attempt to calm her friend a bit by using her nickname… it did not seem to work seeing as Belle started to tear up from fright.

_Later~_

The three teenagers had arrived to the pokémon center with Touko carrying Black and Belle checking them into a room to which the girls began to work on Black. They had released their pokémon and Black's to give them some fresh air once they had mostly finished with him, all they were waiting in now was for him to awake. "Touko… you're scary." Belle bluntly stated and Touko dead-panned in shame.

"I know, but it's you two's fault for sneaking up on me, you know my brothers taught me self-defense and some martial arts skills as well to protect myself when I was younger. How can you expect me **not **to use them when I feel like I'm in danger?!" She questioned as she placed her elbows on the table they were sitting at across the room and meanwhile, as they were waiting for Black, they had started up a game of cards… with Belle waaay on the other side of the four-by-four round table.

"I-I guess but to be frank, it was Black's idea." She blamed and Touko sweat dropped. She looked over her shoulder, behind to look at Black, and saw his pokémon gathered around him in concern, only for them to somehow sense her gaze and glare up at her; even tiny Rufflet was giving her the stink eye! Plus the not-so-nice-things they were saying that she could hear was not making her mood any better, she really need to fix this and quick!

"B-Belle…" She started and immediately her blonde friend looked up from her with a sound of acknowledgement. "Um… could you go and get Black something to drink please? I hit him hard enough for him to only be out of it for a little while, so he should be waking up soon. He'll probably want something to drink though when he wakes up." The girl looked up with her blue eyes shimmering with her plea, Belle could not resist.

"Haa, okay." She agreed with a tone like a child and called for her pokémon to follow her, except Munna stayed behind, much to both the girl's surprise. Once Belle shut the door behind her Munna spoke to Touko.

"_You really hurt Blacky, Toukie." _She said as she floated in Black's direction and levitated above his head. Touko twitched at the nickname that was often used by her friends to taunt her; it seemed _**someone **_was getting a taste of Belle's memories through her dreams. _"He's dreaming." _Munna said calmly and Touko found herself standing up to examine if the little pink mush-ball was correct; which she was.

She sighed and patted the floating tapar's head once she made it to Black's bedside, "Haa, it's best if you don't try to eat his dreams right now. Just stay put and listen in case Belle is coming back, I'm going to heal him."

"Heal him? You can do that?" The little pink ball asked innocently. Touko nodded before she motioned for the pokémon to please stand watch for Belle, Munna complied and floated off. Black's pokémon still sharply stared at her in irritation but Rufflet was the one most level headed at the moment as she began her treatment to Black's chest.

The warm healing light emanating from Touko was calm and controlled as it seeped through his clothes and multiplied his cells as they super-jumped in their healing process. _'He's going to be hungry after this; then again I will be too. I'm such a trouble maker…' _She deadpanned. The healing session eventually stopped when she felt the need of his body's cells for energy was no longer required. Once she took her hands off his chest Munna let out a small cry before the door opened up to reveal Belle coming in with an arm full of drinks and snacks.

"I know you said only drinks but then my stomach started growling and I didn't wanna be stingy so…. Here we are." She explained while she plopped all the snack packets onto the table where the cards were lying on top of the table, being covered or scattered by the containers in the process. "What are you doing over there with Black anyhow?" She questioned. Unfortunately she gasped as a thought sprang into her mind too quickly before Touko could speak, "Don't tell me you were trying to 'KISS' Black!" She squealed.

"Don't be stupid!" She hollered in unison with Black who had unfortunately woken up from Belle's noises. Needless to say Touko was frightened once more that day and continued with her bad luck as she punched Black square in the cheek knocking him into his pokémon. Their squawks and cries of surprise, along with mile pain, bounce around the room.

"Gaaaah! Arceus dammit all!" Touko shrieked to herself as she doubled over in pain from how hard she punched her friend, his head was really hard-boned… that explained so much.

_~10 Minutes Later~_

Now all three teenagers sat at the table in the rented room, Touko was moping with her forehead placed on the table, Belle was sipping at her drink and munching on some snacks awkwardly as she watched Black press a bag of ice he had gotten from one of the nurse's there in the PokéCenter onto his swollen cheek, and cringe in the process from the sting. "Well you two are just out of sync today." Belle stated obviously.

"Quiet Belle." The two brunette's said in a 'f*** you' tone, but besides the hostility Belle giggled embarrassed at her unthoughtful comment.

"Sooo… What about training today?" She mumbled through her over stuffed cheeks.

"Led dem resdt, dey godt hurd when I fell on dem." Black spoke ungracefully due to his swollen cheek, yet another thing Touko would have to find a way to heal without being caught, and if her head could it would sink lower as she thought that but instead she let out a heavy sigh.

"Black, I'm so sorry." She grumbled and sighed again in her depressed state, this was the near hundredth time she had apologized to him in the last few minutes.

"I shaid id was oka-ie." He repeated once more for the one-hundredth and third time. "Douko, I shaid id was fine. De shwelling should beh down by donighd." He explained but Touko was not having it as she continued to mope and Belles' laughing at how his voice sounded was not helping. He gave her quick glare.

"I'm sorry!" Belle kept giggling though as she talked and brought her hand to cover her mouth to try and hold in her laughter, but she only started to snort instead. Black sighed and gave up and then turned to Touko. He reached out and patted at her large ponytail, it got her attention and she finally turned her head to look up at him.

"Hey, id shaid id's oka-ie." He repeated, but then before she could turn around he did something his face would regret but not his mentality. He grabbed hold of his face and smushed inwards, making funny sounds like 'Nyeeeeeghhh!' and 'blrrrrraaaaeeegh!' in an attempt to cheer her up. He kept going at it and at first Touko thought she had punched him too hard until he remembered he would do this sometimes whenever she or Cheren and Belle were felling down. First a smile, next some giggling, and finally a full on scale of laughing and cackling.

She had to force herself to calm down, her stomach was hurting that much. "Haa-ha-ha-ha. You are such a joker." She chuckled and he smiled.

Belle had a goofy grin at the way her friends were, always the same, "Hee-hee, okay!" She cheered and threw her hand up in the air as if she was trying in a classroom. "Training tomorrow for sure then?!" She asked happily. Ugh, her eccentricity was exceeded no bounds as Black and Touko agreed. Besides Touko still needed to analyze the data she had not examined, everything had to be dissected down to its last set of 1's and 0's. But on the bright side, away from 'work', she was going to enjoy her time in Nacrene.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I need to stop filling the story with fillers... hopefully that will be stopping soon. But please read and REVIEW! Or else chibi- Shadow Triad will cry!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, I'm the worst author… EVAH! I'm sooo lazy… Anyway, we finally make it to some climatic crud for this story!**

* * *

><p>Four days had passed as Belle, Touko, and Black trained day-in-and-day-out, but mostly the ruffian brunette's. They were resting by the 'Challenge Rock' with a pair of Martial Artists; Lee, a girl about the same age as Touko and her friends, and Kentaro, a man about twenty years old, Lee's older cousin. Belle took another sip of her water before she turned to the two karate trainee's, "You guys are tough! It's been so great training with guys for past few days." She complimented.<p>

"Hey thanks! Y'know even though yer not like your two friends here, you're still pretty strong Belle. I'm amazed at yer optimism." Lee applauded and Belle giggled in flattery, it was sometimes a foreign thing to her to be praised.

"But still, all three of you are remarkable young-in's, at thirteen-fourteen years old, I was still a bit shy of traveling away from the dojo back in Kanto." Kentaro admitted.

"Woah! Kanto?!" Black yelped.

"Yep, that's where Lee and I are from." Kentaro said, nodding artlessly.

"How ironic, Touko here is half Kantonese and half Unovian." Black informed and took another sip of his water afterwards as Ken and Lee turned to Touko with a somewhat dazzled look.

"E? Hontōni?! Anata wa, Kantō kara ne?!" Lee suddenly burst out in Kantonese. Belle and Black were left staring curiously at what Lee had just said and then turned to Touko.

"Īe, anata wa gokai. Watashi wa Kantō kara nai ndakedo, watashi no kettōdesu." She answered fluently. Lee and Ken gasped with a smile in their surprise at how well she spoke in their language and Black and Belle gave her perplexed looks about what they were talking about.

Touko noticed and apologized for being rude in front of them, "Lee was asking if I really was from Kanto and I answered my bloodline is from Kanto, not me directly. Sorry about talking in Kantonese when you guys can't understand it." She said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"No, we're not offended. I mean, it's not like you get meet someone from the same region you're descended from everyday right?" Black exampled with a reassuring smile and Belle nodded energetically beside him. Touko sighed with relief.

Lee turned for a moment to look behind herself for her bag as Ken started to ask Touko if she was exposed to Kantonese language at a young age. Touko, of course, saying yes and that it was her mother who always liked to speak in Kantonese around her, her gaze not snapping away from Lee as she unzipped her duffel bag and pulled out a fairly large container with an oval-ish object inside. "Huh? Isn't that… a pokémon egg!" Belle had half asked-half stated in excitement and clasped her hands together in glee as she leaned across from where she was sitting on a stone in the ground in sheer curiosity at the egg.

Lee looked up from her lap once she had finished removing the egg from the container and smiled, "Yep." She simply chirped as she reached into her bag once more and pulled out a moist cloth. At this time her and her cousin's pokémon, two Timburr's, were returning from playing with Touko's and her friends pokémon from the bottom of the Challenge Rock's hill. Their grey eyes sparkled with compassion towards the young egg as they crept around from behind Lee and grasped her training outfit in either of the hands that were not holding the poles of lumber they used for training. From farther behind everyone by a few meters the rest of the gang's pokémon were returning with tired smiles on their faces.

Black noticed the pokémon first and stood to walk over to his pokémon to ask how was their play-time with Lee's and Kentaro's pokémon, his newly evolved Pignite looking especially tired. They cried in happiness at the fun they obviously had in response to his earlier question. Black chuckled, "Alright then. Why don't you guys take a break in your pokéballs for the time being, the heat of the day is starting to move in." He suggested and his pokémon gratefully complied, it was much cooler inside the pokéballs than outside currently. As he returned his pokémon Belle's pokémon moseyed passed him to their trainer, they began to rub against her in plea to also be returned to their cool aired containers for a bit, and Belle as well agreed to her friend's request.

Touko had her hands rested on her knees as she turned to her pokémon standing beside her, "So, what do you four want to do? Stay outside or go in for a little rest?" She asked. Immediately Oshawott let out a massive yawn that stretched from each side of his face and tumbled over to lean against her leg; that was one down. She returned Oshawott. "Anyone else?" She questioned.

Snivy brought her leafy arm to her mouth as she yawned, still with great dignity in the action as if she were doing it sarcastically, and turned to walk to the tree line not so far away. She curled up in the grass, her tail still sticking out into the sunlight, and fell asleep right there. Leaving the snakes trainer to quirk a brow with an all-knowing smile, because Touko just knew Snivy's behavior all too well by now. "Tepig, Lillipup?" She queried once she turned to look down back at the final two. Her favorite piglet yawned and oinked tiredly only to end up walking over to Touko and padding her foot on her leg to be inside her capsule momentarily. Soon Tepig disappeared into the red light of the pokéball.

Before Touko could ask Lillipup he was already gone and over by Lee's side with the two Timburr's watching her gently clean the egg, his tail wagging slowly but enthusiastically. As Touko herself watched Lee cradle the tiny object in her lap and hands she barely paid mind to the conversation Black and Kentaro were having about why he and Lee decided to come to Unova with no pokémon from Kanto so they could start fresh with their training and learn about the fighting types here in this part of world. Touko could still see Belle in her peripheral vision, staring with googly eyes at the cute egg. "So what kind of pokémon is it?" Belle finally asked.

Lee looked up from her egg in mild surprise from being snapped out of her trance of wiping her egg of any surface stains, "Oh? Umm… I actually don't know, I got it from a nice elderly woman up in the north of this country when Kentaro and I helped her take her heavy groceries to her house. But all I know is that this isn't the egg of a fighting type pokémon. I think it's a normal-type egg." She explained.

"Wow! That's so awesome, as repayment she gave you a pokémon, cool!" Belle chirped. Touko nodded in agreement at the excitement of her friend, even Lillipup was barking in happiness and jumping up with a twirl here and there in his excitement. Both of the Timburr's laughed with Lee before they turned and started moving towards Kentaro for some his attention. "Ooh! May I?" Belle asked and reached out her hands eagerly to finish her question of what she wanted to do.

Lee did a quick once over of her egg before reaching for the egg's container and tenderly sliding the oval-sphere inside and tightening the lid back on before she carefully handed the carrier to Belle. Once the egg was safely secure in another's arms Lillipup started to hobble up on Lee's legs in attempt to climb onto her, she smiled and grabbed him to pull him upwards on her lap. "You're Lillipup is energetic, a lot like the pokémon Growlithe in my region, but I don't like fire-types all that much. My favorites are Fighting, Poison, and the occasional Normal type, speaking of which, aren't Lillipup's a normal-type?" She asked as she stroked the puppy's back with some rather high affection while staring up a Touko.

"Mhm." Touko simply nodded. "They're also the only canine species of pokémon discovered so far with two stages of evolution instead of just one or none like the others. But off topic, Lillipup has taken a real shine to you; he doesn't often get this close with new people." She giggled.

There was a silent moment between to the two as Lee continued stroking Lilipup's back, Belle was still admiring the egg beside Touko, and the chestnut brunette stared lovingly at the sleeping form of her puppy. Suddenly Lee blinked with an excited glimmer in her eyes and shot her up to Touko, "Touko?" She called out, despite the short distance between them both.

This more than just the person called out to as everyone's attention was drawn to the two teenage girls; Lilipup had even woken up from his small snooze in Lee's lap. Lee spoke with confidence, "Let's make trade; my egg for your Lillipup!"

Everyone else: "…"

Touko shot up screaming, "WHHHAAAATTT?!" While everyone else screeched a 'huh' or a 'what now'. "Y-y-you-! You can't be serious!" Touko hollered as she shook a finger at Lee, the fighter girl's smile still clear on her face.

"Nope! Not in the least, I'm serious when I say 'I want to trade Pokémon with you'!" She grinned. The next moment she was standing up with Lillipup in her arms and taking the two small steps into Touko's personal bubble to stare her down straight in the eyes. "Think about it, we know each other fairly enough by now since we've been training everyday-all-day for the past four days. Lillipup has a bit of a liking to me more than he normally does with new people, as you yourself said, and the way you've taught him how to fight, even against fighting types, is remarkable! He's an amazing pup!" She explained with stars in her eyes.

"Uhh-hu-uh…?" Was Touko could convey at the moment. Everything was happening all so fast and Lee was being so optimistic about this. What could she do? Her head was spinning like a Hitmontop!

"H-hold on a sec-!" Black tried to intervene but Lee once again opened up her mouth to speak.

"I'm not saying it has to be right now." She stated. She unclasped her arms a bit more from around Lillipup and glided him through the air to Touko, who swiftly cradled him into her own arms. "I'll let you think about it at least until tomorrow morning, that's when you were going to set out for Castelia right? You have until then!" She chirped and turned to Belle to retrieve her egg. "C'mon Kentaro, let's head back to the Center." She ordered with little authority, but a large cloud of light-heartedness was overcasting her.

_~Afterwards: Later the Evening~_

Touko sat in a chair in front of the open in the room she, Belle, and Black had been renting during their stay in Nuvema. It was starting to feel like a second home in the warehouse city, but no comfort was being felt tonight as the chestnut haired teenager leaned onto the tiny windows ledge for some sort of support; both physically and emotionally. She heaved a massive sigh that felt as if she had water filling them to the brim. Something interrupted her depression as it nuzzled against her leg, she looked down to see Lillipup giving her a worried expression; deeply showing in his ogling eyes.

"Haaa…" Touko sighed heavily again. She reached both her arms down and wrapped her fingers sullenly around his body to lift him into her chest. He nuzzled into her chest and neck, a whine from him indicating his question of what she was thinking. "I don't know… I don't want to just give you off like your some _object_, because you aren't, you're my friend…" She puffed more air out her lungs tiredly as she clutched her puppy closer to her person.

He fidgeted under her until she loosened her grip to allow him movement so he may look her in the eyes. "_Touko_." He said as seriously as he could and it made Touko instinctively brace herself for some sort of emotional blow. "_I think it's okay to go with that Lee-girl for a while…I think… I want to go with her. I like her a lot; she's similar to you in many ways…in my opinion…_" He whimpered silently but his tail did drunkenly sashay over her stomach.

Her shoulders racked a bit more but she forced a smile, she knew this was what he wanted. "A-alr-right … ngghuhgh-!" She choked a bit, "Lillipup, you need to promise me…" She started, his ears perking up attentively, "_Promise me-_! That-you… That you won't forget me." She pleaded.

"_Touko!" _He barked, he actually sounded frustrated! He scuffled upwards on her chest as his nose just came millimeters from her nose, _"I can __**never **__forget you! You're my human-mommy and the only human to ever hold my heart forever!" _He barked innocently. Then Touko's ruff stream of tears evolved into a waterfall that evening…

_~Later That Night (Very late)~_

"Everything is fine on this end. Nothing to report." Kurai spoke into an earpiece as he stood atop a light post on one of the docks in Castelia. He stared down at the ocean that had an aggressive gleam to it as lunar-blinding clouds overlooked the horizon.

"Good, but keep an eye out." Simon instructed, even though Kurai was reporting to Luc. Always the precautionary one.

Kurai blew up his cheek's a bit in irritation under his mask, "Well aren't we just stuffy this evening." He chuckled. Simon had always gotten moody when a storm, like the one out at sea, came up; it was a response from his powers. That and he never really liked getting wet unnecessarily; like swimming or going to a water park… just like a fire type. Kurai grinned under his face cover deviously, what is his down fall at the moment was Kurai's chance to be uppity, and somewhat Lucian's as well since storms did bring lightning.

"Shut up Kurai." Simon tiredly spoke over the growing static of their intercoms.

"Girls you're both pretty, now stay alert." Lucian's voice interjected coldly. It had been like this all night, '_These two are such girls when they get the chance… Why must it be I to be cursed this way?!' _He sighed while wallowing mentally. They had been patrolling all night to look for people that Plasma could 'liberate' pokémon from and as well as keeping the security of the area around the building where they had currently set base.

Lucian stood on the towering antenna that sat upon one of the highest buildings in Castelia to overlook the entire city. Even when facing a storm that was only about thirty miles off-shore and standing over seventy stories above the ground, he was not flinching in the slightest as he stared down at the pedestrians walking along the streets of the down-town area. The layout was Lucian taking the aerial view, Kurai had the ground level of area's not so populated (Pier's, the coast line, ect.), and Simon was in the sewers and backstreets where a lot of low-lives hid about, to scout the area.

In his haze, Lucian had not noticed that Simon and Kurai had started bickering again over their communicators, this time it sounded rather intense. "I will stir you with your spear in a pot of soup made from your own massacred body if you don't shut up Kurai!" Simon threatened, a moment of clarity in the communicators signal making his voice sound like he actually meant it.

"Pretty big talk from a man who cowered like a helpless infant Sewaddle in a corner from a one-foot-eight piglet that was ready to cook you alive because you tried to give her a bath when she only let's Touko bather her." He reminded of one sunny Saturday afternoon when Touko was twelve.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Simon started. This was getting ridiculous, Lucian thought. _'Okay, so empty threats from Simon and embarrassing memories from Kurai are normal, but not of this intensity. Not since we were all young recruits and those two would punch each other senseless when their eyes met.'_

"Oh, hold up Sissy-pants." Kurai interrupted half-way through another one of Simon's threats. Finally, something to stop their quarrels! "I think I've found something." He sounded cautious this time. Simon and Luc waited over the line, what was going on?

"Kurai?" Simon spoke out.

"Shh." His voice echoed statically over the signal; the storm must be coming closer judging by the sprinkling rain. At the docks everything was quiet, unlike the business center Lucian was over-looking currently or the back-streets where alcohol induced late-night fights would occur. Kurai was walking along the railing of the docks until he made it to the center dock; Prime Pier. Still they waited for their teammate to inform them on anything. "There's a black yacht docked here at Prime Pier… I think you guys should get over here quick." He said frantically.

Lucian started hopping down from rooftop to rooftop and began phasing in and out of shadows from buildings. "What's over their?" He asked in a tone that demanded a swift answer this time.

"I'm closest to you, I should be there momentarily. Just wait for me and Luc, but Kurai, what the hell is over there?!" Simon yelped in aggravated concern. What was at Prime Pier? Was it going to lead to a situation in which he had to be a protector of Plasma's king or be a brother to Kurai?

Kurai answered with a low growl ripping through his vocal cords, it actually startled the other two, "Hunter J."

Lucian was already on top of the neon red roof of the Castelia Pokémon Center and Simon was crawling out of a man-hole on Sightseeing Pier when they both halted in sheer astonishment. "Oh fuck." Simon managed to spit out.

"Yeah, 'oh fuck' is right." Kurai started.

"Kurai get away from there now! We're all going back to headquarters." Lucian instructed and his presence disappeared from the area and started moving westward. The two of them immediately obeyed. Sometime later they all situated onto the top of the building complex Team Plasma. As they appeared from different directions they kept throwing questions at each other without stopping.

"Howisthishappening?!- Whatisshedoinghere?!-Idon'tknow,itonlylookslikesgr untswereontheboatbutthatisdefinatelyavesselownedby 'J'!-!" And so on, until Simon yelled above them all.

"Touko is coming here any day now! What are we going to do?!" He stated and his teammates shut their mouths and stared in realization. "In case you guys are wondering, this is practically worst case scenario shoved up our asses with a power-drill covered in sand-paper on high!" He graphically exclaimed to their faces.

"Shh-" Kurai hissed and ran all of his fingers under his wig, ripping it off less than a second later, and throwing to the Helicopter landing slate below his feet. His real, shoulder length, blonde hair whipping everywhere around his head only for him to violently rake it back and turn to his comrades. "How can we do this?! We can't keep Touko safe and do our duties at the same time! Sooner or later one side will find out about the other!" He forewarned loudly as he flung his arms here and there at the situation they were in. Simon was about to exclaim how he did not know and to tell Kurai to shut up but Luc interjected.

"Wait!" He shouted. He sighed when they turned to him with eyes full of horror that were starting to turn calmer, "What about the Harvest Festival back in Nuvema?" He asked with his voice filled with memorability. For a moment Simon and Kurai stared at him in both confusion and shock, mostly confusion. They shifted their stances completely towards him once their attention was grasped, "The Harvest Festival is coming up in two-and-a-half weeks, now I've learned from Ghetsis that Plasma's plans are at a halt in our research investigations, so that is leaving us with nothing to do but go with what the public thinks we've only been doing; the liberation preaches." He explained.

The other two nodded and took in the info, yet then Kurai was the next person to speak up. "Uh-huh. So what you are saying is, is that since the organization is at a standstill, Ghetsis won't be needing us for the time being. So we can go home." He realized. Lucian nodded.

"Then that means we invite Touko home for the festival, therefore keeping her safe from J's men if they were to recognize her, but meanwhile keep an eye out for J's activity. And hopefully… break it to Touko cautiously or even better, expose J's men and leave their arrest and investigation to the National authorities where they may be lead to J, without her knowing." Simon wondered aloud.

"Yes." Lucian admitted with another nod. "Touko arrives at the city gates in two days tops. Simon I need to rely on your connection's in the black market to gather as much information as possible; see what you can find out about J's movement's, why she has men here and for how long. I want the whole nine-yards. Kurai, you accompany him for the next two days." He ordered and nodded in understanding.

"One more thing," he said, "We can't let Touko know we're here in the city, which means we are not to interact with her or her friends!" He warned, making both of his teammates whimper and pout.

"What?! I can't see my little angel?!" Kurai cried in near despair.

"No." Lucian bluntly vocalized.

"Luc you're terrible." Simon grunted while crossing his arms in displeasure and Lucian merely 'hmph'ed and shrugged his shoulders.

"So then, what will you be doing?" Kurai asked with the words sliding deviously off his tongue, he had always used this tone to taunt Luc (if only just a wee bit) when he acted like he Shadow Triad leader many citizens and authorities idolized / feared him as.

"Ghetsis has already told me that he does not care what we do since our operations are frozen." He pointed out. "Plus the _**King**_ is at his own disadvantage here in the city, he may actually be transferred back to the Castle to recuperate from being around so many humans. So meanwhile that will leave Ghetsis and the Sage's to manipulate the city-folk with their speeches as they please. They'll have things covered here." He rationalized. "I guess that leaves me to going home and preparing for Touko's arrival back home." He realized.

"You? Welcome Touko home? Luc, I realize you care for her greatly but unless you were slashing the throats of any person who harmed her you would not be able to show it in many other ways." Kurai informed as he crossed his arms and dejected his leader at how terrible he was at being normal. "When someone you love arrives home, you're supposed to welcome them spontaneously with all their favorite foods strewn across the table. The house must be immaculate and a large jubile smile must be stretching wide on your face." He instructed.

Simon looked at his blonde teammate like he was the drunkard he had seen over an hour ago who could not even piss straight in the alley he saw him in. "Kurai, that's how _**you **_would greet Touko home, not Luc." He stated only to have a finger waving in his face the next moment.

"Wrong you are Simon, that is how I _**will **_greet Touko when she arrives home!" He corrected gaining more crazed looks from the blue eyed man and his golden eyed comrade beside him. "_**I **_will go home and prepare for the festival. Sorry Lucian, I'm afraid I will have to disobey your order of going with Simon to the filthy backstreets of this junk-yard." He explained whimsically.

"You're really going to go against what Luc orde-?" Simon almost questioned but stopped when heard something snort beside him. He turned to the astounding sight of seeing Lucian violently covering his masked face with his hand as he… he wheezed with laughter!

As seconds passed and he saw Simons' and Kurais' faces Lucian could not handle it anymore! "Pwahaha! Hahaha! Haha, okay, okay! Fine, Kurai you can go, and Simon I'll accompany you to the backstreets." He finally managed to say to his jaw dropped comrade's.

"Wow! Have you ever seen a more abundant forest?!" Belle exclaimed in sheer bliss as she reached her arms in the air and lowered them to her sides soon afterwards as she walked a few paces ahead of the others. There was one more day left of traveling and then afterwards they would all part ways for the rest of their journeys! Well if Touko would pick up the pace that is…

"Touko?!" Belle whined as she placed her hands on her hips, "C'mon, Castelia is a days' walk away and at the speed you're moving at we won't there until, like, when we're ninety!" She huffed but let out a sigh no less than the next second later. She should not be chastising her friend right now, she knew that, and she felt guilty for it, but she wanted Touko to forget the pain of trading Lillipup as soon as possible! A depressed Touko meant everyone would become depressed!

The brunette just sulked there with the crown of her head against a tree as the container to her new pokémon egg rested loosely grasped in her dangling arms. Belle was tempted to just slap the taste out her mouth or worse lecture Touko until she turned purple, but that would never work… No, it would make her worse. "Belle, calm down." Black instructed as he placed his hands on her shoulders momentarily to settle her down. He turned once the blonde had stopped fuming steam and paced back to Touko.

"If you regret it so much why did you trade Lillipup?" He questioned her. No reply except for a deep and drunken sigh. He tapped her shoulder until she swiveled her head to meet his gaze, but then snapped her sight back to her mud-riddled boots. He sighed and took it upon himself to force Touko to sit down instead of standing and quirked a brow at her when she looked up to him. She grunted irritably and held the egg's incubator close while she brought knees up as close as possible before responding.

"BecauseLillipupwaselatedtothethoughtofgoingoutwit hanotherpersonandlearningmoreabouttheworldfrommore thanjustonepoint of view." She hastily spoke without a breath. _'She sounded like N there for a second…' _Black thought to himself. He gesture to her with a wave of his hand to beckon her to explain more. Once more she sighed in irritation at her curious friend, "I just… I could see it in his eyes okay? It may not be the most favorable decision I've made but it is going to benefit him, I'm sure of that much. Even if… I- I have my heart broken a little."

Black made a sound somewhere in between 'd'aw' and 'so', plopping beside her and wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. "Touko, I know it's hard, but it's not the worst thing that'll happen to you in life. You of all people know that…" He reminded which got him a confused and slightly hurt expression from Touko. "Let me finish, you at least owe me that." He smirked lightly as he pointed to his jaw. She nodded and stayed silent. Black shifted before speaking again, in the corner of his eye he saw Belle leaning her back against the tree on the other side of Touko.

"What I'm trying to say is that you are tougher than anyone I know, and while yes it is hard to let go of a pokémon like Lillipup because he was such a bright light in your team, you did something that made him happy. So you, even with the small heart-break, should be happy too. I'm sure your older brothers felt the same way about when you left for your journey." He exemplified.

She stared at him for a few agonizingly silent seconds before a small smile shyly crept onto her face. " 'Kay. I see where you're going now… thanks Black." She mumbled and leaned into his half embrace for a moment as a way to show her gratitude. He squeezed her in his arm before letting it drop to his side and soon climbing off the ground.

"Now then let's get moving." He advised and offered her his hand to help her up. Graciously she took it and grabbed her egg incubator and placed it into her bag, only to be hugged by Belle once she was done.

"I'm so glad that's over!" She squealed and then held her at arms-length, "No more depression!" She chimed as she waved her left hand in the air like a magic wand and bopped Touko on the head with her index. Proceeding with both girls laughing as they started towards their headed destination with Black.

A few more hours passed before bright sunlight was seen at an opening farther down the road. "Oh! There, there!" Belle pointed to the forest's exit before beginning to bolt for it.

"Belle hold up!" Black called after her but was sadly too late as something popped out of the forest from the roadside and tripped the blonde, bouncing off of her body and landing on the other side of the road in the bushes. "Gah! Uh… Belle, are you okay?!" Black hollered.

"What was that?!" Belle screeched as she snapped up onto her arms, not noticing the trail of blood starting down from her forehead. Both of the teens trotted over to the blonde; Black helping her up and Touko going over to the bushes to see what ran into Belle. Then they heard Touko gasp and squeal with… joy?

"T-Touko…?" Black stuttered. He was getting very creeped out, especially when she turned around, still hunched over the bushes, and showed a psychopathically delighted smile. "Uuuhhhh…" It was not only him saying that, Belle was syncing with him.

Touko started chuckling maliciously, almost hysterically, and the sinister gleam in her eyes was not helping. "It's… a… Whir…." She whispered out inaudibly.

"Wha-what?" Black choked.

"IT'S A WHIRLIPEDE!" She exclaimed in glee before barreling behind the bush and out of Black's sight.

"What are you doing?!" Black called out but he halted as he remembered Belle still on the asphalt road. He helped her onto her feet and then practically dragged her by her hand over to where Touko disappeared behind the shrubbery. They moved aside some brunches to witness the confused looking Whirlipede being hugged upon by a seemingly crazy brunette.

"Uh-huh… wha….?" Belle blubbed silently as she shifted her perplexed expression towards Black. To which he noticed and shirked back with a 'What-are-you-looking-at-me-for?' face and presented his arms towards Touko as if to say 'You-ask-her!'

Belle turned back to stare at Touko before she sighed exasperatedly, "Touko, uh… what's all …thi-…" She trailed off… She could not for the life of her find a way to word her queried state of mind.

Finally their friend gazed up to them with an innocent gleam in her eyes, like a child who had won in battle while playing 'Save the Princess'. "It's a Whirlipede." She repeated.

"Yes… now what's so… um… special about…it?" Black managed to question.

"Oh come on guys! You seriously don't remember the Harvest Festival three years ago before you all entered middle school?" She asked with a whine in her tone of voice.

"Uhhh…" Was all either of the two mentioned as their answer.

Touko sighed with some irritation, "Three years ago a performer came and dazzled the entire town for one afternoon during the festival. I don't know exactly what he came to festival for; maybe it was to just give out a show and get some money or maybe it was to trade for some crops. But either way he put on a show with his pokémon and it was his Whirlipede that was the star of the show!" She explained as she held the still trapped Whirlipede in her arms a little closer. It appeared that it did not mind… the creature actually looked to be cuddling up to her.

"So what? You gonna capture that Whirlipede because you were impressed by one you saw in the past or what?" Black bluntly questioned, feeling somewhat annoyed Touko put up such a ruckus for a giant centipede. But then again none of his friends or acquaintances were exactly normal… take N for example…

Touko looked up to him with a glimmer of realization striking her face, "Oh yeah…" She said. She turned her gaze to the pokémon and saw it was staring up at her with its big yellow eyes… should she? For the next few moments the two beings did nothing but stare into one another's eyes… Oh this was ridiculous!

"Toouuukoooo!" Both Belle and Black both cried with massive impatience.

"Oh, quick yammering!" She turned and snapped at them, but their faces just shifted into one's of pouting children who were tired of walking with their mother and they crossed their arms a little. "If you're that anxious to get across the bridge I'll meet you in a bit! Go on!" She shooed. They may be her childhood friends, pretty much even siblings to her, but they did not have to follow her around like she was a mother Swanna and they were her Ducklett babies. Grimacing slightly the two grunted before they stood up and said they would wait for at the Castelia gate at the other side across the bridge, soon leaving out of site.

Touko sat down and crossed her legs as she watched her friends leave and still watched where they exited the forest even after they disappeared. She felt on nudge on her right, the Whirlipede. It made some clicking sounds that Touko was not exactly transcribing at the moment. "Oh sorry, what'd you say?" She asked as she finally laid her full attention on the pokémon in front of her.

"_Oh, I didn't know you could hear me!" _The Whirlipede gasped.

"Eh-heh-heh. Yeah, you're not the only one. So what were you saying… uh, Miss?" Touko asked again. The Pokémon sounded like a girl but sometimes bug-type could sound like what they were not; males sounded like females and vice versa, it was very confusing.

"_Oh! Uh… I think I forgot… But I am a girl!" _She said cheerily as she clicked in a certain pattern that indicated her happiness.

"You're very Naïve aren't you?" Touko bluntly questioned and the Whirlipede answer was no less shocking…

"_Yep! The other Whirlipede's said it may get me into trouble but nothing's happened at all!" _She chirped. _"But y'know they always say that after something happens in the nest's territory; like the time some Bouffalant came rampaging through the forest last winter." _ She stated… almost proudly.

'_The hell is wrong with her?!' _Touko screamed inside her mind. Okay that put her nature at Naïve, probably on a scale worse than Belle, but still she was a cutie! "Umm… so do you know what Pokémon trainers are?" The flustered brunette finally said.

"_Umm… … … …"_ Time passed silently with no answer until about three minutes later when Touko was nearly ready to suggest a hint. _"Oooh! You're those types of humans that explore nature for adventure and discoveries right?!"_ She ditzily questioned.

Touko almost wanted to scream, this was too much! Belle would look like Cheren compared to this giant insects level of common sense! _'But!' _Touko stared at the little Whirlipede for just moment and saw it was following a butterfly fluttering above her spikey body. _'I may not get the chance to come across such a cute Whirlipede ever again! I want to catch her but should I really?!'_ She screamed.

In the middle of her mental breakdown Touko barely heard the statement of the young Whirlipede that caught hold of Touko's heart. _"I've… never been outside. Not out of the territory which was deep inside the forest." _ She mumbled just barely high enough so Touko could hear. _"This, today… it's my first time seeing this much sunlight because the thicket is so dense in the inner forest and you… you're the first really real human I've ever made contact with!" _She chirped and clicked, she sounded as if her nose was getting stuffy because she was so emotional, if bug's noses could get stuffy…

The bug looked up to her with eye ogling and brimming with small tears, _"Can you… show me your world? Can I travel and see the sun and feel its warmth and, and, and-! Can I just come wit-!"_

"Alright, alright!" Touko giggled as she forced a hand in front the ever growing anxious bug. "All you had to do was ask, you don't gotta prove your worth like that. Your perseverance is proof enough!" She cheered. Next thing she knew she had spikes from a hard armor almost digging through her clothes and skin as Whirlipede rolled onto her stomach and chirped so loud it was not translatable! Looks like the family just grew bigger!~

The sun was settled onto the horizon of the canal, passed Skyarrow Bridge, as Touko took her final steps down and walked into the Castelia gates. Black and Belle had called via X-Transceiver earlier to say they had found Cheren hanging the checkpoint area to greet them and that could not wait any longer or the rooms in the pokémon canter would be taken before sundown. Thankfully Belle promised to get a room with two beds for her and Touko. _'Haa, Belle you're a saint!' _She sighed happily at her luck.

She passed the checkpoint gate and came to one of the most breathtaking sights she had ever seen in all her years. Castelia city's lights in the purple-and-orange lit sky, reflecting off into the ocean's glistening water in front of the Pier's that seemed to stretch for miles across the ocean front of the city. "Wow…" She sighed, "Ah! I should show everyone this." Touko thought to herself before she pulled out all her pokéballs and unleashed her teammates. They cried out cheerily being able to stretch and see each other until the three starters heard an unusual chirping beside them.

They froze and slowly shifted their heads, only to end up staring at a grey-purple shell and a piercing yellow eye. _"Gyaah!" _The three starters hollered as Oshawott and Snivy wrapped their tiny arms around Tepig's neck as they screeched in surprise at the thought-to-be-threat squeezing her windpipe a bit too much as her head bloated up like a balloon. "Guys, guys! This is our new teammate, Veni." Touko informed very quickly before Oshawott and Snivy would start to squeeze the fire out of Tepig to burn Veni to a crisp. They stopped and relaxed visibly before unsteadily approaching the new pokémon. As time passed and the sun started to sink under the ocean's waves, Touko had taken to staring back at the ocean, with Tepig joining her at her ankles, while Snivy, Oshawott, and Veni played about the dock behind them.

Touko was so entranced by the view she had not noticed the presence behind her and Tepig that was examining the two of them with a sinister glare. Veni and the other two were being affectionately patted and giggled at by some stray people father up the dock, putting the figure just out of their earshot and sight as they bore holes into Touko and Tepig. "Finally, after so long since the incident… Here you are… you brats." The man whispered hoarsely to himself as his electric blue eyes seemed to pierce through the two figures who stared unknowingly at the purple sky and light navy wave's.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who the figure glaring at Touko and Tepig is? Oh-hohoho! Till next time everyone. Read and Review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah… I just realized how frickin' long it's been since ****anything**** has been uploaded and I blame at least three month's time on a new project to post here and another on some experience's that just happen in life when a another's life ends, the rest…? Sheer, inexcusable laziness; I am probably the worst Author ever, but I ask for forgiveness and no flames please! X) BUNNIE'S BACK BABY!**

_**Disclaimer**__**: Never have I, nor will I, own Pokémon or any of its related branches. Everything belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo.**_

**Now then, and I can't believe how giddy I am saying this once again but, on with my TWISTED TALE! XD IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!**

* * *

><p><em>Castelia City Back-Alleys- Sometime around 12 a.m.<em>

At a large opening alleyway stood individuals sprawling about in collected groups around the place talking and mingling while enjoying illegal activities. Nearest the faded spray-painted outline of a Krookodile on the farthest wall of a brick building, shady people from all kinds of backgrounds were gathering and disassembling into new groups as they traded off or bought items of worth that were 'claimed' when their original owners were not paying attention. Some were just looking, others were bartering, and two male individuals in particular, draped in clothes that matched for the scenery ghosted through the crowds separately to occupy the space over by a dumpster, separately. They rested against either side of the colossal metallic container, the man with brown hair taking a seat on the concrete with his legs outstretched.

Simon and Lucian leaned against the bin in their own manners, acting as if neither one nor the other had acknowledged either of their presences. They just hung around there listening for anything or watching for something that would bring about information of Hunter J or the yacht at Prime Pier. Time passed and no sign seemed like it would come tonight as well to signal opportunity to these men. Yet, to add to the effect that they were blending in Simon pulled out a cartridge from his jacket pocket and shook out a cigarette, then he pretended to pull out a lighter but instead used his own thumb to light the cancer stick with his abilities.

"Touko and Kurai will kill you if they ever smell that stuff on you when meet again a few weeks… and if we have to keep doing this for the next few nights waiting on your mole, it'll definitely be impossible to try and cover it up." Lucian's voice whisked into Simon's ear through the earing communicator he wore. Simon grunted as he took in a long drawl off his cigarette before holding it in to let the flavor mull in his mouth, finally exhaling the tobacco cloud into the air as if he had done it all his life. Well, he kinda had, in a _different_ life.

Just as he came back to reality he caught the silhouette of a familiar person, "Flamantha, good to see you again." He smirked as he turned his vision completely to a woman whose hair seemed to be literal fire standing about a yard in front of him; no matter which way her hip-length hair swayed in the limited amount of street-lamp light, her hair would shimmer from the deepest of reds or oranges to a glorious lava-yellow. She wore a red-hot tank top that seemed to match and shimmer like her hair, it was under a smoke grey wind-breaker coat that flapped wide open. The fabric of her shirt was not quite silk nor was it velvet, but still it was magnificent as it held to her curves from her endowed breasts to her full hips, followed by her black skinny-jean pants that had a leather overcoat sewed over the surface. Sticking to the calves of her pants from her knees were black leather boots with a four inch heel, extending the already leggy red-heads height to possibly six foot-one.

Her hazel eyes that had a brown rim around them narrowed at his sapphire orbs in irritation, "That's _**Flame **_to you, _Simon._" She spat as she pushed her gloved hands into her coats pockets. "And I thought you would never try to search any of us out anymore from the past since our… _'disbandment'_."

"You mean the betrayal of that bastard that left you, me, and a few of us others for dead after he used us as bait all the way back in Johto?" He corrected in a barely controlled raspy whisper, or a low growl to be more precise, as he thought back to the unpleasant moment that changed his life from its very foundations.

"The very same." She tensely said matter-of-factly. Now that the formalities were done with Simon pulled out his cartridge of cigarettes again and handed one out to Flame. Hesitantly she took one and reached into her pocket to grab… nothing, there was nothing in her hand if anyone was close enough to see. Yet she kept her hand in the same position _as if_ she had something and mimicked the motion of turning on a lighter, in case someone turned their head and saw, or _was _watching, until a tiny flame sparked to life from her thumb. However, she did not lean down immediately to light the tobacco stick, and Simon managed watch for a moment, though it was only minute, and saw how the flame grew and shrank in sync with her breath before she finally tilted her head down and lit the end. He breathed out a light chuckle before he flicked some lengthening ash off the end of his cigarette and took a huff off of his as Flame puffed her first drawl out.

"So what was it that you need to know?" She asked quietly but somewhat rhetorically as she turned to rest her back against the front part of the trash disposal container on Lucian's side between him and Simon.

"You know I already explained everything to you and I sure as hell am not going to repeat it." He told her sternly and for a moment a pout graced her features before it was replaced by an inkling of a smirk; already beaten from the game before she was even a player, he was truly on edge.

"Ah fine, you big lug. You're so over dramatic." She stated as she took her free hand out her pocket and pretended to stretch her arms out to her sides, in the full speed of the swing of her arms she released something small and it flew into Luc's lap; a flash drive. Flame finished her 'stretching' and then began to take her last huff of her half burned-out cig.

"I heard you've gotten yourself a good life since then." Simon blurted out suddenly. It made her halt in her drawl, she almost choked on the smoke, but she managed to remove the cigarette fluidly and breathe out nonchalantly.

"And?" She said, as if it were nothing important.

"Nothing, I just heard that you have a shop now where you make glassworks and accessories, stuff like decorative combs or jewelry. However in your spare time I imagine you like to work at an auto repair shop, when you're not training in battle, and… that you are living with all seven of your sisters now somewhere far away." He explained as he looked up at the cloudy sky, sounding solemn for once despite his usual nature.

"Heh…" She snickered, "Don't forget I'm also now a volunteer I.P. agent, working with my two eldest sisters from time to time, how else do you think I managed to get that data?" She sarcastically implied as she flicked her cigarette to the concrete and stomped on it before making her way to leave. "See you some other day, _**Mister Renegade**_." She murmured just loud enough for him (and most likely Luc) to hear, not looking back.

Once more a faint chuckle escaped Simon's throat as he killed his cigarette and crossed his arms while he continued to lean on the trash container, this time on his side. "Hemph you too, _**Miss Gijinka**_." He whispered only to himself, not really caring if Lucian heard or not, as he watched her maneuver around people until she finally disappeared.

His eyes had not left the point in which he last saw her; however he did catch the slight sound of a motorcycle roaring away over the sounds of the crowds. A hand snapping in front of his face removed his attention from the point in space he was staring at and he turned to face Luc, "Let's go. We can examine this data another time; I can see we're both tired." He said before he glanced around to see if anyone was watching; not a soul in the crowd noticed the two shadows, as they should. As Luc's yellow orbs met back with Simon's sapphires, neither even had to nod or blink to understand, and simultaneously, both of them had disintegrated into darkness.

_Castelia City Pokémon Center- Early Morning_

"Touko, we gotta get up…" Belle nagged groggily as she jostled her best-girlfriend back and forth under her sheets. "It's seven o'clock! C'mon, we were going to explore the city today." She tiredly yawned as she lifted an orange sleeved arm to cover her mouth.

"M-mf! Five more minutes…" Touko disagreed as she turned away from Belle and sank farther into her warm sheets. Her pokémon could be heard shifting around with her under the covers as they tried to reposition themselves more comfortably. Belle's eyebrow twitched and she rose off her hands from the edge of Touko's bed and made her way to their bedroom entrance, exiting the room completely. Belle walked off in her morning wear down the hall, took a left, and came upon the elevator.

After she pressed the button and the doors glided open to her command she entered and hit the ground floor button. Her decent form the fourth floor was not quick in her impatient mindset as her bare feet started to tap at the cold elevator floor, she even ended up crossing her arms and began to strum the fingers of her right hand on her left bicep until the elevator halted and its doors opened. Belle then casually strode towards the front desk in her calf length, orange night gown with lace trimmings on the ends. "Excuse me?" She asked very calmly. The nurse whose back was to her turned and greeted her with a smile, she looked to be an older Joy, probably nearly forty.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She kindly asked.

"I was wondering if I could get a bucket or two of iced water from your kitchen, if it's not any trouble." Belle innocently requested as she tilted her head to give the nurse some googly eyes.

"Roommate won't wake up?" The nurse easily caught on, a smirk ghosting her features.

"Yup!" Belle dropped her façade. Nurse Joy asked her to wait a moment while she went into the room behind the front counter and a few moments later a female Audino stepped out from the door. The creature lifted up a block-way from the desk and exited; she appeared to be one of the older Audino's on staff, actually, she resembled the Nurse Joy from before a bit, her hat was some proof of that as it had the same colored cross on her hat. The pink healer had escorted Belle to the kitchen, helped fill up two buckets, and even was so kind as to carry them for Belle as she led the way back to the room. But on the way, as the human and creature were walking out of the elevator and making their way down the hall, something red and yellow had turned the corner.

Belle and Audino halted, "What is that?" Belle asked to herself as the creature approached closer uninterested at the other objects in the hallway, until it came directly in front of them; or rather it halted at the two obstacles in its path to the elevator. Now that Belle had a closer look she could see what the Pokémon was, "A Flareon? Whoa, how cool!" She knelt down and stared into the beasts beautiful hazel eyes; they had a rim of brown on them around the edges of its irises that complemented the shine of the hazel. However the cutie had some tiny bags under its eyes, "Ohh.~" Belle's heart melted a little. "Are you tired sweetie?" She noticed a silver chain under the Flareon's orange-yellow scruff and decided to reach out to take a look.

Under the scruff, connecting to the chain was a little decorative name tag, "Aw, so your nickname is '_Flamantha'? _So you're a girl; you have a precious name!" She squealed excitedly. However, Audino had beckoned for Belle's attention and reminded her of the buckets by sloshing them around a bit, "Oh right, sorry Audino, let's go. Bye-bye Flamantha!" She waved away and made her way around the creature that began to make its way to the elevator, but just as Flamantha passed Belle and was beginning to pass Audino, she met eyes with the pink pokémon nurse and winked. Audino… had winked back. As Audino finished helping Belle bring the buckets to the room and exited, she walked to a broom closet and entered inside. The next moment the Nurse Joy from the front desk stepped out and made her way down the hall and to the elevator, readjusting her hat a bit seeing as it became a teensy bit crooked atop her head.

_*KER-SPLASH!*_

"KYYAAAAHHH!" Touko and her Pokémon screeched in sheer, blood curdling bewilderment as the sudden rush of cold flashed into their bodies. To which the Nurse who had just made her way into the elevator down the hall grinned almost sadistically as the doors closed.

"I really can't believe you went that far." Touko grumbled at the breakfast table in the center's cafeteria. She shivered once as she continued glaring at her best-girlfriend and shook her head in aggravation.

Belle had a prideful smile as she bit into her bagel with cream cheese, "Your fault for not waking up. Plus, you used to do the same thing to me and everyone else for fun." She whined.

"Not. With. _**ICE COLD.**_ Water!" Touko spat irritably as she sulked into her arms on the table, she was getting so frustrated her pupils were turning to the wide slits they once were when she was in Accumula.

"Oh stop being so fussy, 'kay? Let's try to have fun today." She squealed.

* * *

><p><em>Hôtel Grand Luxe<em>

"Zoroark? Why are you so down? Is it the city?" N asked as he snuggled up to his seemingly heartbroken friend. They were on N's bed watching some human cinema about a Butterfree that was let go by its trainer because it fell in love with a female, shiny Butterfree. It was nearing the end of the story in which the boy trainer was giving his Butterfree an orange ascot to remember him by. In all honesty N was ecstatic that the Butterfree was free at last but he was a bit let down that the trainer was losing a friend, but at least the trainer understood his friend was better off in the wild. If only all people could be like that trainer.

"_Yeah kinda, to both of your questions. But don't worry, I'm just tired from being cooped up, yesterday just wasn't enough for me..."_ He grumbled as he nipped at N's hair.

"Hm?" N quirked a brow, but he understood and patted his friend.

"_Nothin'."_ Zoroark reassured as he put his head back down. _**'Nothin' 'cept I saw a hallucination… can't believe how that's possible given I AM an Illusion master. Maybe my abilities are going defective.' **_He thought to himself, but what was the reason for his depression?

'_**How could that possibly have been her? She's definitely dead for sure with her parents and sleeping in paradise. Touko…' **_ He continued, sighing moodily. _**'There I was enjoying some fresh air (as fresh as city air gets) by the docks and then out of nowhere I smell something so foul I wanted to wretch out all I had eaten that day. I track it down to the first pier at the city's east end and I see some creep giving a sinister glare to a girl who looked like Touko from behind, but older, she even had a Tepig; and she looked a lot like my old piglet friend too. Out of nowhere I had grabbed some half-melted Casteliacone off the ground and chucked it at the dude, quickly being the master jokester I am, I became a Ducklett.' **_He chuckled a bit at the man's shocked and confused face before it bubbled into anger and left._** 'After 'Mr. Bad-smell' left I couldn't stand to be that close to someone who looked so much like Touko so I high-tailed it outta there. Yet, for some reason Mr. Bad-smell smelt familiar… I wonder why?'**_

* * *

><p><em>Pokémon Center- 10:00 a.m.<em>

"Blleeeeugh-…" Cheren croaked as he laid his head at the breakfast table he sat at with Black in the cafeteria.

"Dude, I'm right there with you…" Black sluggishly replied to his friend. "But it was fun last night wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, but my ass is throbbing like hell." The raven haired nerd mumbled into the table.

"It's your fault, you were moving around too much."

"And the back of my throat hurts."

"Well with how loud you were screaming and with how much you had in your mouth from time to time, it's not uncommon for one to have such symptom's." He reminded.

"Whatever." Cheren scoffed, much to his throats dismay, as he lifted his forehead from the tabletop. Until the moment when he heard Black snort from the other side of the table and glanced at him to see his friend with his hand over his mouth.

Black had noticed a white splotch of something on the corner of Cheren's mouth. "Oh, dude, you've still got a little on the corner of your mouth." He said pointing to the spot on his own mouth to show him where. Cheren blinked and tried wiping it off but missed it completely. "No, here. I'll get it." Black said bringing his finger forward and gently wiping the thick white dried liquid off the corner of Cheren's lips and sticking it in his own mouth, smiling as he did so. He didn't want to waste what was still perfectly good. "Mmm, it's just as sweet as it was last night." He commented making Cheren nod in agreement.

"Yours tasted so much sweeter. And it wasn't my imagination either, yours was much creamier too." He added in.

"Heh, jealous I had the better of the two of us?" Black smirked as he rested his elbows on the tabletop and placed his head in his hands.

"No! Well… I'm not saying! But I DO know 'Whipped Vanilla' was the Castelia Cone ice cream flavor I had registered to eat in the food contest last evening!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Hey calm down, it didn't matter who had what. What does matter is that we won two year-long passes of seventy-five percent off Castelia Cones last night in our duo round!" Black cheered as he pulled the passes out and waved them in Cheren's face. Last night when Black and Belle came to Castelia city they had found Cheren talking with Burgh just beyond the gates who was explaining to Cheren about events and such that goes on in the city daily. The eating contest and its prizes and such being one of those events. Once Black had heard the words 'free food' and 'contest' all he did next was drag Cheren along because Belle had to go and register a room for her and Touko that evening.

And after they had won Black had dragged Cheren into a victory dance of some sorts, though it looked more like the boys were having a seizure while standing up, and Cheren had ended up slipping on some ice cream on the ground as he struggled to get out of Blacks grip. Unfortunately Cheren ended up slamming onto his butt on the concrete of the street as his reward for the effort of trying to escape his friends grasp. Screaming for Black to let go of him in the moments before he slipped with a throat that was frozen from ice cream did not help either and as such resulted in his sore throat; plus he may had gotten competitive in the moment of the contest and kept loudly cheering Black on between bites when he had a brain freeze. But, meh, semantics.

"Hmph!" Cheren grumbled and crossed his arms, only for him to suddenly shudder and lean his head back down onto the table in pain. "Uugh! Never in my life have I eaten so much ice cream. I don't even want to look at another Castelia cone while I'm here EVER!" He croaked as he tried emphasizing his words with volume.

"Ah, lighten up, our food'll be here anytime soon and then you can have warm oat-meal with honey to help your…. throat… out?" Black had noticed a frozen and majorly blushing waitress with their food on the platter in her hands because, unbeknownst to them, the waitress with the name tag reading _'Flamantha' _had been there the entirety of their conversation.

* * *

><p><em>Castelia City-Unity Pier 3:00 p.m.<em>

Belle and Touko were relaxing on the railing enjoying themselves some Castelia cones in the breeze of the sea after a day of exploring and shopping in the city. "Wow, today was just awesome!" Belle cheered as she finished her ice cream and stretched her arms over her head.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we've just… enjoyed ourselves like this." Touko agreed as she finished her own Castelia cone. "Remember all the times we'd gone in town when we were kids to window shop with all of our girlfriends from Nuvema?"

"'_Kids?' _We still are kids Touko!" Belle giggled. Touko joined in as she realized her blunder; ah, it had been so long since she could settle down. No battles or training, no having to hunt down some Plasma goons if there were some stirring trouble, and no one to HAVE to protect from a line of sudden fire. In times like these she felt like a normal everyday girl.

"Touko? What's that boat over there?" Belle suddenly questioned. Touko snapped from her wonderland and turned her head backwards to find a black and purple boat lined next to Prime Pier, she could see some men in uniforms walking about the deck.

"Belle we should go, I don't like the feeling they give off." She uneasily shirked back and stood. She grabbed the few bags she and Belle had from shopping and helped her friend up before they started to make their way up the Pier to the streets. Only for them to realize the fastest way to the Pokémon Center where they were staying was to pass the boat.

Belle shifted uncomfortably as she stared at the boat until she felt Touko's hand rest on her shoulder. "We'll be alright so long as we don't look their way as we pass. We'll have to bear with it if we want to get to the Center as fast as possible." She explained with a stern look and wrapped elbows with her friend to make her feel safer the best she could. Belle nodded and they walked.

Even before they came within ten meters of the boat they noticed some of the men were acknowledging their persons, which was unusual in Touko's eyes; they noticed them too quickly for men who appeared to just be walking along their yacht. As she and Belle grew closer she saw the looks they were giving them, or more specifically, her. The glares and the smirks that were sent her way had such a heavy aura to them it was impossible to mistake that these men were in blood-lust towards her. Then Touko saw it, the electric blue eyes of a man most likely in his early fifties, and now that she and Belle were just crossing in front of the boat, she could see their uniforms dead-on. _'No.' _Touko froze and halted completely in mid-step.

Belle, who was still moving and trying her best to ignore the men, nearly fell on her butt to the ground as she continued forward only to be stopped by her own grip on Touko's scarred left arm when her friends halted. She glanced and noticed the hardened expression of her friend, her eyes widened in what look like… horror, and it was only then Belle realized how cold and clammy Touko was as sweat broke out everywhere on her. "W-what's wrong?!" Belle stuttered as she tried to jostle Touko to no avail. She kept at it as Touko kept her hard stare on that man as he rested his hands on the railing of the boat between some other men in matching uniforms, and his smirk, it made her shudder in absolute… terror.

Then Belle said the worst thing she could have said in front of those men, "_**TOUKO**_?! What is wrong with you?!" The blue eyed man's smirk grew to a malicious grin.

"…un." Touko mumbled out.

"What?" Belle yelped.

"I SAID RUN!" Touko shrieked as she grabbed onto Belle tighter and dragged her in full-sprint.

"After them!" The man ordered and the sound of the other grunts footsteps were heard as they ran off the boarding ramp from the yacht. Touko kept dragging Belle as she tried to keep up the best she could in her skirt that limited her movement, but either way she would not be fast enough, however the skirt was more troublesome. Before Belle could even try and adapt to the momentum she was moving at Touko darted up the road in front of the dock where a large cruise ship was docked and into the crowded streets. But that was not enough as the goons continued chasing them, knocking aside innocent people as they did so.

"Touko, I can't keep up like this!" Belle screamed. She was right, even more so than she knew herself as Touko looked behind her to Belle and saw the men were catching up and fast.

'_I can't try and battle them because there are too many of them and Belle would get caught in the fray if I fought them as a Renegade! What do I-?!'_ She shook her head. No, she had to take a gamble. "Belle!" She hollered and she felt her friend instinctively tighten her grip in response. "Whatever you do, don't struggle. I'm about to do something stupid!" She instructed, leaving Belle even more confused than she already was. It was then Touko turned into an alley way, turned on her heel to catch Belle in her arms, and pray for miracle. _**"Shadow Sneak." **_Touko ordered of her powers aloud.

"They went this way!" A grunt yelled as he and the other men sped to a stop in front of the alley ways opening to find a dead-end but neither of their targets.

"Damn it! Where'd they go?!" Another grunt screeched.

"I don't know…" The first grunt admitted. "We search this entire area before we go back! You two," He pointed to two random grunts, "Go back to the ship and inform Admin Wilcox of our plans and let him contact the Boss!" He ordered and the two saluted before running off back to their vessel base. "Spread out and hunt them down!"

Belle had suddenly felt that the darkness and coldness of the alleyway grow more intense when Touko had held her with her arms that still barely managed to hold onto their shopping bags. She felt like she was sinking in the ocean somehow, but then suddenly it felt like she had changed direction from her position and was being shot straight up as if from a canon. And out of nowhere it was warm again. "Gyah!" Belle gasped for air as she realized she had not taken in one breath since she… what did she do? Her eyes were still closed in fear but she could feel Touko's arms around her and a big wind fly passed them.

"Belle, you can open your eyes if you want." Rang Touko's voice. "But don't move too much." She pitched in. Slowly Belle opened her eyes through the intensifying wind blowing in her face and saw the city's sky line, and roof tops, and streets very far below her feet as she stood… on an antenna of some twenty-story building.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!" She screeched in total, unyielding horror at where she stood and held onto Touko in a bone crushing hug while her eyes started to water. "W-w-w-where are we?!" She demanded.

"Umm… On top of a building?" Touko uncomfortably said.

"WHY?!" Belle hollered while she kept her watering eyes on the ground and people below them who were ignorant of their location.

"Umm… because I… brought us here…" Touko admitted too vaguely.

While hyper-ventilating Belle rang out a, "HOW?!"

'_Ah man, why did everything have to turn out like this? Just when I thought I had a freaking break for once!' _Touko thought as she threw her head backwards to land on the antenna's leg she was leaning against with Belle.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh, shit just happened. I am really excited as to what happens next, of course <strong>_**I**_** know but y'all don't! *evil grin* **

**It feels great to be back, so, hey guys I'm alive! Review please!**

**-Love Bunny!**


End file.
